Years Passed
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Still together ? Still Friends ? Still Married ? What happened to them during almost 4 years ? All the Characters. :: COMPLETE ::
1. Welcome Home

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 ! **  
**

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Welcome to New Brunswick Airport. Hope you've spent a good journey." Said the female voice in the plane. A blond man grabbed his bag above his seat and followed people to go out of the plane. Lucas went out of the airport. He was carrying his bag onto his shoulder. The sun was brighting in the light blue sky. He sighed, a little smile appeared on his lips. He put his sunglasses on, then he moved to call a taxi. A taxicab stopped in front of him. A black man went out and asked smiling."Good morning, mister."  
"Good morning." The man took Lucas' bag and put it into the truck. Lucas got into the car. The man started.  
"Where may I drive you?"  
"Tree Hill."

_... ... ... ... ...  
Lucas smiled proudly.  
"Here it ends..." Nathan said.  
Lucas moved to him, they hugged.  
"I love you, bro."  
Nathan laughed.  
"Don't even think I'm going to say that I love you Luke."  
Lucas hugged his brother again.  
"You're my brother. I'm proud of you." Lucas said.  
"I'm proud to be your brother."  
They smiled to each other. Nathan took the ball.  
"Wanna play?"  
Lucas nodded.  
... ... ... ... ...  
_

Haley finished her cup of coffee, she put it into the sink. She went to the living-room.  
"James?"  
There was nobody in the living-room. The toy with which it played some minutes ago, was put on the ground.  
"James?" Haley went out of the living-room to go in the corridor.  
"James?" She sighed and checked her watch.  
"James... we're going to be late, baby.." Haley returned to the living-room after check in the kitchen, the bathroom and another room.  
Haley rolled her eyes. Then she heard a little noise, like a childish laugh. She looked behind her shoulder and saw two feet and a little stomach between the furniture and the wall. She smiled.  
"James? Come on! Daddy's waiting for you..." She faked to not see him. She moved slowly and silently to James' hiding place. James laughed louder. Haley moved in front of him.  
"I found you!"  
James screamed, laughing. Haley took him in her arms kissing him on the cheek.  
"Mom?"  
"Yeah baby?" She put him on the floor to straighten his clothes.  
"Why Daddy don't come here."  
"Why doesn't Daddy come here." She corrected him.  
He nodded. Haley smiled and looked at her son. He looked like Nathan so much. Cobalt blue eyes, black hair, mischievous face and the same smirk. Haley sighed.

_... ... ... ... ...  
Nathan was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the window. He looked at it, he saw Haley. She was sitting on the other edge of the bed, turning her back to him.  
"So..." Haley whispered. "What are we going to do?"  
Nathan sighed, crossing his fingers into his hair.  
"Hales.."  
"We should... take time..." She had difficulties to pronounce the words. Her heart was heavy, her stomach and her throat burnt her.  
Nathan stood up and looked at her. She didn't move. She didn't want to face him. He moved in front of him, knelt and cupped her head to make her look at him.  
"I love you..."  
Haley bit her lip.  
"I can't..."  
"I made a mistake... I'm sorry."  
Haley took Nathan's hands and pushed them slowly.  
"I wanna you to leave... Please..." Nathan pressed his lips on hers.  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too... I just can't... Let me time..."  
Nathan stood up, caressing her cheek. He opened the door.  
"I'll fight for you Hales."  
Haley lowered her head. Nathan left without closing the door behind him. She looked at the place where he was few seconds ago and burnt into tears. Tears burnt her cheeks.  
... ... ... ... ...  
_

**Paris.**

Brooke was sitting on the couch in the living-room of her big place. She was curling up, staring into space. Suddenly, a voice made her come back on earth.  
"Babe?"  
Brooke turned her head and saw him.  
"Come to sleep, Brooke." He said.  
Brooke nodded.  
"I'm coming..." He nodded and left the room. Brooke sighed.

_... ... ... ... ...  
Brooke went out of the car. She looked around her amazed. She was in Paris. She grinned, excited. The taximan took out the bags from the truck and deposited them on the sidewalks. A man with a red outfit went out of the hotel.  
"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Davis. Bienvenue à Paris"  
Brooke smiled to the man. She had the impression to be on another planet. The man took the bags.  
"Follow me, Miss Davis." He said with the cutest french accent. Brooke nodded. They entered the hotel. Brooke was speechless. She had never seen something like this. A big hall gold and red. She heard people talking french.  
"Amazing..." She whispered. She shook her head and threw a gaze to the young man.  
"You've the room 231, on the second floor, Miss Davis."  
"Thank you." Brooke followed the man til the bedroom. Brooke gave him some tip.  
He nodded. "Thank you Miss Davis."  
"I love your accent..." She tried to read his name on his jacket.  
"Nicolas. You can call me if you need something."  
"Merci Nicolas." She tried to say in french. He smiled and left the room. Brooke wandered in the big room. Then she went on the balcony. A big grin appeared when she saw the Eiffel Tower further.  
"Oh my god!" She was sure now she was lucky. Even... more than lucky. Suddenly she saw a man on the next balcony. He was really handsome. Light brown hair and green eyes. He turned his head to look at her. Brooke was still smiling. He smiled.  
... ... ... ... ...  
_

**Savannah.**

Peyton closed the last pack. She was, now, in a empty living-room. College was ended and it was time to go back to her source : Tree Hill. She sighed. She grabbed the pack and went out of the living-room. She opened the front door to go out. She looked a last time inside the little house. She smiled.

_... ... ... ... ...  
Peyton parked in front of a little white house. It was the cutest house she had ever seen and it was hers. She came into the house and dance through the house visiting it room by room. Then she returned to the corridor which led to the front door. She saw a man standing there.  
"Someone told me you bought this house. I wanted to check if it was true." He said.  
She grinned.  
"I did."  
"Good to see you, Peyton Elizabeth Swayer."  
She moved to him slowly.  
"Good to see you too, Jake Jaglieski."  
He smiled. They hugged. He kissed her on the cheek. Peyton heard a little girl played outside. She moved a little and saw a little girl with white dress. The little girl stopped and looked at Peyton. Peyton smiled.  
"Hi, Jenny. Come to see me."  
Peyton knelt and the little girl ran to her and sourrounded Peyton's neck with little arms.  
... ... ... ... ...  
_

Lucas arrived on River Court. He asked the taximan to wait a minute. Lucas walked to the field. He squatted and touched the ground where 4 years ago they had painted on their names.  
Lucas smiled and looked around him.  
"Welcome home."


	2. Far Away

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Sorry for the big delay. But between exams and the other fic.. Anyway this is the second chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Tell me what you think, as usual ;)**

* * *

**  
**Lucas opened the door of the Karen's Café. The bell rang when he entered. He smiled seeing a little girl playing on the floor near of the counter. He squatted and opened his arms.  
"Hi Lily!"  
The little girl turned her head and grinned.  
"Luke!"  
She stood up and ran to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Oh Little Sis! I missed you."  
"You too, Luke."  
He stood up carrying her. He laughed when he saw about ten of his book on the counter. His mother sold his book.  
"Mom is in the kitchen." Lily said smiling. Her little right hand caressed his left cheek unshaven.  
"You are prickly."  
Lucas laughed and kissed his sister on her cheek. Karen arrived.  
"Lucas!" Karen moved to him. "Oh! I'm so happy you're here, buddy!" They hugged.  
"When did you arrive?"  
"Few hours ago." He put Lily on the floor. Barely her little feet touched the floor she was already jumping from his arms to go to play.  
Lucas sighed feeling peace inside him. He was at home far away from the life he had in New York. All he wanted it was resting, taking advantage of his family and his friends.  
"Oh! I would like to go to see Hales and Nathan."  
"You'll come to dinner, right?"  
"I will, mom." He put a kiss on her forehead.  
"Can I leave my bag here?"  
"Of course, you can." He nodded and left. Karen smiled.  
"Lily? I'm going to prepare your brother's favorite meat wanna come with me?"  
The little girl smiled.  
"Yes!" She ran into the kitchen.

Nathan went out of the bedroom. He rubbed his eyes. He was late and he didn't want to hurry him up at all. The living-room was dark, curtains were closed, boxes of pizza were putting on the counter, cans on the counter and the table. He sighed seeing how his place was a mess. He picked up the clothes which trailled on the ground, when someone knocked at the door. He sighed and went to open the door.  
"Hello!"  
Nathan let a smile appear on his lips. Lucas and Nathan hugged, then the blond one entered. Lucas looked around him. It was worse he thought. He looked at his brother worry. Nathan opened the curtains.  
"Don't pay attention to this mess..."  
"It's so bad?"  
Nathan shrugged. "It depens... If you think the fact I cheated on my wife and she got rid me of our house, it's not bad." Nathan sat on the couch. "I ruined everything, I ruin everything, everytime."  
"It was an accident."  
"Not for Haley..."  
"It's gonna be okay. You both lived things worse than that. You'll face it."  
Nathan nodded.

_... ... ... ... ...  
Nathan pressed the button of the intercom.  
"Yeah?" A familiar voice said.  
"It's me... Can I go up?"  
"Sure." The door opened after a buzz. Nathan went up til a door. On the door there was a name writen. Lucas Scott. Nathan knocked. The door opened.  
Lucas was speechless seeing the sad face of his brother.  
"What happened?"  
"I screwed it up... I screwed up everything with Hales..."  
Lucas lowered his head. He let his brother come in.  
... ... ... ... ...  
_

Peyton raised up her curly blond hair with a bobby pin then she took a deep breathe and knocked at the door. The door opened few seconds later.  
"I wanted to tell you goodbye..."  
Jake nodded.  
"You're leaving today?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay..." Peyton's smile of the morning was disappeared when she heard Jake's icy voice.  
"Say goodbye to Jenny for me..." Peyton felt her lips tremble, she was on the verge of crying. But she didn't want to. She moved to Jake and put a quick kiss on his cheek but near of the corner of his lips. Then she looked at him a last time and turned when she felt a hand grab her arm.

_... ... ... ... ...  
"I love you, Peyton."  
Peyton froze. The time slowed down. Few seconds seemed to be an eternity.  
"How... can... you tell me this... now..."  
"Because I do and because, I don't want to lose you again."  
Peyton had sat but she stood up again.  
"It's you who told me to confess my feelings to Lucas, it's you who told me to go away."  
"I know... and I spent all the year to regret it."  
Peyton shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, Jake... I'm really sorry..." She had to leave now, before breaking down. She grabbed her purse and ranaway. She walked quickly in the street. Then further she stopped, leant back again a tree and cried.  
... ... ... ... ...  
_

Peyton turned to look at him.  
"Send me some news..."  
"I will."  
He nodded. "Bye, Peyton Elizabeth Swayer."  
"Bye, Jake Jaglieski." She turned, for good, she went down the steps and left smiling but with tears in her eyes.

Haley went out of the car. James was playing behind. She opened the car door."Come on baby."  
James went out his bag on his shoulders. She closed the cardoor after him. The little boy was having fun jumping over a puddle. Haley smiled and caressed the back of his neck. Then he began to go up the white stairs which led to his father's appartment. Haley stopped at the foot of it. Something inside blocked her. A million of questions, a million of thoughts and memories came through her mind.  
"Mom?" Haley shook her head to come back on Earth and turned her head to look at James. She was smiling but her smile disappeared when she saw Nathan next to him.  
"Hey." He said, with a little voice. Haley noticed a little smile on his lips. Naley nodded and went up.  
"Okay Baby. Daddy will drive you at home tonight."  
James nodded. Haley knelt in front of him to straighten his jacket he began to fidget. He hated when Haley did this : straighten. She nodded guessing and put a kiss on his little nose.  
"Love you, Baby."  
"Me too Mommy." He looked at his father rapidly and came in the place. Haley stood up and looked at Nathan.  
"Don't be late. I don't want James to go to sleep too late."  
Nathan nodded, sighing.  
"Hales..."  
Haley raised her hand in front of his face to stop him.  
"Don't say anything."  
"I'm going to say something. I miss you. You and James. I miss you so much."  
Haley shook her head.  
"Nathan. I do not want to talk about That. I'm going to be late."  
She turned and began to go down.  
"Hales!"  
She stopped.

... ... ... ... ...  
_"Hales!" Nathan cried from the bedroom. Haley ran into the stairs then she crossed the corridor to go out. She opened the door and went outside. Her cheeks was burning by the tears which flowed on it like rain. She felt a hot flush travelling in her body and at the same time, she felt coldness on her skin. She took a deep breathe, knowing she had to leave and that it was raining. It was raining so hard, big clouds rose quickly in the dark sky.  
"Hales!" She heard from the front door before a burst of thunder. She was in the middle of the road. Disarmed, tired, hurt, like died. Her legs trembled and almost didn't support her anymore. Her heart bounced so hard in her chest. Her hair began to stick on her skin like her clothes. She was going to break down. Tears were mixed with rain.She walked away from that house, as quickly as possible, she wanted to be far away from here. She walked again and again, trying to fight the wind and the storm. She wanted to scream, and make getting out her pain. She felt a hand on her right shoulder and turned._  
... ... ... ... ...

She felt his hand on her right shoulder. She turned pushing Nathan's hand away.  
"Don't touch me, Nathan." She stared at him and left. Nathan sighed and supported himself with the banister.  
"Daddy?" Can we play?" He heard James asking from the front door. He looked at his son. He was the only thing who left to him.  
"Yeah." He nodded and followed his son.


	3. Back To Town

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews. I try to deal with all the character so tell me what you think about it and if you 've any ideas or comments to do about characters' actions, don't hesitate ;)  
See ya!  
xxx.  
**

* * *

Brooke was in her living-room when the phone rang. She hung up.  
"Allo?"  
"Brooke?"  
"Oh! Hales! I'm so happy to hear you!"  
"Me too. How you doing, girl?"  
She sighed then smiled to answer.  
"Fine." She lied.  
"I wanted to know if you still come to Tree Hill.."  
"I do! My plane is on tomorrow. But I'll take a cab."  
"Fine. Wanna go home?"  
Brooke sighed, guessing.  
"Nathan and you..."  
"For the moment, there's no Nathan and me. It's like that Brooke. You would react as I did."  
"I know. But..."  
"We'll talk about it when you'll be here. James is impatient to see you. And... I've to tell you that so am I."  
"Me too, TutorGirl. I miss you."  
"Oh! Lucas's in town."  
"Really? Great! I won't forget his book so. I want him to inscribe to me." Brooke heard the front door open. Then a man, brown hair, tall, but thin wearing glasses and the newest suit of Dolce & Gabanna.  
"Brookie Cherie." He said with a french accent from middle class. "I'm waiting for you in the hall for fifty minutes now." He talked moving his hands.  
Brooke nodded.  
"Hales... I've to go."  
"Okay... See you."  
"Yeah." Brooke hung down.  
"I was talking to my friend, Stanny." Stan was Brittish he lived in Paris for ten years now and worked as manager. Brooke had been lucky to meet him.  
"Anyway. You've a press conference, you know that."  
Brooke shrugged. Her first collection had been successful. Brooke didn't expected a such success and she was excitting and scared to death at the same time.  
"Yeah... I know... I... I've something to tell.."  
Worriness appeared on Stanford's face.  
"Have I some reasons to be scared?"  
"No..." She grinned, taking his hands and making him sit on the couch.  
"I'm leaving... to North Carolina. I need to find my friends again. I miss them..."  
Stanford was stunned and speechless. Brooke winced. After few seconds, he didn't move but his lips.  
"So... you... want... to... leave in America... whereas..." He stopped. His eyes opened bigger and he looked at her angrily. "Whereas your success is increasing to death!"  
Brooke winced again.  
"I'm sorry, Stan... but it's too much and... too scary... I need to return to the sources and maybe... find inspiration."  
"I'm giving you inspiration! Brooke Davis!"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Come on! Just for two weeks."  
"One and half."  
"No! Two weeks!"  
He stared at her and his face changed from angrily to nice.  
"Fine!" He stood up. "What about press conference?"  
She shrugged. Then she stood up. "Come on! They're waiting for me." She put a kiss on Stanford's cheek.  
"You're so lovely. Thank you."  
He rolled his eyes. "I know I 'll regret it." He sighed following Brooke. 

Haley was washing the table. She threw a gaze to another where James and Lily was drawing. She put cups and glasses on her tray and went to the kitchen. She came back in the room when she heard the bell. Lucas arrived at the counter smiling.  
"Hello, Princess!"  
"Hey!"  
"Can I have a coffee?"  
Haley nodded. She put a cup on the counter and began to pour the coffee when a person in the street attract her. A woman. Long brown hair. She wore jeans with a white top. She had glasses on her head to hold her hair. Haley looked at her.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Haley and Nathan were in the living-room. Haley sighed."I hope this one will be better than the previous one."  
Nathan laughed.  
"She was totally insane!"  
Haley stared at him.  
"I don't think it's funny. This girl wants to be a nanny and she's dressed like a... vampire and... she listens to hard metal music."  
Nathan moved to Haley and kissed her.  
"I feel she'll be great."  
"Hope you're right."  
Someone knocked at the door. Haley smiled and ran to the front door to open. A young girl, long brown hair, wearing jeans and a white top appeared.  
"Good morning, Missy Scott."  
Haley smiled.  
"Hi! You should be..."  
"Anna. Anna Jenkins."  
Nathan arrived, smiling. Haley looked at her husband, turning her back to Anna.  
"She's the good one." She whispered to Nathan. He nodded and said to Anna.  
"Welcome to Scott family!"  
Anna was speechless then a grin appeared on her lips._  
... ... ... ... ...

"Haley!" Lucas grabbed her hand to raise the coffeepot. Haley shook her head and saw the coffee all over the counter.  
"I'm... I'm sorry..."  
"You okay?" Lucas asked, taking napkins and putting them on the coffee.  
Haley looked at the street, the young woman wasn't there anymore. Haley shook her head.  
"I need to..." She didn't finish her sentence. She left the room and went in a corner of the kitchen. She leant back against the hall and cried. She let herself fall on the floor. Lucas moved to her, squatting in front of her.  
"Hales.." She looked at him in eyes. He took her in his arms.  
"Sshh. Sshh..."  
Haley broke down. She couldn't help, the pain was too high. 

Peyton parked her car in front of the white house. She went out of the car and went up the steps. She opened the door. It was dark. The furnitures were covered by white sheets. She sighed looking around her. She sat on the covered couch and remembered every memories. Her father didn't never come home. A storm and she had lost him. The only one who left to her. Her cell phone rang.  
"Yeah?"  
"It seems you're in town..."  
She smiled.  
"I am... How are you doing, Nathan?"  
"I can be better."  
Peyton nodded. Right after Nathan's visit to Lucas after Haley got rid of him. Lucas had called Peyton thinking his friends could support him. Peyton had insisted to Nathan come to Savannah.  
"I would like to see you. What about the Riverwalk in fifteen minutes."  
"In fifteen minutes. I'll be there."  
"Good." Peyton flicked down her cell phone.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Peyton was sitting on the front steps of her house. The sun brighted in a light blue sky without clouds. A dark gray car parked in front of her house. Nathan went out of it. He wore a black sweet and jeans. He stopped next to the car seeing her. Peyton smiled.  
"Hey you!"  
He didn't smile but when she greeted him he drew one on his lips.  
Peyton stood up and moved to him. They hugged. Then she put her right hand on his cheek and made him look at her.  
"I'm going to change your mind, Bad Boy." Peyton felt immediately her joke wasn't the welcome. She sighed.  
"I'm sure it's gonna be okay, Nate. Trust me."  
"You all say that... and it's not..."  
"Shut!" She put her finger on his lips. "Any negative thoughts. Just positive ones here."  
Nathan couldn't help to smile. She took his hand and led him inside. _  
... ... ... ... ...

Peyton was sitting on a bench in front of the water. She felt someone behind her.  
"Nice to meet you, Pey." She turned and smiled.  
"Me too." Nathan sat next to her.  
"So?"  
"So what?" She asked.  
"You come back in Tree Hill? For good?"  
"College is over... so... I think I am."  
He looked at her. She could see what he tried to tell her. She nodded and put her head on his shoulder.  
"Saturday will be the day..."  
"Yeah... four years..." Nathan said softly.  
"Are we different?" She asked, sitting up.  
Nathan looked at her. He shrugged.  
"We grew up... Things happened and changed our life..."  
"At least... you and I are still friends." She said grinning.  
"Yeah! Still friends." He put a kiss on her temple. "Fortunately you're here..."  
They sighed. Peyton stood up.  
"I want a ice cream, you?"  
"Why not.." They walked to the ice cream seller. Peyton bought a pistachio one and Nathan, a chocolate one.  
Peyton laughed. Nathan looked at her surprised.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"I'm thinking when you came in Savannah."  
Nathan winced.  
"God! I've ever been so sick!"  
"So do I! We ate..."  
"Almost... four or five ice cream boxes."  
"Five!"  
"Watching the badest movie of the world!"  
"What was it?"  
"A french movie... I don't even remember the title."  
They laughed walking. A person further attracted Nathan. He looked at this person. Long brown hair. He frowned trying to see better. Then he saw her smiling to the news vendor. Peyton looked at him.  
"Nate? You okay?" Peyton looked there in the same direction. Her gaze went from there to him again.  
"Nate? Nate?"


	4. Follow me, Pretty Boy

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews:D :D  
About Brooke, I wanted to say Stanford is not her boyfriend. It's her manager. Her boyfriend is the man we can see in chapter one.  
And about Nathan and Haley, don't worry it will be explain very soon. ;)  
xxx.  
**

* * *

... ... ... ... ... _  
"Nathan."__  
Nathan turned, he held a glass of punch in his hand. He saw Anna moving to him, she held a glass of punch too.__  
"Hey! What you doing here?"__  
"I've been invited by a friend who was in third year."__  
He nodded.__  
"Haley didn't come?" She asked, smiling.__  
Nathan sighed.__  
"No... She wasn't really fine and she prefered staying at home with James."__  
"Okay."__  
Nathan drank his glass. She moved to him. Nathan stepped back a little, but she smiled and served herself some punch.__  
"Wanna go out ? There's too much noise..."__  
Nathan nodded.__  
"Why not..." She smiled then bit her lip and turned the heels. Nathan frowned then followed her after serving himself a glass of punch again._  
... ... ... ... ... 

"Nathan!" Nathan felt a hand squeeze his arm and shaking him. He shook his head and looked at Peyton. Peyton seemed to be worry.  
"You okay?"  
"I... I just ... think... I saw someone... Anyway... Need help to move on?"  
"I need someone strong to help me, yeah."  
"Okay." He nodded and they walked away.

**One Day Later.**

Haley walked up and down in the house, once in the kitchen, another once in the living-room. Brooke had to arrive in a minute. Suddenly she heard the door bell. She jumped on herself and ran to open. She sighed seeing Nathan.  
"I know you're still angry with me, but can you stop be so desesperate when you see me?"  
"I'm not desesperate." She stared at him. "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to go out with Jimmy."  
"Not now. Brooke's coming."  
"I know. And you'll be able to take advantage of Brooke if I keep James, today."  
Haley sighed and let him in.  
They walked to the kitchen.  
"So... I've some news of your bitch?"  
"Hales!" He stared at her.  
"When I think it's you you said the next will be the good one. I hope it was right." She said with a sarcastic tone.  
Nathan shook his head, looking everywhere but her.  
"Okay you want to hear the truth. Actually I don't remember." Haley shook her head.  
"How can you ?"  
"How can I what? Try to have my wife back? Try to build my family again? After cheating on you?"  
Haley didn't move, her face was icy and angry.  
"I can because I love you and because all of this was a big mistake."  
"A big mistake? Maybe it's for this reason she's in town."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I saw her in front of the Cafe."  
"Me too." he said a little bit confused.  
Haley stared at her.  
"You too! You saw her again?"  
"No! I saw her on the riverwalk."  
Haley sighed.  
"Give it up. I don't care." She moved leaving the kitchen.  
"You can have sex her, I don't care ! Anymore!" She yelled. Nathan sighed still in the kitchen. He joined her.  
"I don't! I can't and I won't, Haley."  
She turned and shrugged.  
"I - Do - Not - Care." She yelled again.  
She turned but Nathan grab her by her arm and led her against him with violence. They were chest to chest. Their faces were inches apart. Haley turned her gaze, but he bent over and broke the gap between them. Their lips touched. The violence of the beginning became sweetness. Haley began to feel a hot flush increase inside her but she shook her head to prevent herself be invided by it. She put her hands on his chest and push him away. They parted.  
"Go away."  
Nathan looked at her, sadly, confused and begging.  
"Go away, Nathan." She repeated, her voice was hurt like her heart.  
He closed his eyes and moved to her.  
"I love you..."  
She shook her head. "Don't you think I love you too? Because it's wrong. I do. I do love you and it hurts so much. What you've done hurt me so much. A part of me doesn't to love you anymore to not feel this pain."  
"And the other one..."  
"It wants you to leave and let me forget or at least... accept."  
He put a kiss on her temple.  
"Okay... I deserve it, right..." Haley closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was the door's closing.

Haley was curling up on the couch. Suddenly she heard a car parked in front of the house. She wiped the last tears which flowed on her cheeks and stood up. She went outside and saw a cab. The taxidriver took out the luggages from the truck. A woman, wearing a red dress and with curly brown hair, was turning her back to Haley. Haley smiled. She would recognize her even in the bigest crowd. The woman turned after taking her luggages and paying the taxi. She grinned seeing Haley.  
"Hey!" Haley ran to her and they hugged.  
"I missed you so much, Tutor Girl!"  
"I missed you too, Tigger."  
They smiled to each other. Haley grabbed on of her bag and they came in.

**Later.**

Brooke knocked at the black door behind the house. It opened. Brooke smiled.  
"Hi."  
Lucas smiled to answer her. He moved her little to let her in.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Lucas arrived in front of a big building. He looked around. Paris was nothing compared to New York. He came in the building. He moved to the reception.  
"Good evening. I would like to know if Brooke, Brooke Davis is there?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Huh... A old friend."  
"Miss Davis went out tonight."  
"Okay... never mind... I'm going to wait for her.." He went to sit on a red velvet armchair in the hall. He moved, not knowing how sit correctly. Thirty minutes later, he saw a beautiful woman entered. She wore a long black sequined dress with a black coat. Her hair was curly and brighting.  
"**Bonsoir, pourrais-je avoir ma clé, s'il vous plait?**" She asked in french with an american accent.  
The receptionnist smiled and gave her a key. She nodded. Lucas stood up and smiled. When she turned and saw him, he saw her speechless.  
"Lucas?"  
"Hi Pretty Girl."  
She smiled and moved to him. They hugged.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted ... to see you..."  
Brooke nodded blushing.  
"Follow me, Pretty Boy." She put a kiss on his cheek and took his hand. _  
... ... ... ... ...


	5. The Party 1

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Hello!! I'm leaving on today (on 6th July) to my father's... so I hope I'll be able to update. At least I'll do my best for this. This is the 5th chapter with a cliffhanger (easy to guess...) Hope you'll enjoy it. The 6th chapter is almost finished. So write some reviews, please, and I'll post it ;)  
xxx.  
PS : Have, all guys, great vacations:D  
**

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were lying on the bed. Lucas was looking at the ceiling, and Brooke was sleeping, lying on her right side, turning her back to Lucas. She opened her eyes slowly and turned a little to see him.  
"Hey." He said smiling.  
"Hi."  
"Sleep well?"  
"Yeah thank you..." She moved again, uncomfortable, her clothes were crumpled.  
"I'm happy you're Brooke."  
She smiled.  
"Me too..."  
"It's for a really long time we didn't see each other..."  
"One year and a half."  
"In Paris."  
She nodded. Brooke checked Lucas's watch.  
"God. I said to Haley I just went to visit you and I stayed all the night."  
"Haley needs you, you know..."  
"I know. I gonna take care of her."  
She sat on the edge of the bed and just turned her head to smile at him.  
"See you later, Pretty boy."  
"I do, Pretty Girl."  
They laughed while Brooke stood up and opened the door.  
"Brooke?"  
She stopped and looked at him as she wanted him to stop her.  
"Yeah?"  
"What about a party... I mean... for the reunion."  
She nodded.  
"Great Idea!"  
"Great. I'll call you."  
"Fine." She smiled a last time and left. Lucas sighed and let him stretched on his bed, smiling as he smelt her perfume next to him. 

Haley was in the kitchen. Pancakes in the frying pan. Pieces of fruits into cups on the island of the kitchen. Pieces of toast still hot next to a jam pot.  
Haley wiped her hands and turned off the frying pan when she heard the door of the kitchen open.  
She turned smiling.  
"Hey!"  
Brooke smiled.  
"I'm sorry... I know... I told you I just went to visit Lucas for a while... and we talked and I fell asleep..."  
"Never mind! Lucas called me early this morning. so I decided to prepare you the greatest and the best american breakfast." She continued with enthusiasm.  
Brooke sat on the stool and listened to Haley.  
"So, we have pancakes, fruits, toast, jam, bacon, eggs, milk, coffee. And I prepared cookies for later. I'm planning to make muffins... maybe..."  
Brooke nodded. The disease of the cooking. Typical. To forget the pain. Brooke stoop up and hugged Haley.  
"Hales... Are you okay? You know you can tell me everything. I'll be there for you."  
Haley's face was sad but it became smiling.  
"I'm okay. I'm just... I mean..." She sighed and sat on the stool. "She is in town... and... I saw them two months ago exactly..."  
Brooke wiped Haley's tears with a napkin and kissed her on the temple.  
"It's gonna be okay. Everything will be okay. Trust me."  
"How did he do that... We were fine... we had a normal life, working, studying and raising our child."  
"He made a terrible mistake, Hales. It didn't change his feelings for you."  
"Mines, yes. They changed."  
Brooke sighed.  
"Anyway! I'm going to change your mind. So. Tonight, Lucas and I are preparing a party for our reunion. And we will have fun, as we ever had."  
"It includes Nathan..."  
"Of course, but we're not obliged to stay with him. You and I. Dancing, screaming, laughing..."  
"I don't know... I'm not really fine to... have fun..." she stood up. "Come on! Go ahead to eat it's going to be cold."  
Brooke nodded and sat.

Peyton opened the doors of the Tric and let people in. She went to bar when she saw Lucas and Nathan arrived.  
"Hey boys!"  
"Hey!"  
"Did you see the girls?"  
"They'll come." Lucas said. The music was on, and the room was more and more full.  
"Successfull."  
Peyton smiled. "Yeah." Suddenly, Lucas jumped herself feeling two hands put on his eyes.  
"Guess who..." She said changing her voice.  
"My favorite tigger."  
"Grggr." She laughed and sat on the stool next to him.  
"Nathan..." She said, hypotrically. "How are you?"  
"You're not obliged to talk to me. Nobody's obliged to talk to me..."  
"Ok... I take this for a 'yes'."  
"Brooke..." Peyton whispered.  
"What? Don't I have the right to be mean with the man who cheated on my best friend?"  
The four of us felt the air heavier.  
"Okay. We're for our reunion... I'm going to make an effort." She sighed.  
"No Brooke. Don't make any efforts. I'm a jerk, I'm the stupidest man on Earth. You and Haley are totally right." He took the glass Peyton had prepared and went away.  
Lucas stared at Brooke.  
"Brooke."  
"I hate Unfaithfullness. I think you know how much I hate this."  
"I know... But he's also hurt."  
"Haley is too."  
Peyton cleared her throat. "Where is she?"  
"She won't come. She didn't want to see him. And neither do I."  
She smiled, taping the table like to play drum and went to the dance floor. Peyton and Lucas looked at each other.  
"Such a Great Party." Lucas said.

Haley knocked at the door, she held James' hand. Karen opened it.  
"Haley baby... Need something?"  
"Hey... can I leave James here..?"  
"Of course! Hello Jamie."  
"Hi Auntie Karen."  
Haley knelt and put a kiss on his cheek.  
"See you later."  
He nodded. Haley stood up and gave to Karen a big bag.  
"I made muffins and cookies all the day."  
Karen looked at her sadly and she didn't know what to say.  
"Thank you, sweetie." She moved to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Thanks for James."  
"Welcome." Haley turned and left. Karen sighed and came in.

Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton were all around the bar. Nathan had his gaze lost in the bottom of his empty glass. Brooke was looking around hoping a smiling Haley would appear. Lucas was sharing between Nathan, Brooke and Haley. Peyton moved to Nathan.  
"Hey... Wanna talk?"  
"What about?" He asked without looking up.  
"I don't know... about Haley, about you... what you want..."  
"I want her, back. I want my family back. That's all I want."  
"And you think, it's staying here, your ass on this stool, in this place you'll reach to have your family back?"  
"No... but she does not want me back. I think... I should accept her decision and stay away from her, with my pain, my regrets and my remorses."  
"Oh you live in Hell."  
He stared at Peyton.  
"It's not a joke Pey. I lost my wife, the only girl I've loved."  
"And she loves you! So move your damn stupid ass!" She hit him. "You, men, you're so stupid! You always need a woman to tell you what to do!"  
He sighed.  
"Thanks..." He said.  
"Welcome." She said smiling proudly.  
Nathan stood up.  
"I'm going to call her... at least trying."  
"Go."  
He turned and left. Nathan went in a calm corner and flicked up his cell phone. When suddenly, he jumped on himself seeing a young girl arrived in the corner.  
"Hey Nate."


	6. The Party 2

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Here is the 6th chapter. It deals especially with Naley and Brucas. But don't worry I'll take care of Peyton ;)  
All your thoughts are welcomed :D**

See you all!!!!  


* * *

Haley went up the stairs to come in the Tric. The room was full. She tried to force her way through the crown to go to the bar where she had seen Brooke.  
When she arrived a big smile appeared on Brooke's lips.  
"Hales!" Haley tried to smile and went to sit next to her. Lucas smiled.  
"Hey you."  
"Hey!"  
Peyton moved to them.  
"Nathan's calling you."  
She shrugged.  
"Where's Jimmy?"  
"At Karen's."  
"Ok."  
"Pey, can I have a... orange juice, please."  
"Yeah!" Peyton served her friend. Haley nodded then, looking far away she saw the same girl that yesterday. Long brown hair. When the girl moved a little she saw Nathan behind. Haley felt hot flush. She stood up and walked there. Peyton, Brooke and Lucas looked at each another, feeling something was wrong. 

Anna moved closer to Nathan.  
"I miss you, Nate." She was almost crying.  
"Anna. It was a mistake. I was drunk. I'm married and I love my wife."  
"So... Why did you answer to my signals?"  
"I've nerve answered... I wanted to be nice and be a friend for you, that's all. Nothing more."  
She moved closer and put her hand on his chest.  
"I..."

... ... ... ... ..._  
Nathan drank a glass again. Anna laughed. She opened her beddoor and led him inside. She closed the door, locking, while Nathan sat on the edge of the bed.__  
"I think... I drank too much..." She moved to him.__  
"You're kidding, you've drunk only three glasses."  
"I lost this habit..."  
Anna moved closer to him, unbuttoning her shirt. She kissed Nathan. Nathan stood up.  
"Wait a minute.. what are you doing?"  
"Nothing..." She smiled and moved to her desk.  
"Another drink?" She served him. She gave him the glass. He drank. She moved to him, after some seconds, wrapped her arms around his neck and raised herself on tip-toe. Their lips met. Nathan felt himself weird. He didn't know where he was anymore. He had the impression everything turned around him. She led him closer to the bed. Nathan fell on it, leading Anna on him. Anna smiled and kissed him again and again. Nathan sighed and kissed her._  
... ... ... ... ...

Haley arrived there she grabbed Anna's hand on Nathan's chest and made her turned.  
"Anna! Nice to see you! You should tell me you were in town." Haley smiled. Nathan sighed. Haley could him whispered her name.  
Anna remained dumb.  
"You lost your tongue? You became dumb since you slept with Nathan?"  
"I.. huh... I... I wanted to talk to you both.. and explain myself."  
Haley laughed. Nathan moved to Lucas who had come with Brooke and Peyton. The two girls who had her arms crossed on their chest.  
"Wanna a piece of advice, Anna?"  
The girl didn't move.  
"You should go your ass away."  
"I think we should talk."  
"I don't want to talk with you."  
"So... You don't want to know what exactly happened..."  
"I don't care! What I saw it's enough."  
"I would be in your choice... you would like to know."  
"But you're not. And I don't." Anna turned to look at Nathan.  
"I've something to tell you... maybe we can talk outside."  
He shook his head, and lookd everywhere but her.  
Anna sighed.  
"Okay. I love you. That's what I wanted to say."  
Haley was speechless, she felt a wave of anger increased in her. The time slowed down. Haley's fist raised and punched her. Anna knocked over a little, she had put her hands on her face.  
Haley grinned.  
"Bitch!"  
Haley stared at her, then to Nathan. She sighed and wen t away. Anna stood up and looked at Nathan. Brooke moved to her. She smiled. She slapped her face.  
"This... for hurting my friend, Bitch." She smiled.  
"You're totally insane!" Brooke shrugged and went away.  
Peyton moved to her.  
"Forgive her... she didn't slap rather hardly, according to me." She smiled and punched her. This time, Anna fell on the floor. Peyton knelt.  
"This for hurting my friends. Hope to not see around again. Or I'll punch again, Bitch."  
She stood up and left. Anna was on the ground. Lucas bit his lips to prevent himself to laugh. Nathan sighed. He moved to Anna, stretching his hand.  
She looked at him.  
"I'm sorry. You should go away, Anna." She stood up without taking Nathan's hand. Tears flowed on her cheeks. She ranaway. Nathan looked at Lucas who was laughing. Lucas calmed down, then he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. 

Haley was walking on the riverwalk. She stopped in front of the wooden table. She sat on the table facing the river. She felt, almost one hour later, someone sat on the table.  
"You know... I love you and I know now what you feel... And I'm sorry for that. Because, I swore to myself to never hurt and I did. I hurt you. I don't know what to do, what to say... to relief your pain, your anger... but I love you. It should be enough. At leat it was enough... but maybe the pain is too high to be relieved by a 'I love you'. Anyway... You made me become someone and I screw it up. You gave me your heart and I broke it. You gave me a wonderful child and I ruined our family. But it didn't change my feelings. I love you and I will always love you. Always and Forever."  
Nathan touched lightly Haley's hand. Then he stood up and went away. Haley saw him disappeared little by little. Haley let the tears flowed on her cheeks.  
"Yeah... Always and Forever." She whispered.

... ... ... ... ..._  
Haley was in the bathroom. She cried for few hours, since Nathan left to go to the party at the College. James was at the neighbour's. They had fought again about Anna, for one year and an half now, they fought about Anna. Haley saw her too much close to Nathan. She was afraid to lose him. Why? He was in love with her. They were married. They had a child. They were happy. Nathan would never sleep with someone else. But why she was so afraid of? Nathan was bothered by Haley's jealousy. He didn't understand why she thought about it. He told Haley there were no reason he had sex with Anna, because he loved her. Haley grabbed the white object on the bathroom sink. She closed her eyes. She stood up and went to the living-room. She grabbed the phone and dialled Nathan's cell phone number.  
It was the answering message. She sighed. Bip.  
"Nathan... Please... go home.. I'm really sorry about what I said and what I think. It's really stupid. My reaction is stupid. I love you and I don't have the right to doubt in you. Please... go home. I've something important to say to you..."  
She hung down. The best solution was to go there. Nathan wanted her to come. She took her jacket and left.  
When she arrived there. The party was almost ended. she saw one of Nathan's friend.  
"Hey! Did you see Nathan?"  
"First floor, try to ask Anna."  
Haley nodded. She went up. She opened the door, hoping Anna would know where he was. Suddenly she saw. She felt her heart breaking in pieces. She couldn't say a word. Nathan was lying in the bed turning his back to the door. Anna sat up seeing Haley, with innocent eyes. Nathan moved and opened his eyes. Haley was devasted.  
"Haley..."  
She shook her head and left. She had the impression to be died. __  
"Hales!" Nathan cried from the bedroom. Haley ran into the stairs then she crossed the corridor to go out. She opened the door and went outside. Her cheeks was burning by the tears which flowed on it like rain. She felt a hot flush travelling in her body and at the same time, she felt coldness on her skin. She took a deep breathe, knowing she had to leave and that it was raining. It was raining so hard, big clouds rose quickly in the dark sky.  
"Hales!" She heard from the front door before a burst of thunder. She was in the middle of the road. Disarmed, tired, hurt, like died. Her legs trembled and almost didn't support her anymore. Her heart bounced so hard. Her hair began to stick on her skin like her clothes. She was going to break down. Tears were mixed with rain.She wal ked away from that house, as quickly as possible, she wanted to be far away from here. She would like so much to be in Tree Hill, but she couldn't. She walked again and again, trying to fight the wind and the storm. She wanted to scream, and make getting out her pain. She felt a hand on her right shoulder and turned._  
... ... ... ... ...

Lucas knocked at the door. Brooke opened it. She jumped seeing a big bouquet of flowers in front of the visitor's face.  
"What is it?"  
Lucas gave her the bouquet.  
"Forgive me."  
"What about?"  
"About Unfaithfulness."  
"It's the past, Luke."  
"I know. But... it was an excuse... I saw these flowers and I thought about you. If I would say this at the beginning you would think it was.."  
"Cute?"  
"I went to say stupid."  
"No... it's not. It's really cute."  
She took the flowers and let him in. He smiled when she closed the door.


	7. Sometimes I Think About It

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 ! **  
**

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?**

* * *

**They're all back to Tree Hill.****Hello everybody!! Finally I reached to have the internet in vacations. Anyway, Here is the 7th chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! XXX  
**

* * *

Peyton knocked at Nathan's appartment's door. Few seconds later, the door opened letting appear a half sleeping Nathan with messed hair.  
"Hello!" She said with enjoyment.  
Nathan frowned.  
"Pey... I've a terrible headache... can you just turn your tone of voice down, please.."  
"No! No Bad Mood Today!" She pushed him and came in the place. Nathan closed the door.  
Peyton looked around her, scared.  
"God! What the hell is this?"  
"My single apartment?"  
"No! It's a fing mess, Nate!" She put the bag she held on the island.  
"Okay. What did I tell you yesterday?"  
"Before or after punching Anna?"  
She stared at him then remembered what she had felt at this moment.  
"That was really great!"  
He nodded. "She didn't deserve it... I do..."  
He sat on the stool and looked into the bag. Peyton hit his hand and closed the bag again.  
"No breakfast, if you don't move your ass' jerk!"  
"I'm hungry and my fridge is empty." Peyton rolled her eyes and opened the fridge to check. In fact it was... really empty."  
"I told you..."  
She looked at him, sighing desesperatly.  
"Okay. Eat and then we're going to clean up your place. You can live like this." She pushed a little the bag to Nathan. He smiled amused. 

Haley rubbed her eyes, trying to walk to the kitchen where she heard noises. She saw Brooke, up on her stool searching something in a cupboard.  
"Brooke?"  
"Ah!" Brooke reeled and fell on the ground.  
"Oh my god!" Haley brought her hands on her mouth then ran to her friend.  
"Brooke? You okay?"  
Brooke sat up, wincing.  
"Ouch!"  
Haley laughed she looked like a little girl who pouting.  
"Hurt?"  
"No." She pouted. "You scared me to death!"  
"Sorry..."  
"I didn't hear you go home yesterday night. I thought you were with Nathan."  
"Why would I be with Nathan?"  
They stood up.  
"Because he's your husband... and you're his wife. And you love each other."  
"It's not a reason to spend the night with him... I don't forgive him yet..."  
"Bad decision. You're going to wait but when you'll do it, it will be too late."  
"If he loves me, he will wait for me."  
Brooke nodded.  
"Anyway... It's going to be... Lucas' birthday. And I wanted to try a cake... french cake."  
"Brooke... you're a really bad cooker."  
She pouted again.  
"I know!"  
"You're close together... you and Lucas."  
"We are friends. Like you and I."  
Haley put a kiss on Brooke's cheek.  
"I'll help you. But... yesterday I used all the eggs... and sugar... and flour. I don't have them anymore."  
"Shopping obliged."  
They nodded.

Lucas was in front of his computer in his bedroom. He always loved be here, sitting in front his desk, watching a white page and thinking about what he could write on. His cell phone rang breaking his thoughts. He flicked up the phone to answer.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hope you're in front of a white copy, a pen in your hand."  
"Just in front of my computer."  
"Better! I thought in your unknown town they didn't know computers."  
He smiled amused. Lauren Parks was his manager, she kicked his ass as he came in her desk and tol her he hadn't something about his next novel.  
"So you're inspired?"  
"Not exactly..."  
He saw her as she was next to him, angry, her eyes opened big and her mouth opened, speechless.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You told me you went in Bell Hill to find inspirations!"  
"Tree Hill."  
"Anyway. You're there. So find something, my love. You've to find something. I can lose my job and yours by the same way."  
"I know..."  
"You bother me, really bother me Lucas Eugene Scott."  
He winced. Eugene... it was a bad omen when she used it, and it was the sign she was very angry.  
"I"m going to try... I promise, Lauren."  
"I don't want promises. I'm not a girl of your little town whom you can tell promises and nothing more. I'm Lauren Parks, the woman who lead your success and your life, kicking your pretty ass. So moev it and find me something. I want acts. No promises."  
Lucas went to say something when he heard the tone. He sighed and flicked down. He drove his gaze to the screen and looked at the white page. He put his fingers on the keyboard and caressed it.  
"Please.. Just two words for the beginning..."  
_  
... ... ... ... ...  
Lucas was sitting in the bottom of the librairy waiting for the doors opened and let people in. He heard screams and louder talks. A woman, thin, black hair and brown eyes moved to him.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Exciting and... scared to death."  
"I can imagine. And it's just the beginning." She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"You're going to be a great author, Lucas Scott."  
He nodded.  
"How many people there are outside?"  
"Hundred or more. But it's not important. The most important it's you. Take pleasure to do this, Lucas."  
He smiled. "Thanks, my precious pearl, Lauren."  
She turned red. "Let's go, open the door." She told two men further. _  
... ... ... ... ...

Peyton and Nathan were sitting on the ground their back against the couch.  
"God! Doesn't it better?"  
"Thanks Pey."  
"What about? Clean up your messed place?"  
"To be there. You know... you're the one who accept to talk to me..."  
"You're not an outcast Nathan. You're just in a bad period. And it's not totally your fault."  
"Maybe... But if my love for Haley was so strong... why wasn't I conscious of what I was doing?"  
"You're drunk. I know it's not an escuse but..."  
"No it's not."  
Peyton laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Yesterday night, the slaps."  
He sighed.  
"I noticed you were distant with Lucas... Everything's okay?"  
"Yeah..." She nodded. "We didn't talk a lot since our break-up."  
She sighed and stood up, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm going to see him. Wanna come?"  
"No. I'm going to stay here. I would like to keep James today.."  
Peyton nodded. She bent over him and put a kiss on his forehead.  
"You can count on me Nathan. If you need to talk, or anything else, you know I'm there for you."  
"Thank you Peyton." She smiled and left. Nathan stayed sat on the ground and closed his eyes.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Nathan opened the bathroom door slowly. The shower was running. He smiled seeing Haley's silhouette through the window. He took off his clothes and opened the door of the shower tub. Haley turned, surprised.  
"You're crazy! You scared me!" Nathan laughed and closed the door. He bent over putting kisses on her shoulder, on her neck til her ear that he began to nipple. Haley closed her eyes, feeling herself so good, the warmth of the water running on her skin and her husband's body touching hers. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, turning a little her head to touch his lips with hers and made their tongues collide. Nathan moved a little, stucking her against the wall.  
"Nate..." She whispered between his lovely and wild kissed.  
"Yeah?"  
She parted and looked at him in eyes. What she wanted to say had less important now. All she wanted was his kisses, his body against hers, his caresses and his love.  
"Nothing..." He bent over and kissed her again. Then when she tought the climax would come, he parted. Haley looked at him, disappointed and angry.  
"What's wrong?"  
He looked at her up and down. "What do you think about a kid?"  
She frowned. "I think if you stop all the time at This moment, you'll never make a baby. And why are you talking to me about it?"  
"Because, I want to... we're young I know... but..."  
She smiled. "We can try..."  
He answered by a kiss and this time he didn't stop._  
... ... ... ... ...

Nathan grabbed his cell phone and dialled Haley's number.  
"Hey! You're on Haley James Scott's answering machine. I'm busy right now. So let me a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. See ya!"  
Nathan smiled listening to her sweet voice.  
"Haley.. It's me. I need to talk to you... we need to talk to each other. Please.. I'll wait for you tonight, at my place. Please come... For Jimmy... for us."  
He hung down and sighed hoping she would come.

Lucas opened his bedroom door to go outside, he froze seeing Peyton, ready to knock at it.  
"Hey!"  
He smiled. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
"I wanted to see you."  
"I need a walk, come with me?"  
She nodded. They began to walk on the street between oak trees and sweet little houses.  
"So? How is Author's life?"  
"Empty. I've the writer's block and it's risky for my career. And yours?"  
"I came home, but I've a job in New York. For a radio channel."  
"Congrats!"  
They hugged.  
"Yes.. but... I don't know... I know it's a chance for me. But it's missing something..."  
"No boyfriend?"  
She shook her head. "No..."  
"We can talk about it you know... even if we aren't together anymore."  
She smiled.  
"Sometimes I think about it... and you?"  
Lucas nodded looking at Peyton and then he sighed.


	8. Never Again

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**This is the 8th chapter. I'm inspired so I'm already writing the 9th. Hope you'll enjoy it as usual, Tell me what you think ;)  
See ya !!  
**

* * *

... ... ... ... ... 

_ Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the beach. The sun was setting down, letting colors like red, pink and orange in the sky. Peyton slid her hand into his when she realized Lucas went to talk.  
"Don't say anything, Luke."  
He nodded.  
"It's better like this."  
She put her head on his shoulder.  
"We are friends, right?"  
"Yes, we are." She said looking at him in eyes.  
"I love you, Peyton."  
"I love you too, Lucas. But our love became friendship, a true friendship. The best and the more important I've never had. Sincere."  
"Confident, and Trusting?"  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
She put a kiss on his cheek. She put her right arm on his shoulder and they hugged. Lucas put a kiss on her forehead.  
"Do you think we'll find them?"  
"Sincerely... I think you've already find the good one, Lucas. You know it within you."  
He nodded. "If only..."_

... ... ... ... ... 

Peyton and Lucas were still walking. They looked at each other. They smiled. They knew they were friends and nothing was more important."Did you regret sometimes?" He asked.  
"I think it would be different, but I don't regret. You should keep up our friendship better."  
"You're right! I agree."  
"So. What is the news in your life, Lucas Scott?"  
"A big lack of inspirations."  
She winced.  
"For your next book?"  
"Yeah..."  
"If you need help or I read a part you wrote... I'm there."  
He put a kiss on her cheek. "You're so nice, Pey."  
She smiled proudly. "I know, I know." They laughed and carried on their walk.

Brooke was in the kitchen, spreading the icing on the cake. Haley and Brooke had cooked all the day on the cake. She remembered the next year, when Lucas came in Paris, for the first time. She smiled remembering all the week they had spent, talking like real friends, visiting museum and librairies, reading Lucas' book, laughing... After her day of work, she had come home and had seen the table dressed for a romantic friendship dinner and a big cake for her birthday. She grinned looking at the cake proudly. "Perfect!"

Haley flicked down her cell phone after had listened to Nathan's message. She sighed, sitting on the couch. She buried her head in her hands. She looked at he clock. 6pm. She stood up and joined Brooke in the kitchen. Brooke was writing something with cream on the cake.  
"Success?"  
"Yes! You know the name of the cake in France, it's _**Le Succès au chocolat**_."  
Haley frowned. She moved to Brooke and surrouned her around her waist.  
"Nathan let a message..."  
"What did he say?"  
"He would like I come... there..."  
Brooke hugged her friend.  
"Haley... Think about your son. He needs you and Nathan. And you? Don't you need Nathan?"  
"I need trust, Brooke."  
"I know..." Brooke raised Haley's chin with her hand.  
"Listen to him Haley..."  
Haley nodded.

Lucas opened the door when he heard someone knocked at the door. He froze seeing her in front of him.  
"Lucas."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"When I called this morning I was at the airport. Don't you let your dear Lauren in?"  
He moved a little and let her come in.  
"Thank you! Your little town is not really in the middle of nowhere, as I thought."  
"Next time, trust me."  
She frowned. "Well, no."  
She sat on his bed and looked around her.  
"So... it's this... your bedroom in your dear mom's little and sweet house."  
He nodded.  
"I'm not the guy you think, Lauren..."  
A sexy smile appeared on her lips. Lauren was really pretty, black hair sometimes curly, sometimes straight. Her eyes were bright ing.  
"Really?" He nodded again moving to her.  
"Yeah."  
She stood up and surrounded her arms around his neck. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.  
"Another girl?"  
"Come on Lauren. We're just friends. Don't be jealous."  
"I know we're just friends. Working relationship. No more."  
He nodded. "Agree."  
He went to open the door.  
"Happy Birthday!" Brooke sang, holding a box in front of her. Lucas grinned, but he noticed Brooke's gaze going on Lauren. He lowered his head. Brooke smiled, trying to be convincing.  
"Fortunately the cake is big enough."

Haley knocked at the door. Nathan opened it.  
"Hey." She said. She could see surprised, joy and embarassment on Nathan's face.  
"So I'm here.."  
He let her in. She put a purse on the island in the kitchen.  
"I'm listening to you." She said icy.  
"Haley... can we talk nicely..?"  
He invited her to sit on the couch. She nodded and went to sit. Nathan sighed sitting in front of her on the armchair.  
"I don't know how begin..."  
"I can't help you..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Stop to be sorry. I can't bear your escuses anymore, Nathan."  
"Do you think you'll be able to forgive me one day?"  
She lowered her head.  
"I don't know."  
He went to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his.  
"I love you. And I know you love me. We're a family. We need each other, Hales."  
Haley bit her lip.  
"I need you to talk to me... Need you tell me what you feel, your anger, your pain..."  
She stood up.  
"Yes, I'm angry, I'm hurt, I'm disappointed. You cheated on me. We were happy, married, parents. We have a kid, he needs you. Our life was wonderful, no troubles, no worries and you screw it up, Nathan. You broke everything just because you had sex with her. I love you, yes, and nothing even if the worst mistake of you could destroy it. I love you and I always will..." Her voice trembled, as she went to break down.  
"I love you and I'm scared to lose you. I I can't forgive you now, I can't because I'm afraid it happens again." She cried now.  
Nathan stood up, his hands touched lightly her waist to lead her against him. Haley sobbed, tears flowed on her cheeks. Nathan kissed her forehead to raise her head a little. Then his lips went down to hers. Haley cried between his kisses, but inconsciously she put her hands on his shoulders and raised herself on tip-toe. Haley felt hot flush travelling inside her. They danced from the living-room to the bedroom. Nathan slid his hands under a shirt, caressing her stomach then he took it off. They laid down on the bed, Nathan above. Their lips parted. Haley had her eyes closed. Nathan bent over as to kiss her again but his lips just touched hers.  
"Never again, Haley. Never again. I promise."


	9. Family

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Here is 9th chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it as usual !! Thanks for you reviews.**

I want to share with you a sentence which travel in my mind for few times since I know my best friend's leaving France...  


** "One day, ways parted, but between true friends they will always cross again."**

**And In French... **

**"Un jour, les chemins se separent, mais entre vraies amies ils se recroisent toujours."**

* * *

Haley opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on her right side. She needed a moment to realize where she was. She saw her right hand cup by Nathan's one and his left hand rest on her hip. She sighed. She turned a little to look at him. She winced when her moving wake him up a little. His face was so... perfect. Perfect was the first word which came in her mind to describe it. He looked like a sleepy angel, half-man for his body, his muscles of his shoulder, his arms and his legs, and half-child for the expression of his face. Haley looked at the ceiling. She drew his arm away, putting it on along his side then she sat on the edge of the bed. She crossed her fingers into her hair, threw a last gaze to him and left the room, after picking up her clothes. She got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to take her purse. Her eyes had been attracted by the slate on the fridge. She sighed. Did she let a note? **_'Hey Nate! Thanks for the night but it's not enough to forgive you'_**. She shook her head and took the chalk. There was already a drawing of James on it : a guy and a girl with a little boy between them and a sun above. Haley bit her lip and drew a little heart between the guy and the girl, so just above the little boy. Then she wrote under.  
"Family." She put the chalk and left, closing the door slowly. 

Brooke entered Karen's Café. Karen was wiping the counter.  
"Hey Brooke!"  
"Hey! Can I have a coffee."  
"Of course, Sweetie."  
Karen poured some coffee in a coffeecup. Brooke went there to pay.  
"Keep it, I offer it."  
"Thanks Karen."  
"Welcome." Brooke smiled and looked at the table nearer. James was drawing with Lily.  
"Hey, Little Boy."  
She went to sit next to him.  
"You okay?"  
He nodded. "Where's mommy?"  
Brooke looked at Karen who shrugged. Brooke put a kiss on his forehead and moved to Karen.  
"She didn't go home."  
"She brought James at home before going to see Nathan. Since, I've no news."  
Brooke shrugged and said.  
"I've to go. I've some stuff to do."  
"Okay, see you, Brooke."  
"See you." Brooke made a sign to James who smiled to her. She took a deep breathe when she was outside. The sun brighted and burnt gently her skin. She began to walk when she heard her name.  
"Brooke!" She turned and saw Lucas running to her.  
"Hey, I wanted to see you." He added.  
She nodded. "Can you walk with me, I've some stuff to do.."  
"Yeah."  
They walked on the sidewalk side by side. Brooke shivered when she felt his hand on her back to begin the walk.  
"So why did you want to see him, Luke?"  
"I wanted to thank you for the cake."  
She grinned. "You're welcome. Haley helped me to do it... you know how bad cooker I am."  
"Anyway... it was very nice, and delicious by the same way."  
She nodded.  
"Happy you liked it. Did your friend enjoy it?"  
Lucas laughed. "Yeah, too. Lauren is my manager you know."  
"She seems to be very nice."  
"She is." Brooke rolled her eyes discretly.  
"She looks like you sometimes."  
Brooke stared at you.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah.." Brooke lowered her head. She stopped.  
"Oh god I've forgotten something at home. I've to go." She put her hand on his arm.  
"See you later?"  
He nodded. He looked at her going away, some disappointment on his face.

Nathan turned in the bed, the sun came into the bedroom through the window, warming the white sheets, Nathan kept his eyes closed and his hand travelled on the other cushion to feel her next to him. Empty. Nathan opened his eyes sitting up a little. Nobody. "Hales?" He stood up, grabbing his shorts and putting them on. He went to the living room. The place was empty. He sighed and took his phone. He dialled Haley's number. But no answer. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. He ran to the door and opened. He stepped back seeing Lucas. He sighed disappointed. Lucas hesitated to come in seeing his brother's face. "Okay... It's always a pleasure to see you my bro." Lucas said smiling.  
"Sorry... I thought it was Haley."  
Lucas looked at himself in the mirror. "No... sorry. It's just your idiot brother."  
"Idiot?" Nathans asked putting a shirt on and opening the fridge to take orange juice.  
"Yeah. Idiot." Lucas sat on the stool of the island and Nathan did the same. Nathan served a glass to Lucas and one for himself.  
"Wanna talk about it?" They asked at the same time.  
"You first" Nathan said.  
"I can sum up in one word."  
"Me too."  
"Brooke."  
"Haley."  
They sighed.  
"What's happening with Brooke?"  
"I don't know exactly. Yesterday, she came at hom with a cake. A birthday cake." Nathan winced.  
"No it was nice and delicious. But there was Lauren."  
"Lauren? Oh! Lauren." Nathan reminded the first time he saw her in New York. Lucas nodded.  
"I'm not with Lauren. I like her, right, but... she's just a friend."  
"And Brooke?"  
He shrugged. Nathan laughed. "You won't never reach to choose, Lucas. Peyton, Brooke, Brooke, Peyton. And now Lauren."  
Lucas sighed and shook his head. "And you? What's wrong with Hales?"  
"We slept together."  
Lucas winced imagining. "No details please."  
"It was just great and she wasn't here this morning. What can I think?"  
"Call her."  
"I tried."  
"I don't know what to do..."  
"Go to see her, Nathan. She's the one who can explain."

Lucas jumped the steps then walked to his bedroom door. He opened it and jumped on himself seeing Lauren with her shirt open. He turned closing his eyes.  
"Sorry!"  
"Never mind, you can't turn you know." He hesitated. she took off her shirt and took another one.  
"I was working and after my seventh cup of coffee and it fell on me."  
Lucas laughed. Lucas went to sit on the egde of the bed, looking at Lauren.  
"Lauren... What did you think about..."  
"Brooke?" She asked smiling. He nodded.  
"She seems to be nice. A little crazy but nice." She was folding clothes and put them into her bag. "Why?"  
"Like this... Brooke is great..." He said looking at a photograph on the desk. He moved there and took the frame in his hands. It was a picture of Brooke and him during the summer before their last year of high school. They were on the beach.  
"A love story... It's a great idea for your next book..." He turned to look at her. He knew she had guessed. She shrugged buttoning her shirt.

Haley closed the door of the closet and jumped seeing Nathan at the doorway of the room.  
"God! You scared me."  
He was hiding something behind his back. The he stretched a bouquet of purple flowers. He was grining. Haley sighed.  
"Nate..."  
"I don't know what I did... so... I'm sorry and how you couldn't bear my escuses anymore, I give you purple flowers."  
She shook her head and left the room. He followed her still holding the flowers. In the kitchen she turned to face him but he bent over and put a kiss on her lips. She stepped back.  
"What are you doing?"  
He frowned. "Kissing you..." Before she answered he carried on.  
"That was great this night and I'll do my best for the next ones be the same."  
Haley shook her head and her hand at the same time to stop him.  
"Wait! This night was... a ... a mistake, Nathan. I didn't forgive you. I'm still hurt and probably more. Don't you understand I need time?"  
"So?"  
"So? So nothing Nathan. I won't sleep with you another nigth, at least... not for the moment."  
Nathan sighed.  
"I love you, you love me. We're supposed to be together. You told me last night, you told me so many times you love me."  
Haley lowered her head. Nathan put the flowers on the island.  
"I won't give up, Haley. I told you. I'll fight for you. We'll be together."  
Haley looked up at him.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"It's not so easy..." She whispered but he was already in the living-room. Haley went there and saw him, taking James in his arms.  
"Hey buddy!"  
"Daddy!" James hugged his father, then looked at his mother.  
"Mommy? If Daddy's okay. Can I sleep at his home?"  
Haley looked at Nathan quickly and smiled to James.  
"Of course, you can."  
Nathan grinned. "Go to take your bag."  
"Yes!" The little boy jumped off his father's amrs and left running.  
Nathan and Haley remained silent til James come back. Nathan took James' bag and turned to say something.  
"Family, Hales." Her throat burnt herself as she realized he had seen the slate.


	10. What You Want

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**10th Chapter on! Hey! Sorry I know it's short but... Hope you'll enjoy it, review and.. the next chapter is coming soon. ;)  
**

* * *

Brooke knocked at the door. It opened. Peyton appeared, she wore a bandanna on her hair and jeans overalls.  
"Hey Brooke!"  
"Hi." Peyton had stains of paint everywhere on her.  
"Please, come in." Peyton moved a little to let her in.  
They walked to the living-room, at least it used to be a living-room. Brooke was speechless seeing white old sheets everywhere on the floor.  
Peyton smiled to Brooke. I needed some changes."  
"I see."  
"Come, we'll be better in the kitchen." They moved there. Brooke sat on the chair while Peyton served to the two of them a glass of ice tea.  
Brooke nodded to thank her and Peyton sat in front of her.  
"I'm happy you visited me."  
"It's for a long time we didn't talk..."  
"Yeah... The last time it was when Lucas and I broke up."  
Brooke lowered her head.  
"It's about Lucas, right?"  
"I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't talk to you about him."  
"No! It's okay! Lucas and I are friends. Only friends. We love each other like friends, even maybe like brother and sister, like you and I, Lucas and Haley. You and Haley."  
Brooke nodded.  
"So... what's wrong?"  
"I would like to know..." Peyton took Brooke's hand to comfort her. They smiled to each other and talked about their life.

Lucas and Lauren were walking. They arrived near of the high school.  
"So it's here you found your inspiration for your first book."  
"Yeah. Tree Hill High School."  
"Tell me Luke... Everything in our book happened."  
"My relation with my brother? The Love-Triangle ? My best friend leaving for Tour? Everything happened."  
"Your life seemed to be so quiet..."  
He stopped and looked at her. "You know all my life thanks to my book, but I don't know yours."  
"Nothing to say."  
He laughed. "Liar."  
"I swear. There's nothing to say, Luke."  
"Okay! Where were you born?"  
"Wyoming."  
"Have you siblings?"  
She shrugged.  
"One thing by day, right?"  
He laughed. "Okay, Misterious girl."  
"So, now? Where are you leading me?"  
"You'll see..."

Nathan was in the kitchen preparing the breakfast. He heard James' steps from the bedroom to the kitchen.  
"Hello Daddy!"  
The little boy arrived smiling.  
"Hey Buddy!"  
Nathan took his son in his arm and make him sit on the stool.  
"Hum... Pancakes!"  
"Yeah! Begin to eat while I'm reading mails."  
The little boy took the spoon full of jam and spread it on the pancake. Nathan sat in front of him opening the first mail. It was a bill. Another one, he sighed. He opened the second. Surprised appeared on his face.  
"Oh man."  
"What is happening, Daddy?"  
Nathan looked at his son. "I've to..."

"You've to quit your place ?" Haley asked half surprised and half angry. Nathan nodded.  
"They're going to destroy the building to make a hotel." "It's a joke! And why would you come here?"  
"Because it's my house."  
"Our house."  
"Better!"  
Haley rolled her eyes.  
"Why won't you go at Peyton's? I told I needed time Nate, it's not like this you'll reach to be forgiven."  
"Haley! It's also my house! I've the right to come here when I want and actually I need to come here. I understood you needed time, I'm not idiot even if I want you more than anything. I'll let you time. I just need to come back home, because the place I'm paying it's gonna be destroyed at the end of the month."  
Haley lowered her head.  
"Well. Do what you want to Nathan... I don't care. As I told you I don't care what you do. The second guest room is free."  
She went away. Nathan sighed, crossing his fingers into his hair. He looked around, he was in the corridor, he saw James hiding in the stairs.  
"Hey buddy..."  
The little boy moved a little and sat on the first step. Nathan went to sit next to him.  
"Why mom is angry?"  
"You know, we explained you..."  
"It's about your mistake?"  
"Yeah..."  
"But I do mistakes too, and Mom forgives me."  
"It's different..."  
James nodded. They heard Haley called James from the kitchen.  
"I have to go. Will Mom forgive you? And you'll come back at home?"  
"Of course. Everything will be okay soon."  
James smiled and left, running. Nathan stayed on the first step, he sighed and stood up to leave. When he heard Haley's presence behind him. He turned and saw her arms crossed on her chest.  
"I know." He said. "You don't care about what I do. And I also know you don't care about what I think and what I feel. I won't come home as you don't want to. I'll find a solution. But I repeated what I said. You and I, always and forever. We'll be back together, I know it, I'm sure of it and you're too." He opened the door and left. Haley sighed and leant back against the hall, sighing and lowering her head.

The door bell rang. Haley and James had left to go at Karen's. Brooke went out of her room and ran to open. Lucas appeared.  
"Luke!"  
"Hey, you!"  
"Come in."  
She let him in and closed the door. They went to sit on the couch. They remained silent.  
"Why did you come?"  
"I wanted to see you..."  
"Nice..."  
They smiled to each other.  
"Luk-"  
"Broo-" They said at the same time.  
"Yeah?" They answered at the same time. They smiled nervously.  
"You first." Lucas added.  
"No you."  
He nodded.  
"Okay..." He sighed. Any words wanted to be prononced. And there were so much words he wanted to tell her. Brooke moved a little on the couch to fin the perfect position but any would be fine. The atmosphere was heavier and uncomfortable. She didn't know how but when she turned her head to look at Lucas' eyes, he was closer to her, his hand on hers. Their eyes didn't quit each other. Lucas moved a little again, leaning his head. Brooke closed her eyes and felt his lips touched hers. Brooke opened her eyes, meeting immediately his brown eyes.  
"Brooke..."  
She stood up, feeling a wave of fear. But he grabbed her by her fist, stood up and led her against him. He put his lips on hers again, letting his arms around Brooke's waist. Even if these latest days he didn't know exactly what he wanted. Tonight, he knew one thing : he didn't want her to be far away from him.


	11. All I Need Is You

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**11th Chapter! I'm leaving on the Riviera tomorrow... I hope I'll have the internet to update... if it's not the case... I'll write the chapters and I'll post them on monday 23th or tuesday 24th!!**

See you all guys!! And please reviews ;)

* * *

_You and I, always and forever. We'll be back together, I know it, I'm sure of it and you're too_. Haley rolled onto her bed, trying to find the good position to sleep. But it wasn't the position which prevent her to sleep. His words echoed in her mind. She laid down on her back and looked at the ceiling. The life was so perfect, she had everything she could dream, even if she was young. She had everything to be happy : a son, a husband even if he did mistakes. Nathan had always done mistakes even if he didn't want to. He was so... tactless, childy. She knew she needed him. But was it a reason to forgive him so easily? He had cheated on her, it was the biggest mistake he had ever done. She sighed. She turned her head a little when she heard the door opened. Brooke appeared a little.  
"Are you sleeping?"  
"No. Come in." Brooke came in, closed the door and went to lay down next to Haley. They looked both at the ceiling, remaining silent. Brooke broke it.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"I'm thinking about Nathan." Haley looked at Brooke. "And you?"  
"Lucas..."  
She pouted. "I've the impression to be in High School. Still thinking about men."  
Haley laughed silently.  
"I would like to be in High School... before That day."  
Brooke took Haley's hand.  
"Hales... you love him. Don't let him go. He loves you so much. I know you don't want to lose him, you can't live without him."  
They looked at each other in eyes.  
"Why do I have the impression it's not for me you said this."  
Brooke shrugged.  
"We both don't want to lose someone, because..."  
"You love Lucas..."  
"And you love Nathan."  
Haley nodded. Their gaze turned, fixing the ceiling again.  
"Lucas kissed me."  
Haley smiled without moving.  
"Wanna a secret?" She asked her best friend. Brooke looked at her and nodded.  
Haley took a deep breathe and told her. 

Lucas and Lauren were sitting at Karen's Cafe. They laughed when Peyton entered and moved to them.  
"Hi!"  
"Peyton!" Lucas stood up and hugged her.  
"You okay?"  
"Fine and you?"  
"Tired. I painted all the house."  
"Why don't you ask me? I would help you.."  
"I wanted to do it alone." Peyton sat next to him. Lauren cleared her throat. Lucas shook his head hearing Lauren's signal : i-am-here-Lucas-Eugene-Scott.  
"Peyton, this is Lauren my publisher." Lauren smiled to Peyton. "Lauren, this is..."  
"Peyton Swayer. The ex-girlfriend." Lauren finished. Peyton nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"I didn't imagine her like this." Lauren said to Lucas.  
He nodded. Karen arrived giving a hug to Peyton and putting a cup of coffee. Peyton thanked her before she went back to the counter.  
"So... Peyton... What do you do?"  
"Nothing for the moment... I'm searching for something in music or drawing."  
"You draw?"  
"Yeah."  
"Peyton draw very well. She worked for a paper in Tree Hill."  
"Really? Comics?"  
"Kinda..."  
Lauren nodded. Karen called Lucas. He stood up.  
"Escuse me..." He went there. Lauren moved to Peyton.  
"I would like to see some of your stuffs..."  
"Why not."  
"Today?"  
"Yes of course."  
Peyton and Lauren smiled to each other.

Nathan sighed, letting himself drop into the armchair. He turned on the Tv and began to flick channels bored. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. He stood up and saw Lucas smiling with two cups of coffee from Karen'sCafe in his hands.  
"Hey Bro!"  
"Hi." He let Lucas in then he went to sit again where he was after closing the door. Lucas gave him the cup and sat on the couch.  
"I wanted to propose you something."  
Nathan frowned.  
"Haley talked to you?"  
"No... why?"  
Nathan shrugged. "Nothing..."  
"Did you talk about your night..?"  
He laughed nervously.  
"I should forget it. She doesn't care and I'm torturing myself thinking about it."  
"I don't think she doesn't care..."  
After some minutes of silence, Lucas asked.  
"What do you think about fishing?"  
Nathan frowned.  
"A week-end you and I, in New Bern."  
"I don't know..."  
"It will change your mind. Come on! Prepare your sleeping bag and here we go!"  
"Lucas..."  
"We are leaving at the end of the afternoon. I'm piking you up at 6."  
Lucas stood up and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"Sounds fun!"  
Nathan laughed amused when his brother closed the door. He shook his head and stood up.

Haley straightened her brown halter neck knee length dress. She had a high ponytail. She went to put her high heels shoes when she heard noises from the garage. She went down bare feet. The front door was opened. She looked around. Who could it be? Brooke was going out to shop with James. She went out and saw Nathan's car park in front of the house. The garage's door was opened. Haley walked there and saw Nathan's back searching for something.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Nathan jumped on himself, banging his head into shelf.  
"Ouch!"  
Haley winced, bitting her lip.  
"You scared me to death." He said, rubbing his head where he had been hurt. Haley moved to him.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"My sleeping bag.."  
Haley raised her eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Lucas and I are leaving in New Bern."  
"Oh..." Nathan turned to seach again. Haley deicided to help him, she searched and found it.  
"Here." She took it and gave it to him.  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome." They went out of the garage and while Nathan closed the garage's door, Haley asked.  
"What about the place?"  
"Nothing. Can I go to take something inside?"  
Haley was surprised by his question, not only surprised, she was disappointed. She nodded and followed him. Nathan went to the living-room he opened the TV furniture and checked the cds.  
"Nathan..."  
"Yeah?" He said without moving, more concentrated on his search.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"What about?" Once again he didn't move and his voice was flat as if he didn't care about what she was trying to say. Haley moved to him.  
"Can you look at me when I'm talking to you?"  
He looked up at her. Haley frozen, pierced by his cobalt blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I reacted like an idiot yesterday. If you need to go home, you can. It's our house..."  
"Really? Yesterday you didn't give me this impression."  
He closed the furniture after finding what he wanted. Haley moved to block his way.  
"I know and it was stupid. I just want... You've to understand it's not easy for me... You cheated on me whereas I thought you loved me and nothing would happen to us." She stopped and he raised his hand.  
"Wait. I love you! You've not the right to doubt in it."  
She lowered her head. He was right. All of this had to finish. She had to solve, she needed him, James needed his father at home.  
"This situation can't carry on" She said to herself. She realized she had said it in loud voice when Nathan nodded saying.  
"I agree."  
"Come back home..."  
He raised his eyebrow. "I thought you needed time."  
"All I need is you..."

... ... ... ... ..._  
Nathan slid his hands under a shirt, caressing her stomach then he took it off. They laid down on the bed, Nathan above. Their lips parted. Haley had her eyes closed. Nathan bent over as to kiss her again but his lips just touched hers.  
"Never again, Haley. Never again. I promise."  
Haley__ opened her eyes, she cupped his head with her hands and kissed him. Their kiss went from soft to passion. The hours spent, body against body. Haley felt pleasure and extase increase inside her. She surrounded his with his arms, holding him as she was going to fall. He kissed her in the hollow of her neck. Haley caressed his shoulder and whispered in his ears the words of Love. Nathan looked at her.  
"I love you." She whispered again.  
He smiled peaceful and pressed his lips against hers._  
... ... ... ... ...

"So..." She moved to him, raised herself on tip-toe and put a kiss on his lips.  
"Do you want to forgive me?" He continued.  
"At least I'll try. I just want my family back. You and I with our son." She smiled. "I'll call you..."  
Nathan nodded. He moved a little but she grabbed his fist and led him against her. He bent over and their lips touched.


	12. Feelings

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**A New chapter before my departure to my father's home. Hope you'll enjoy it..  
**

* * *

Their lips parted. Haley looked at Nathan smiling.  
"You're gonna be late..."  
"I don't care. I'm with you..."  
"We should take our time, Nathan. Spend time with Lucas and when you'll come back... Move in here..."  
He nodded.  
"Do you know how much I love you?"  
"Huh... But you'll try to prove it now..."  
"I will..." He kissed her again.  
"James is here?"  
"No, he's with Brooke."  
"I'm going at home then when Lucas will pick me up, we will come here, if he wants to come with us."  
"I'm sure he would like."  
Nathan nodded. 

Finally, Nathan came back home, just the time to pack some stuff and Lucas arrived at his place to pick him up. They went to Haley's to ask James if he wanted to come with them. When Haley opened the door, James was already running to his father his bag on his shoulders. So, they immediately left. Haley had been stayed for awhile outside, sitting on the bench under the porch, thinking. She felt herself peaceful now Nathan and her's situation was clear. They were soulmates, they loved each other, they needed each other. They got over and they would get over all the troubles they could have, because they were together. They made one. The sun began to set down, letting a sweet light of red, orange and pink in the sky. Haley sighed softly, putting her hand on her stomach. She stood up and came in.

Lauren and Peyton were in Peyton's living room.  
"Do you know... Andy Parker?" Lauren asked watching Peyton's works.  
"Parker? Anderson Parker ? The designer? From the AP Design?"  
"Yes." She answered still watching the drawings.  
"I know his name. He's a great designer label cartoons."  
Lauren opened her purse and searched, then she gave a piece of paper. Peyton read it. "Anderson Parker. New York. AP Designer."  
"You should go to call him."  
"Me?""Yeah! You're talented. Your work is... he should like, I'm sure! Call him, try, you'll see. And if not, I'll help you because I love what you do."  
Peyton smiled to her.  
"Why do you do that?"  
"Simply because it's my job and I know when I meet someone if this person can be successful, like Lucas. And you." Lauren smiled and took a drawing.  
"I love this one." Peyton watched it. It was Jenny when she was a baby, they were her parents drawn in her eyes.  
"Who is she?" Peyton smiled but couldn't help to have an heavy heart thinking about Jenny and... Jake.

Lucas parked the car under oak trees. They went out of the car and walked a little. The landscape was wonderful, rocks mountains, trees, forest aorund a lake where the water was so green-blue and the sun reflected onto.  
"We should settle under the trees there." Lucas proposed.  
"Okay, here we go."  
They walked, bags on their back to the place and settled there. Lucas and Nathan prepared the fishing rods and they went to sit near of the lake. James was playing dribbling not far of them.  
"So quiet."  
"Yeah. Finally your idea wasn't so bad..."  
"I've always had good ideas, Bro." Lucas said smirking.  
Nathan laughed.They remained silent for awhile, til Lucas broke it asking.  
"How did you know Haley was the good one?"  
Nathan looked at his brother, surprised.  
"She tutored me and I was...I felt myself empty... lonely when the tutoring was ended. I smiled each time I saw her, then when we began to date, I could help to think about her all the time. Sad when she wasn't with me, happy when she was. I knew I was in love with her. I knew she was the good one when she'd been ready to make love the first time... I mean... I thought before this day, I could build something with her, build my life and my future... but this day, when she had been ready, I knew I wanted her. It was impossible to imagine having someone else my life. She was my family, my best friend, my soul. I knew she was and she would be forever." Nathan smiled then concentrated on the quiet lake. Something was weird, he turned to look at Lucas.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
Lucas sighed without looking at his brother."Since the next year... I think a lot about... Brooke... I went to see in Paris next year... We spent time together but I felt this feeling I felt when we were together, the second time... I felt the same you felt with Haley..."  
Nathan smiled.  
"So... you dates with Brooke, you cheated on her with her best friend, you dates again with her and you cheated again on her with her best friend and you dates with her best friend for two years and now you realized you're in love with her."  
"Do you think I'm in love with her?"  
"Definitely, dude!"  
"I know she wouldn't want to..."  
"Why?"  
"Because I hurt her so much..."  
"Don't give up. I hurt Haley too, and she wants to try again."  
Lucas smiled. "Your love so strong."  
"Yours too, the fact is you don't know it yet."  
Lucas lowered his head. Nathan felt a pression from his fishing rod. He stood up trying to pull the fish out of the water.  
"Oh men!" Lucas stood up and helped his brother to hold his rod.  
"There are sharks in this lake?" He yelled. Suddenly the thread broke, Nathan fell on the floor, unbalanced and pushed Lucas was the same time. They were both on the floor, wicing. James moved slowly to them his ball in his hands.  
"I'm hungry, daddy." Nathan sighed. Lucas laughed, pushing his brother to stand up.

* * *

**So? Bad? Good? Tell me what you think, what you imagine for the next chapters.. etc. Please reviews and tell me !  
The next chapter : Braley scene, Luthan/James scene, and I hesitate with a Breyton scene or just a Peyton scene with this design... **

* * *


	13. As Soon As

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay... I was really busy looking after my lil sisters. Anyway this is the 13th chapter !  
**

* * *

Haley had been wake up by the storm. It had rained all the day, but now it was worse. she had lit the lamp which was on the nightstand and she was sitting on the windowsill. Usually, the rain made her calm, but today it was the oppposite. The disappointment of the day before and the worry to know Nathan, Lucas and James near of the lake with that storm, made her feel worried. She turned her head to the door when at the same time that a thunder it opened. Brooke appeared. Her brown hair brushed by a ponytail and wearing a pink top and white and pink pants of pyjamas.  
"Can I come with you?"  
"Of course." Brooke closed the door and went to sit on the windowsill.  
"You can't sleep?" Haley asked.  
"No. I was watching tv. The storm covers all the coast."  
"I'm afraid. Boys are in New Bern..." Brooke rested her head on the cold window.  
"Lucas kissed me."  
Haley sat up. "Really?"  
Brooke sighed. "I don't know where I'm going... You know since the next week Lucas and I are close. We talked a lot when he'd come in Paris. It was like if we had learned to know each other."  
"Do you love him?"  
"I loved him... maybe I always will. BUt I'm afraid. I don't want to be hurt again."  
"I know... But Peyton and him are just friends now... You don't have to be worried about it..."  
"No... It's not about Peyton and Lucas. I mean... Not only..." She paused. "Then they're someone else... "  
Haley guessed in the way she said these words it couldn't be serious. Haley guessed her friend was trying to convince herself it could be.  
"A french man, I met him siw months ago. He's nice." Brooke put her smile on her face.  
Haley sighed.  
"Does it enough?"  
Brooke looked at her friend in eyes. They'd always known what the other was thinking just looking at each other in eyes. Haley's question was right.  
"Does it enough to be nice, Brooke? Does he love you? Do you love him?"  
"I can't say..."  
"How is he?"  
"The kind of men I used to date in high school..."  
"Jock : sport, drinks, girls and parties?"  
"Yeah..."  
Haley lowered her head.  
"Follow your heart. I just want you to be happy, Brooke." 

Lucas and Nathan walked in the wood, the wind had destroyed their tents, the food they had brought and their stuff. Nathan carried James. In spite of the trees they were wet as if they had jumped into a swimmingpool. Their clothes stuck on their sin, drops fell on their face. It was night, they could heard the rain collide with the ground, with the lake further. Flash of lighting. Thunder and Flash again. Nathan winced when James squeezed his neck with his little arms. He tried to make his son up as he slid down off his arms because of the wetness. Lucas put his hand on his brother's and yelled to be heard by him. "There's a shelter further!" Nathan nodded and followed his brother. After few minutes of walking, fighting with the storm they arrived near of a hut. They ran and came inside they sighed relieved. Nathan put James on the floor. The little boy trembled, wet. Lucas shook his arms like to make dry his sleeves. Nathan knelt in front of James and took off his coat. "I'm cold, daddy and I'm hungry." "I know buddy..." James went to sit on the old armchair which was near of a fireplace. Nathan moved to Lucas. "Do you think there's some food, here?" "I don't think... " Nathan went to open the furniture but nothing inside. Lucas opened another one and found blankets inside. He took them and walked to James.  
"Hey, Mister J. Take off your clothes and wrap yourself into the blanket."  
"Okay, uncle Lucas."  
Lucas nodded and took one to his brother.  
"Thanks." They did the same and went to sit on the floor next to the fireplace. The little boy stood up and went to sit next his father who surrounded him with his right arm.  
"Daddy, I'm still hungry..."  
"I know buddy..." Nathan looked for his brother's gaze. They both lowered their head.  
"As soon as the storm will have stopped, I'll go to find some food. Now, try to sleep, okay?"  
"Okay daddy..." The little boy didn't say anything else anymore, he rested his head on his father's chest and fell asleep. Nathan and Lucas didn't say anything else too, listening to the rain falling and the wing which made a branch of a tree hit against the hut. The silence was til Lucas said.  
"What are you think about?"  
Nathan smiled. "I was thinking I would give everything to be with Hales. She and I walking in the rain, a sweet and hot rain. You?"  
"I would like to eat one of Brooke's cake. A big cake she would make with different colors."  
They laughed silently.  
"Brooke's bad cooker." Nathan said.  
"Yeah... but her best ingredient is Love."  
Nathan nodded. "I know what it is. I would like to eat Haley's zucchini bread."  
"Oh yes! It's so delicious!"  
"Especially hers!"  
"Yeah."  
The silence settled again til Nathan said.  
"You know... Haley and I had planned to have another kid before I mistook."  
"You felt ready?"  
"Yeah. We tried. But I think she's not ready anymore. She has to trust me again before. Not so easy..."  
"She will. No doubt. She loves you."  
"I know... Ca we go home tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
They smiled to each other. Lucas closed his eyes trying to imagine what Brooke could be doing right now. Probably sleeping in her cosy bed, smiling to her dream. He smiled to himself and fell asleep. Nathan stared into space for a while hoping for the rain stop. It was probably the first time he hoped something like this. But he wanted so much to be with Haley as soon as possible and take her in his arms to tell her how much he loved her. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep and dream.

Haley was still siting on the window sill. It was still raining. She turned her head, Brooke was sleeping. Haley stood up and went to take the phone. She dialed and waited. She sighed dissapointed when she heard the answering message.   
"Hey. It's Nathan. Leave a message and I'll call you back. See you!"_ Bip_.  
"Nate? It's me... I wanted to know of everything was okay... I'm stupid because the storm you probably can't use your phone. Anyway... I just wanted to tell you I missed you and I wanted you to go home as soon as possible... Miss my men! Bye... I love you." She whispered the last three words and hung down. Haley sat on the edge of the bed and turned off the light. She laid down and closed her eyes for trying to sleep. 


	14. Fall

This is my version of the next season ! The season 5 !

**What happened to the characters ?  
Did Lucas published his book ?  
Did Nathan play in a great basketball team ?  
Are Haley and Nathan still happy with their son ?  
Peyton and Lucas are still together ?  
What happened to Brooke?  
Are they still the same ? Still Friends ?  
They're all back to Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Here is... I hope you'll like it it's an important chapter in the story especially for Naley. And soon Brucas don't worry!! Enjoy it!! xxx  
**

* * *

The storm had stopped, early in the morning. When Nathan went out of the hut to check, he saw big grey clouds in the sky, it was drizzly. Nathan came in. Lucas and James were laughing.  
"We can go." Lucas nodded. James ran outside. Nathan rolled his eyes when he saw his son jump into a puddle of mud, getting dirty.  
"James..."  
The little boy laughed and ran away. Nathan and Lucas followed him, walking.  
"I loved our week-end, Luke... Thank you."  
Lucas smiled to his brother. "Yeah me too. We should do this more often."  
"Yeah, definitely. How many time to join the car?"  
"Half a hour... I'm not sure to remember the way..." Lucas plunged his hand in his coat pocket.  
"My cell phone is the only thing we've."  
"I let mine in my bag there..."  
They walked, James still before jumping over the puddles. 

Haley put two bowls on the island of the kitchen, she had prepared the breakfast : toasts, pancakes, muffins, orange juice, peanut butter... She put a big smile on her lips when Brooke entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.  
"Hello!"  
"Hey..." Brooke winced and sat on a stool. Haley was grinning, pouring orange juice in a glass. Brooke looked at Haley.  
"Can you stop smiling like this you give me a headache."  
"Oh come on. Drink." Brooke began to drink. "What about shopping today?" Haley asked.  
Brooke looked up at Haley, letting a smile appeared on the corner of her lips.  
"Sounds perfect." Haley nodded. she couldn't help smiling.  
"Why are you smiling like this?"  
"I'm just fine. I'm impatient to see Nathan. I love him and if I don't try to forgive him I wouldn't be happy anymore. I want him and I talk as soon as he come back home and try together to make it work again."  
"Good decision. Nathan loves you, you love him and it's the most important."  
"Yes. We're a family."

Nathan and Lucas stopped looking around them.  
"He was here one minute ago!" Lucas said. Nathan sighed.  
"James!" They heard a little laugh from behind a tree. Nathan walked there. He jumped on himself when he saw James went out, screaming and laughing.  
"James! It's not funny! Come on! We've to go home, now."  
He stopped, his mischievous eyes looking at his father and his familiar smirk. Nathan couldn't help smiling. He had the impression to see himself in front of him. Lucas moved to his brother.  
"I think this little boy wants to play."  
Nathan nodded. "Okay!" Nathan smirked and ran after his son who screamed and ran away. Lucas laughed and followed them. Nathan looked at James running. The ground was muddy and slipping.There were a wet air and a small cool wind. All a sudden, Nathan stopped, frozen hearing a scream of fear. Nathan couldn't move, he didn't see James anymore. He felt Lucas arrived behind him. Nathan took back his mind. He ran to the edge where James had disappeared. The two men bent over, knelt on the ground. James was lying on the ground.  
"James!" Nathan screamed.  
He saw the little boy's eyes moved. He sighed relieved.  
"I'm going to go down, Luke. Join me there." Lucas nodded. Nathan began to go down.  
"Watch out, it's slipping."  
Nathan nodded a little and took a deep breathe.

Lucas stood up and looked around trying to find a way to join James and Nathan there. He didn't know what to do. A million of questions came through his mind. He looked down to Nathan.

He put his feet on a rock, not sure. He felt the rock move under his weight. His hands were wet and dirty by the mud. He raised his feet hesitating to put it on. He looked down seeing James lying in the mood but he had to so he put his feet on the rock. The rock fell under him, making him unbalanced, his right hand slipped then the left one right after. Nathan felt him unsecure and fell.

Haley opened the closet and took a mug. She saw Nathan's mug. She put hers and took Nathan's. She caressed the painting on it. She closed her eyes and remembered.

... ... ... ... ..._  
Haley was in the kitchen when Nathan entered the kitchen.  
"Hey..." He moved to her and played softly with her ponytail. He bent over her and put a kiss on her forehead.  
"What are you doing?"  
She looked up at him smiling. She showed him proudly the mug she had just customized.  
"What do you think?"  
He laughed smiling. "Very cute!" He bent over her again and pressed his lips on hers. He smiled at her again and watched the mug. Haley had painted his number 23 on it with blue paint and she had writen Sexy Daddy on it."  
He smirked. "So... I'm sexy." Haley bit her lower lip.  
"Yeah... Totally..." He took her hand and led her against him, slidding his right hand around her waist. Haley rested her hands on his chest.  
"We should... take advantage..."  
"That... James is at Karen's..."  
Nathan nodded. He leant his head and kissed her. His left hand travelled on her back and unzipped her dress. Haley laughed between his kisses while she undid his belt. She turned, letting fall her dress on the floor. Nathan smiled looking at her back so perfect, so sweet like a peach peel. He made his hand slid along her back from her neck to the small of her back where he saw his number. Haley smiled feeling Nathan drew with his finger the tatooed number._  
... ... ... ... ...

Haley smiled. Suddenly she felt her heart being harder and she let the mug fall on the floor.

Nathan opened his eyes with difficulties. He couldn't see anything, everything was blurred. He heard undescribable noises, he guessed Lucas' voice, but he wasn't sure. It was like if he was in another world. He didn't feel anything, no pain, nothing. He felt his lips moved a little. What was happening? What happened? What would happen? He heard his name, and he recognized James' voice.  
_James..._ He remebered what happened. James fell. _James is okay... _He repeated his name in his mind as if he didn't want to forget it. Then he thought about Haley... _Haley..._ He saw her face her smile. Suddenly he closed his eyes and he didn't see anything anymore.


	15. Need Someone

* * *

**Hey everybody! I'm back ! So I wrote 2 chapters during my vacations, and I took advantage of these three weeks to correct the previous chapters **_(for the moment the chapter 1 and 2)_** (at least the mistakes I saw, I'm sure there are still mistakes..). I realized I missed a lot of words ot letters, I missed to conjugate verbs sometimes, and a lot of typing error. I'll pay more attention for the next ones.  
Hope you'll carry on to read my story...**

**Ideas, wishes and opinions are welcomed !**

**So this is the chapter 15 !  
**

* * *

Lucas walked up and down in the white corridor, wet, tired, disarmed. A nurse ran through the corridor, Lucas straightened thinking she was coming to give him some news, but she passed without stopping her way. Lucas sighed and stopped his walk and sat on the armchair. He crossed his fingers into his hair sighing again. He wiped his face and closed his eyes. When he opened them he stood up, walked to the phone which was hanging on the white and sad wall. He dialed a phone number and waited the tune.

Haley checked around, searching for the perfect top which would fit with the skirt she had chosen. She found a top : beige with a V neck, spagetthi straps and (paillettes) all along. Brooke arrived behind her.  
"Nathan wouldn't be able to resist to take it off of you, if you buy it..."  
"What?" Haley turned surprised.  
"It's sexy."  
Haley shrugged.  
"He knows I need time..."  
"Maybe... "Haley smiled. "And you? Have you found something?"  
"Yeah a pretty dress..."  
"Let me guess... Red, V neck, Knee lenght."  
Brooke shrugged. Haley laughed, they went to buy and went home.Haley opened the front door. Brooke followed her. They carried bags for different clothing shops. They laughed talking about different things. Brooke went up to put her bags in her bedroom, while Haley went in the living-room. When she passed into the room she noticed she had messages, looking at the answering machine. She moved there and pushed the button.  
"You have 4 missed calls and 1 new message. Bip. Hales... it's Lucas..." Haley frowned guessing something was wrong in Lucas' voice."I'm at the hospital of New Bern... Something happened..." Haley let the bags fall on the floor.  
"Come... Come quickly... He needs you. He's going to need you." Haley felt bitter taste into her throat and her heart being heavier. Her breathe was cut. She just turned her head to look at Brooke who had just arrived at the doorway.  
Brooke looked at Haley surprised.  
"What?" Haley could say a word. She trembled, feeling a hot flush and fell sit on the armchair, disarmed.

Peyton was walking on the beach, she sat onto the sand, facing the sea. She closed her eyes and breathed.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Peyton's lips parted Jake's slowly. They looked at each other, intensively. The silence settled, just their breathe could be heard. Peyton smiled nervously, lowering her head.  
"What?" Jake asked.  
"Nothing..." She looked up at him. Jake smiled back.  
"You know Peyton... I regret to let you go two years ago..."  
She nodded. "But if you didn't, I wouldn't never know Lucas and I were just friends, very good friends and nothing more..."  
"You loved him."  
"Yeah, I did. But Lucas needs someone else in his life. He doesn't know it yet... He looks for her but she's just next to him."  
"Brooke?"  
Peyton shrugged. "He needs someone different from him, someone who make him discover things and the contrary."  
"You wasn't her?"  
"No... I wasn't." Jake nodded. He let his hands around her waist and took her in his arms. Peyton smiled and surrounded his neck with her arms._  
... ... ... ... ...

Suddenly, her cell phone made her come back on Earth. She hung up.  
"Hey Brookie? What's up?""Peyton... Lucas called... I need help... Haley's not fine. We've to go in New Bern." Brooke said worry in her voice.  
"I'm coming. Calm down Brooke. I'm coming." Peyton stood up and ran to her car.

**Later.**

Haley entered the hospital. Her head hurt her. she felt Brooke's hand slid into hers and on her right side she felt Peyton's presence then her hand on her left shoulder.  
"Come on Hales." Brooke said.  
They moved all together to the reception where nurses were talking. Haley moved there slowly as she moved to the Death. Afraid of knowing what was going on. A nurse turned her head when she saw them coming.  
"May I help you?"  
Haley nodded but she looked at Peyton as she couldn't pronounce any words. Peyton nodded to Haley to tell her she would ask.  
"Our friends are here. One of them has had an accident. Nathan. Nathan Scott. He's her husband." The nurse nodded and began to check files.  
"Oh yes. The young man fell a cliff. The little boy is in the room 141. His uncle wandered waiting for news of his brother. Your husband is still in surgery." She said to Haley. Haley put her head on Brooke's shoulder, crying. She was relieved now she knew James was fine. "It's okay Hales..." Brooke said trying to calm her friend. Peyton threw a gaze to Brooke. She nodded guessing what she wanted to say and led Haley to the room where James were after the nurse's explanation while Peyton asked more about Nathan's situation.  
Brooke and Haley arrived in front of the room. The door was closed. Haley looked through the window and saw James into the bed. Haley cried again and dropped into the armchair in the corridor. Brooke sat next to her.  
"Hales... he's fine." Brooke put her hand on Haley's.  
Haley wiped her eyes and took a deep breathe.  
"I've to go to see him... What will I say if he asks me something about Nathan... I don't know anything..." Brooke took her friend in her arms.  
"I'm going to see Lucas, right? You go to see James."  
Haley nodded, stood up and came in the room. Brooke took a deep breathe and stood up to look for Lucas. 

Haley smiled when the little boy turned his head to look at her.  
"Hi baby..."  
"Hello mommy."  
Haley went to sit on the chair next to the bed and took his hand.  
"Where is Daddy?"  
Haley lowered her head. She tried to smile.  
"Hey buddy... You've your little arm in plaster... You'll ask for Auntie Peyton to draw you something on.."  
He nodded. "Where's daddy? He was lying on the ground, he did not move..."  
Haley sat on the bed and took James in her arms.  
"He's okay... He's going to be okay... I'm going to see you, okay?"  
"Okay... Can you tell him I am sorry." James moved closer to his mother. Haley cuddled him, bitting her lower lip to prevent herself of crying.

Brooke turned on the right in the white corridor and she stopped. He was there, walking up and down. Brooke froze when she saw his clothes wet and dirty. She took a deep breathe.  
Lucas felt someone looking at him. He was too worried, too preoccupied and tired to turn his head. He took a deep breathe the he felt the perfume, a sweet perfume of vanilla. He would recognize it among a million of others. It was her. He turned his head and saw her standing there. She walked to him then she took him in her arms. He squeezed her to make her closer.  
"Brooke..." His voice trembled.  
Brooke looked at him. She cupped his face, caressing his cheek with her fingers.  
"Ssshh.. It's okay, Lucas. It's gonna be okay." She raised herself on tiptoe and put a kiss on his forehead. Then she hugged him again.  
Few minutes later, after their embrace they went to sit on the couch in the corridor. Lucas buried his face in his hands. Brooke saw a blanket on it, probably the blanket they had given him when they had arrived at the hospital. She took it and drew it on Lucas' back.  
"If something happen..."  
Brooke caressed his hair. "It's not your fault."  
"I was unable to do something... It wasn't a good idea to go there..."  
"Don't say that. You shared a moment together, you shared a moment with your brother. It's an accident."  
"But if..." He cried burrying his face i his hands again. Brooke sighed, feeling herself disarmed. she just put her head on his shoulder. A gesture meaning : I'm here Lucas. Anywhere, Anytime you need of me. I'll be there.

Peyton turned on the right in the corridor and stopped when she saw them. They were sitting on the couch. She watched them a moment and smiled before leaving.

Haley moved slowly. Her heartbeat became harder as she came close of the room where he was. She stopped in front of the window. She looked through the window. She saw a woman into a bed, eyes closed, connected with a machine. Haley jumped when a man passed next to her, a coffee cup in his hand. The man didn't look at Haley and came in the room. Haley watched him, he went to sit next to the woman. Haley sighed. She had to do the same but she couldn't help to be afraid, worry and she couldn't help to feel guilty. She made a step and opened the door, she entered but froze when she saw him further. She cleared her throat. The doctor was next to Nathan, checking, writing something on the file. He turned his head.  
"Can I help you?"  
Haley nodded. "It's my husband."  
"Oh..okay."  
"How is he?"  
"Your husband had been seriously injuried. He had an hemorrhage. His spinal cord had been touched."  
Haley frowned. "What does it mean?"  
"It means he might not walk."  
"For awhile, right?"  
The doctor lowered his head.  
"I can't say... Sorry."  
"Is he woken?"  
The doctor shook his head. "No... But you can't stay with him. When he will wake up, we'll drive him in a single room."  
Haley nodded and walked to the bed. She shivered when she arrived there. His face was pale, unlife. Haley sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand, she put a kiss on it.  
"Nathan... Just wake up... Open your eyes..." She bit her lower lip to prevent herself of crying, but she couldn't help. She burst into tears, keeping his hand in hers.


	16. Open Your Eyes

Hey guys! Here is the 16th chapter.

Please read and Review !

Bye xXx

* * *

Peyton was at the Karen's Café. She was drawing, drinking a coffee. Karen came to her and put a plate on the table."I cooked some cookies."  
Peyton looked up at Karen, smiling.  
"Thanks."  
"What are you doing?" She asked seeing the drawing on the napkin.  
"Oh sorry! I didn't have any copy and I got some inspirations."  
Karen laughed. "You can draw where you want, sweetie. Expect on my tables."  
Peyton nodded, then looked back at her drawing. Karen returned to the counter. Peyton sighed when she realized what she had drew exactly. A little house and a little girl, sat on a swing. Sadness on her face. Peyton folded the napkin and finished to drink her coffee. Suddenly the door opened and Brooke entered.  
"Oh you're here!"Peyton smiled to her friend who came to sit in front of her.  
"Do you have some news of Nathan?" Peyton asked.  
"They brought him in a single room. He woke up, few minutes... but as he's on drugs..."  
"How is Haley?"  
"I saw her a short moment, she told me Nathan wasn't so fine, according to the doctor. I don't know what to say to her... I would like to do something but..."  
Peyton took Brooke's hand to comfort her.  
"And Lucas?"  
"He feels guilty..."  
"I suppose he's upset..."  
Brooke nodded and lowered her head.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
Peyton obliged Brooke to look at her.  
"I know you, Davis. Come on! What's wrong?"  
Brooke sighe again. Payton saw sadness on her friend's gaze.  
"I don't know... Lucas and I are close... maybe too much. And I don't think it's the moment to talk about it, right now."  
"About? Your feelings?"  
Brooke shrugged.  
"I know what you feel about Lucas."  
"How can you know? I don't know it myself."  
"Inside you, you do. You should talk to him..."  
Brooke burried her face in her hands, sighing.

Haley put a vase with a bouquet of purple flowers on the night stand. She caressed the petals, smelling their perfume. She turned. James was sittingon the armchair in front of the bed. He didn't move, fixing at his father. His motionless father. Nathan slept for few hours now. Haley didn't know exactly which hour and which day it was, as she was too lost, too upset and too tired. Haley sighed and went to sit next to James.  
"Hey baby... Need something? Drink? Eat?"  
He shook his head. He didn't talk, he stayed sitting on a chair since he had seen Nathan like this. Haley caressed his cheek but he turned his head. Haley lowered her head.  
"James..."  
He fixed at Nathan again without a word, without a move. Haley sighed, stood up and returned near of the flowers.

Lucas was driving. He had left the hospital few hours ago. He had driven all the time. Now he parked the car, went out and walked then went up the exterior stairs. He opened the door and came in the place. Lucas closed his eyes, feeling the presence of his brother. Since the accident he felt it near of him. He turned his head and looked at the wall. He moved there slowly. There were photographies hung on. One of Haley and Nathan, another one of Haley, Brooke and Peyton with James in Brooke's arms at the hospital, then a last one, a photo of Nathan and him, laughing at the first birthday of James. Lucas had a heavy heart. Suddenly, the phone rang. He looked at the phone but he didn't go there. He let it ring. The answering machine turned on, few seconds later.  
"Good afternoon, Mister Scott. I'm Sam Vincent, the coach of Bobcats. I heard a lot of things about you by Caoch Krzyzewski, he sent me few of videos of your games. I've a good feeling about you and I would like to see you. So call me. I'm looking forward your answer. Bye."  
Lucas lowered his head and let himself fall on the ground, back against the wall. Then he cried, hitting his head against the wall as if the pain could make the guilt he felt disappear.

Peyton heard her cell phone ring. She stood up of her bed and went to grab it on her desk.  
"Yes?"  
"Hey! It's Lauren."  
"Oh.. Hi!"  
"Sorry if I distrub you. One of my friends told me Anderson Parker was in Charlotte this week for a conference. It's an opprotunity for you..."  
"Oh thanks but... It's not really the moment... One of my friend had an accident. Lucas' brother... I've to stay here.."  
"Okay. If you change your mind, call me I'll give you the address." "Okay. Thank you, Lauren."  
"Welcome!" Peyton flicked down her cell phone. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.

Lucas was still on the floor. He opened his eyes when the door opened. Brooke appeared. She turned her head and looked at him, sadly.  
"I looked for you everywhere."  
"How did you know I would be here?"  
"A feeling..." She went to sit next to him on the floor.  
"You know me so well, Brooke..."  
"Yes as well as you know me."  
Lucas put his head on her shoulder. Brooke caressed his cheek.

"Brooke?"  
"Yeah?" They looked at each other. Eyes in eyes. Brooke shivered. Their face moved closer til their lips touched. Their kiss was sweet, then became little by little more passionate. Suddenly, Brooke's cell phone rang. She turned her head, parting her lips from Lucas', to take her phone. She looked at the screen. She lowered her head. Lucas looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" Brooke shook her head. Her face looked more sad than before : sad and preoccupied.  
"It's Nathan?"  
"No..." She whispered. She took a deep breathe and looked at him in eyes as if she would break an important news. "Lucas, I'm sorry..."  
"What about?" Brooke put a kiss on his cheek then she put her head on his shoulder.  
"We should take advantage of the time we spend together..." She paused. "We never know what can happen..."  
Lucas breathed and surrounded her with his arms.

Haley drew the blanket on James who had fallen asleep. She wandered in the room. She stopped in front of the window. She watched the doctors, the nurses and the patients passed in the corridor. She sighed. This feeling of loneliness was increasing inside her. She closed her eyes, remembering.

_Haley opened her eyes. She was lying in the bed, naked. She felt his body next to her. She didn't move, she prefered smelling the perfume in the room._

Haley went to sit on the armchair near of the bed, her hands on the bed. She breathed, smelling...

_His perfume. She reminded the previous night, his caresses, his words, his kisses.. Suddenly she felt him moving..._

She felt his hand move, touching hers..

_His arm ledding her closer to him. Nathan kissed her neck, making her shiver. She turned to look at him._

Nathan opened his eyes slowly. Haley sat up a little.

_"Hey you..."  
She smiled.  
"Hi."  
"You're so beautiful when you wake up... The morning you're my sunshine... you light all the room with your beauty."  
Haley laughed. "Whatever!" She paused. "I love you.. so much..."  
He smiled. "I love you too..."_

"Nate..." She tried to say. He closed his eyes again.  
"Oh Nate... Please... Open your eyes... I need you. We need you. Please... Just open your eyes..." Haley couldn't help, she let the tears flow on her cheeks. She bent over and buried her face in the hollow of his neck.  
"Oh my god... I'm so sorry..." She jumped on herself when she felt his left arm resting on her shoulder and his hand caressing her hair.  
"What about?"  
She looked at him. She smiled seeing him, eyes opened. He smiled.  
"I've been stupid... I almost lost you... I don't want to lose you... I can't live without you... I can't breathe..."  
"Hales... You won't lose me... You and me... It's for always and forever..."  
She nodded. He wiped her cheek with his hand and smiled. Haley bit her lower lip and smiled. She bent over and kissed him softly.


	17. Go Home

* * *

**No more reviews ?**

** Anyway... I would like at least one or two comments to know if I've continue this story or if you are bored of it (lol)... Please let me know.**

** For the moment I keep writing.. So this is the 17th chapter.**

* * *

Haley was sitting next to Nathan. Nathan looked at Haley while the doctor examined him. The doctor rolled down the white sheet, letting discover Nathan's legs.  
"Tell me when you feel something."  
Nathan nodded. The doctor with a prick began to go down along his leg from his lung. He stopped at the knee and looked at Nathan.  
"Nothing?"  
Nathan shook his head. The doctor turned his head and carried on, from the knee to the ankle.  
"And now?"  
"I feel anything." The doctor nodded and drew the sheet on Nathan.  
"Why I feel nothing?" Nathan asked.  
"Your spinal cord had been injuried. Your mobility can come back... in some weeks... months... years..."  
"Or never." Nathan finished.  
"Yeah. You've to think about this. But you do not have to give up. You can fight and get back your mobility. You're young, you're strong."  
Nathan shook his head, lowering it. He knew what it included.. no more basketball. He felt emotions increase inside him : angry, sadness...  
"I wanna be alone." He said suddenly. Haley and the doctor looked at him. The doctor nodded.  
"I know it's not easy, Nathan. But you've your family around you, who can help you. You don't have to give up."  
Nathan's gaze was being angrier and his voice icier. "Leave me alone." The doctor threw a gaze to Haley and left the room. Haley looked at Nathan and took his hand. Suddenly, he pushed her hand away.  
"I said 'leave me alone'." Haley lowered her head, she sat on the edge of the bed, facing him.  
"Nate... I know it's difficult to hear... You've to fight this and you'll be able to play basketball again. I'm sure of it. I trust in you. I know you can overcome..."  
He sighed. "Haley... leave me alone, please. You should go home and rest yourself."  
"I want to stay with you."  
"Hales.. I need to be alone... Please." He turned his gaze away from hers. Haley felt disappointment inside her, she wanted to help him and be with him. She sighed. 

Brooke came in the house. She had stayed with Lucas at Nathan's. They hadn't talked. She walked to the living-room and dropped into the armchair. She remembered her discussion with Haley, the night of the storm. She was more and more close to Lucas, and she was afraid of. She had been hurt so much. But she had a life in Paris now, the success in her job, the relatives she had. Suddenly, she heard someone knocked at the door. She stood up and went to open. She jumped on herself when she saw him.  
"What are you doin' here?"  
"I missed you." Brooke tried to smile then let him come in.

Haley walked up and down in the corridor. Nathan had asked her to go home. But she didn't want to. She stayed here, walking up and down in the corridor, boring and a headache increasing in her head. She took a deep breathe and decided to return in Nathan's bedroom. She did it. When she came in, Nathan was lying down straight in the bed, looking at the ceiling. He raised up his head a little."Hales?"  
"I can't leave. I'm sorry. I tried. I just can't. You know, I'm feeling guilty and I'm heartbreaking to see you like that. I know you hurt. And I'm disarmed. I can't do anything for you. So... I just want to stay here.. with you.. and I hope it's enough for you to think I love you and I care about you. Please... Let me stay."  
Nathan's face was serious with a mix of surprise. Then a smile appeared.  
"Okay..."  
Haley nodded. She sat on the armchair. He sat up, hardly, helping with his arms. Haley stood up, ready to help him. He looked at her.  
"Come next to me..." She smiled and sat on the bed.  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered before putting her head on his shoulder.

James was wandering through the house. He finally arrived in the living-room. He sat on the couch, straight. He heard the door of the kitchen open. Karen was there, he heard her talk then he heard Lucas. He stood up and moved to the kitchen. "How is Nathan?" "He's paralized... The doctor doesn't know if he'll be able to walk again..."  
"God... How is Hales?"  
"Not really fine. Jamie's around?"  
"He wandered through the house... poor little boy... You should spend time with Lucas..."  
James saw his uncle nod. James moved there slowly. Karen and Lucas looked at him both at the same time.  
"I wanna see mommy."  
Lucas moved to him and took him in his arms.  
"It's late... You're going to sleep and tomorrow we'll go to see Mom, okay?"  
James nodded.  
"Okay..." He said sadly.

**Next morning. **

Karen had proposed to bring James to the hospital, she had prepared the breakfast for Haley and Nathan, it was definitely better than the hospital's breakfast. So Lucas decided to go to see Brooke. The day before, she had been weird after the phone rang and she had stayed silent next to him. He was more and more lost, he wanted to spend time with her but in the other hand, he had hurt her som much years ago... Would she want him back? He arrived at the front door. He raised his fist and knocked.  
Few seconds later, the door opened. A man opened. Lucas jumped surprised.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Gab."  
Lucas frowned.  
"Gab? What are you doing at my sister-in-law's?"  
Now it was the man who frowned. Suddenly, Lucas heard Brooke coming.  
"Gab, who is it?"  
The man turned.  
"Don't know, babe."  
'Babe...' Brooke appeared. Her hair was messed up and she wore a man's shirt and one of her jeans.  
"Lucas?" She put a smile on her face.  
"Gab can you leave me with Lucas for a moment?" He nodded and before leaving he put a kiss on her temple.  
Lucas was stunned.  
"Who is he?"  
"Luke... It's my boyfriend... He arrived yesterday... I didn't know he came."  
Lucas tried to smile. "Okay..."  
"You wanted something?"  
"Actually... yeah... I wanted to... But it doesn't matter anymore."  
He turned his heels, walked down the steps then got into the car. Brooke ran there before he started.  
"Luke.."  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry about what I've done." He lowered his head and started. Brooke sighed and looked at the sky.  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She groaned hit her head with her hands.

Haley was siting, James on her knees. He was drawing. Nathan was lying down. The doctor had said he would be able to go out tomorrow. Haley threw a gaze to him. He was so... devasted... but his face was harsh. She whispered something to James then go closer to Nathan.  
"Need something?"  
"I wanna go home.."  
"I know... Just be patient... You'll be able to go home tomorrow." He stared at her.  
"I wanna go home, now."  
"Nate..."  
Suddenly the door opened. The doctor came in.  
"Hi."  
"Hi, doctor."  
"I wanted to see if everything was okay." Haley nodded. The doctor moved to Nathan.  
"I called one of my friend who is Physiotherapist. You'll be able to begin the physiotherapy in two weeks."  
Nathan lowered his head. "Okay..."  
"I'll come to visit you again." The doctor went out. Haley took a depp breathe and followed him.  
"Doctor!" He turned.  
"Yes?"  
"I... Can I talk to you a moment?"  
He nodded. "It's about your husband?"  
"No... It's about me..."

Brooke was getting dressed in her bedroom when he appeared behind her.  
"Who was he?"  
She turned.  
"I don't want to talk about this, right now, Gabriel..."  
"I want to."  
He insisted.  
"One of my friends... We dated years ago.."  
"He seemed to be shocked to see you with me.."  
"I didn't tell him I was with someone..."  
"Why?"  
She sighed. "Come on, Gab! Stop it! It doesn't matter!"  
"It's him?"  
"What? The man you love."  
She shook her head. "Whatever..."

... ... ... ... ...  
_Brooke was on her bed. Lucas had visited her. She was happy to see him. 3 years had spent... she knew he was lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling. She stood up and walked there. She was right. She stopped at the doorframe.  
"Come closer." She heard him say.  
She moved and sat on the floor, back against the couch. He turned on his side, she felt his fingers play with her hair.  
"I'm happy you're here."  
He laughed. "Me too... everything's okay in Paris?"  
"I've been lucky my parents payed this school in France..."  
"Yeah... You're successful now."  
"You too... I love your book Lucas."  
"Why did you break with Peyton?"  
"We looks like so much... too much... "  
They looked at each other. "I missed you Brooke."  
She nodded. "Do you think we'll find them?"  
Lucas smiled. "They're just around... not far... but we didn't see them... yet.."  
Brooke stood up and laid down next to Lucas. He surrounded her with his arms.  
"Good night, Pretty Girl..."_  
... ... ... ... ...

"Why did you come?" She asked.  
"I missed you..."  
She sighed lowering her head. He raised up her chin with his fingers.  
"Go home with me, Brooke."

* * *

**_ In the next chapters _**

** Laley **

What's wrong with Haley ? Lucas is worried. She decided to tell him her secret.

** Peyton **

Peyton was disappointed. She missed this chance... She put coktail snacks in the plate and took a glass of red wine.  
"I'm so stupid!" She turned and collided with someone. She let fall the plate and the glass which poured on the man's shirt. On the man's white shirt...

** Brooke **

What will she decide ? Go back to Paris with Gabriel ? Or tell her feelings to Lucas and stay ?


	18. Fight Don't tell Goodbye

Peyton ran in the corridor of the hospital to catch up Haley.  
"Hales!" The young woman turned and smiled seeing her friend.  
"Hey!"  
"How is Nathan?"  
"Not really fine.."  
Peyton nodded. "I wanted to ask you something.."  
Haley smiled and they sat on the chair in the corridor.  
"What's up?"  
"There's a man..."  
"Oh.." Haley said happily.  
"No.. It's not what you think... This man is a designer, he has a design compagny. Maybe you know it... AP design... Anderson Parker."  
"Hum yeah! And ? You got a job there?"  
"Not exactly... He's in Charlotte today... And it's the occasion to meet him.."  
Haley raised her elbrow. "And it's 12am, so what the hell are you doing here? Talking to me, in spite of being there?"  
"I wanted to saty here... if you needed me, with James... or Nathan... anything else."  
Haley hit her gently. "Come on! Go there! Take this chance! Get it!"  
Peyton smiled. They hugged. Someone cleared their throat next to them. They turned and saw Lucas standing.  
"It's so cute!" He said.  
Peyton stood up. "I've to go. Call me Hales if you need something."  
"Yeah. Good luck." Peyton winked and went away.  
"Good luck?" Lucas asked moving to Haley and taking her in his arms to hug her.  
"She has an appointment for a job."  
"I tought she had one in New York."  
"Hum yeah.. the radio channel? I don't think it's what she really wants..."  
"Oh..."  
They went to sit. Lucas noticed his best friend's face. She was tired, pale.  
"You okay, bugs?"  
She smiled when he used her nickname.  
"I'm okay, just tired..."  
"You should go home, take a relaxing bath, sleep a little and eat something."  
"I'll do these things when Nathan will be at home..."  
"Hales.."  
"Lucas, please. I'm okay. Trust me... Nathan needs me for the moment."  
"I trust you, I just care about you. It's not the moment to be sick if you want to help him." She nodded and put a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thanks. Fortunately you're here."  
He took her in his arms.  
"I'm going to stay here... Go home..."  
She shook her head.  
"I wanted to ask you something Luke."  
"All you want."  
"What's going on with Brooke?"  
He lowered his head.  
"I don't know." He didn't dare to look at her, he knew if he did, she would guess everything just by a look.

**Later. **  
Brooke was sitting in the kitchen, trying to write a note for Haley. She didn't even hear her friend coming.  
"Hey, Tigger."  
Brooke turned jumping on herself.  
"Hales.."  
They hugged.  
"What are you doing?"  
Brooke lowered her head. Haley read the note on the table. She picked it up and read again. Her eyes went from the note to Brooke's eyes.  
"What?"  
"I'm leaving... I'm going home."  
"Brooke?" Brooke shook her head.  
"I've a job there..."  
"And it's a reason to call it 'home'? I thought you wanted to stay here, at least try to work in New York."  
She shook her head. "Not in New York. I wont be able to..."  
"Why?"  
"Because of him..."  
Lucas?" Haley rolled her eyes.  
"You bothered me both of you! You're in love with each other and you're not be able to tell each other!"  
"It's not so easy Hales."  
"Easy? I know it's not. Love is not easy. It's difficult and it can hurt. But you act foolishly."  
"I'm sorry..."  
Haley shook her head and hugged her friend.  
"I love you Brooke. You're my best friend. I want you to be happy. You're doing a mistake."  
"Maybe..." Haley wiped her tears, Brooke wiped hers.  
"I will come back to see you and see my nephew. I don't give you up."  
"I know... you just runaway."

Lucas came in Nathan's room. Nathan turned his head to see him."Hey bro." Lucas said.  
"Hi." He answered, harshly. James was sitting, still drawing. Lucas moved to him.  
"Hey Jamie. You okay?"  
"I made this drawing for daddy."  
Lucas looked at the drawing. It looked like River court with people on.  
"Here it's you, with daddy and uncle Skills. Then on the bench there's Uncle Mouth. And here, there are mom, auntie Brookie and auntie Peyton."  
Lucas smiled. "It's really good. Auntie Peyton is going to be jealous. You draw very well."  
James laughed. "Whatever!" Lucas smiled and rubbed the top of James' head.  
Lucas moved to his brother.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Tired that everybody asks me that."  
Lucas lowered his head.  
"Sorry."  
"It bothers me too that everybody tells me sorry." He paused. "Haley wants I go home... Can I ask you to pack some of my things?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome."  
"I might have mails..."  
Lucas felt his heart harder.  
"I went there... you've a voice message." The fact Lucas didn't look at Nathan, made him guess. Nathan looked up.  
"He called me right?"  
Lucas sighed and sat on the chair.  
"Yeah..."  
"Great. Call him back. And tell him there's no basketball anymore for me."  
Lucas looked at his brother. "You've to fight, Nathan." He yelled. James jumped on himself, but didn't move.  
"You'll be able to play again. Don't tell yourself you won't walk again."  
"It's true."  
"No, you can fight and try to walk again."  
Nathan stared at him, angry. "Call. Him. Back. And tell him what I said."  
Lucas sighed. "Well." He turned to James. "Jamie. Wanna go out with me?"  
"Where?"  
"You're going to play Basketball at Rivercourt."  
"Great."  
"Lucas." Nathan sat up. "Leave him alone."  
Lucas shook his head. "No... he's going to be bored to look at his angry and defeatist father." James put the drawing on Nathan's nightstand.  
He smiled to him.  
"See you later, daddy." Nathan remained harsh. James lowered his head and went out. Before going out of the room Lucas turn.  
"You were right. You screw everything up when everything's fine. It's what going happen if you don't make an effort." Lucas left. Nathan sighed, turning his head to look at James' drawing.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Nathan ran into the living-room where Haley was with their three years old James.  
"I found it!" He said showing the camera. Haley smiled.  
"Fortunately it's sunny..." They went outside. Haley put James on the floor. She knelt next to him. Nathan smiled. She was beautiful, she had curly blond hair falling on her shoulder, some locks were held by a little bobbypin. She wore a long white skirt with a light blue shirt, three of the buttons were opened, making her more beautiful and sexier. He shot a photo.  
"Nathan!" She yelled at him, surprised.  
"You are so beautiful... I couldn't help."  
She nodded.  
"Jamie.. Look at Daddy." They looked at Nathan, smiling. Nathan shot another photo.  
"Where's my gift, mommy?" James asked impatient. Haley looked at Nathan.  
"Look around you, buddy." Nathan said, kneeling next to him. James looked around in the garden, then he saw it.  
"A hoop!"  
"Yeah! A hoop just for you!"  
James ran there. Nathan and Haley stood up. They smiled to each other.  
"He's happy."  
"Yeah.."  
Nathan pressed his lips on hers.  
"Daddy!"  
Nathan and Haley looked at their son.  
"Where is the ball?" He asked. Haley laughed seeing worry and surprise in her son's eyes.  
"Come on, Daddy! You forgot the ball!" She said laughing.  
Nathan went to James, the ball in his hand. He dribbled and shot, scoring. Nathan knelt and explained to James how shoot. He tried and scored. Nathan turned to look at Haley.  
"His first score!" Haley cheered and joined them._  
... ... ... ... ...

Brooke knocked at the door. She waited few seconds and knocked again. Obviously, there's nobody. She took out the letter from her handbag and put it on the floor against the door. She smiled. She caressed the black door.  
"Good bye, Lucas..."  
She went down the steps and got into the car where Gabriel was waiting for her.


	19. Listen To Your Heart

Haley undressed, entering the bathroom. She plunged into the bath and tried to relax. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't. She couldn't be relaxed. She had too many questions, too many thoughts in her mind which gave her a terrible headache. She went out of the bath, wrapping herself up in a towel. She went to take her cell phone on her night stand and dialled a phone number.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's me.."  
"Something's wrong?"  
"I've something to tell you.. Can you come? "

**Later.**

Lucas came in the house. He crossed the corridor and stopped when he saw Haley curled up in the couch.  
"Hales?" She smiled.  
"What's going on?" He went to sit next to her put his hand on her knee.  
"I've something important to tell you... I can't keep it longer. Brooke knows it.. but..."  
"Hales, you know you can tell me everything."  
Haley nodded.  
"Yeah I know..."  
Lucas waited. Haley took a deep breathe and told him. Lucas lowered his head and finally took his best friend in his arms.

Lucas had left Haley alone. She wanted to think and returned near of Nathan. Lucas had told her about his behaviour of the afternoon. Haley wasn't surprise. Nathan was withdrawing into himself. He had put on his shell. Lucas went up the frontsteps then walked along the porch to go to his bedroom door. He stopped seeing a letter on the floor. He picked it up and opened it coming in. "Lucas, I'm leaving today.. I go back to Paris. I'm feeling myself so bad... I'm sorry to leave like this but I can't face it. I'm too scare about what can happen between you and me again. You hurt me so much, and in a way I hurt you too... so... I think it's better if we stay friends, even I know you'll always be the guy for me. Because you are.  
Love, Your Pretty Girl."  
Lucas sat on his bed, he buried his head in his hands. She was gone... She was definitely gone... Suddenly the door opened. He didn't move.  
"Someone's died?" Lauren asked.  
"She's gone."  
She rolled her eyes and went to sit next to him.  
"I'm wondering if you're stupid or if I thought you loved her."  
"I'm stupid and I love her."  
"Lucas.. Why didn't you tell her?"  
He stood up and stared at Lauren.  
"It's not your business. I don't want to talk about that! Leave me alone, Lauren! Leave me Alone!" Lauren jumped on herself, surprised and hurt. She stood up, opened the door.  
"Okay... fine... " She left letting the door opened. Lucas lowered his head. He rumbled the letter and threw it.

Peyton was driving. She checked her watch all the five minutes. Now she was sure, she had missed the conference. She arrived some minutes later. She parked in front of a bog hotel, enlightened. She came in. A man arrived to talk to her.  
"Good evening, Miss. May I help you?"  
"I wanted to attend the conference of Anderson Parker."  
"It ended one hour ago." Peyton sighed, lowering her head.  
"You can go to the buffet there. There are a lot of journalists and Anderson Parker."  
"Thank you."  
Peyton went to the room full of people. Peyton was disappointed. She missed this chance... She put coktail snacks in the plate and took a glass of red wine.  
"I'm so stupid!" She turned and collided with someone. She let fall the plate and the glass which poured on the man's shirt. On the man's white shirt... Peyton was speechless, she didn't move. The man was looking at his shirt. Peyton raised her head and looked at him.  
"Oh... men... I'm so sorry... I ddin't pay attention..."  
He stared at her with anger.  
"You should pay more attention! Stupid girl."  
Peyton stared at him now. "Stupid girl! You didn't know me and you called me stupid! I'm sorry for your shirt, I'll pay the dry cleaner's bill but don't call me stupid, Mister..."  
He smirked after Peyton's speech. He streched his hand.  
"Mister Parker. Anderson Parker. But you call me Andy, now..."  
Peyton remained speechless. He waited for her take his hand but, obviously she wouldn't.  
"Okay..." He whispered, putting his hand into his pocket.  
"You seems to be afraid as if you've just seen a ghost."  
Peyton shook her head. "Sorry. I'm Peyton Swayer.."  
"Peyton Swayer..." He thought. "Nice to meet you, Miss Swayer."  
She nodded. "I'm really sorry for your shirt."  
"Never mind. So why are you here?"  
"I wanted to attend your conference but I missed it."  
He smiled. "You didn't miss anything. It was really boring." He said. He was really handsome. Light green eyes, light brown hair, thin lips, sweet face, young and well-built. He had everything to made her down on her knees.  
Peyton didn't know what to say, what to do. She just nodded, but she kept pride on her face. _Don't be weak,_ she repeated to herself.

**The next day.**

Haley opened the frontdoor. She helped Lucas to carry the wheelchair where Nathan was sitting. Lucas pushed Nathan til the living-room. Haley closed the door. Nathan was at home now. Everything would be okay. At least she hoped. The atmosphere was tense. Lucas seemed to be angry and sad and Nathan seemed to be... devasted. Haley took a deep breathe and joined them. "Thanks Luke."  
"Welcome. Need something else?"  
"No thanks..."  
"Okay... I'm gonna go..."  
Haley nodded. Lucas left. Nathan was on his wheel-chair, staring into space. Finally he made his wheelchair move to the coffee table. But the wheelchair collided with the table. Nathan didn't space to move. Haley made a step to help him.  
"Wait I'm gonna push the table."  
"Give it up." Nathan rolled to the corridor, he looked at the stairs. Haley came behind him.  
"I suppose I've to take the room on this floor..."  
"It's ready..."  
"Fine. Can you just open the door?"  
Haley went there and opened the door. Nathan came in, forcing on his arms to push the wheelchair, then he slammed the door. Haley sighed. She leant back against the wall. Now she knew nothing would be okay...

Peyton opened the door and came in her house. She throw the keys into the cup on the furniture of the hall and went to the living-room. She dropped into the armchair. Almost ten hours of driving just for a little conversation with Anderson Parker. And nothing interesting moreover...  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door. She stood up to open. Lucas was standing, his head lowered.   
"Hey Luke."  
"Did Brooke tell you something?"  
"Nice to meet you too Lucas." She let him come in.  
"Sorry..."  
"Never mind. What happened?"  
"She left... She left Tree Hill to go back to Paris."  
"Oh..."  
Peyton invited him to sit in the living-room.  
"No she didn't talk to me... Why did she leave? Something happened between her and you?"  
"She has a boyfriend... you knew?"  
Peyton nodded. "She didn't look happy.."  
"So why did she leave with him?"  
"Lucas..." Peyton took Lucas' hands in hers and made him look at her in eyes.  
"Luke... One day, I told you something about the girl who will make you happy more than anything, the girl who will shine your life. and I told you she was next to you... at least nearby... Let your heart think for you, just once. What does it tell you, Luke?"  
Lucas took a deep breathe. He knew what she meant. He huged her and put a kiss on her temple.  
"Thanks Pey."

Haley opened the mail. She read it.  
"_Madam Scott. We are honored to announce you that you are committed as professor to the Tree Hill High School._" Haley grinned. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay... But College began... So... less time... But anyway, I do my best to update as quickly as possible. As usual I'm looking forward your reviews.**

**According to you... What will happen in the next chapter ? **

* * *


	20. Turn The Page

**Hey guys! Here is the update!! I saw your reviews about Haley... It's very easy to know what she has.. I let some hints inside the chapterS..**

**Anyway, don't worry. You'll know it soon. **

**Good reading ! **

**And please reviews!! **

* * *

Lucas didn't sleep all the night. He walked in Tree Hill, thinking about Brooke. He had behaved badly few years ago, even if they were young. He hadn't the right to hurt her like he did. Now she ranaway to not be hurt again. He finally came home. He just stretched out on his bed, looking at the ceiling. The hours spent, he felt, minutes by minutes the sun rose and warmed the room by the window. He didn't move when he heard the door opened. He felt someone coming closer and sat on the bed.  
"Luke..." He turned his head. Lauren smiled a little. Lucas sat up.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday..."  
She nodded. "That's okay... I know what it is to be in love..."  
"You?" He asked surprised.  
"Yeah..." She lowered her head. "Because I'm..." She stopped, bent over Lucas and kissed him. She parted few seconds later. They looked at each other, but not with the same gaze. He was surprised and she seemed to be guilty.  
"Sorry... I shouldn't do this."  
She stood up and left, closing the door behind her. Lucas sighed. 

The day would be long, Haley thought when she finished to prepare the breakfast. She went to the room where Nathan had slept. She knocked and came in. THe first thing she saw was the empty bed. Haley looked around and saw the bathroom door half opened and the room lightened. She moved there, pushed the door slowly. She felt a hot flush when she saw Nathan was bare chast. He was trying to sit on the edge of the bath. Haley watched him, he forced on his arms, contracting his muscles. She shivered seeing them become harder. Nathan noticed Haley's presence. He gave it up and sat on his wheelchair."Need help?" She asked.  
"I would like to a shower... at least, wash myself." He said icy.  
"Let me do it, kay?" She said moving to him. She took the cloth glove. She wet it. She sat on the edge of the bath, leading the wheel chair closer. Nathan sighed. She began to wash his chest caressing it slowly.  
"Does your back hurt you?" She asked.  
Nathan looked up at her, plunging his gaze into hers.  
"No... that's fine."  
"Kay..."  
Now her hand travelled from his chest to his shoulder, then went down along his muscled arm. They were looking at each other, intensively. But he turned his gaze away from her. Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Haley closed her eyes, the hot water flowed along her body. Nathan was behind her, his chest touching her back. She put her head on his shoulder? He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her turn to face him. She didn't look at him, closing her eyes, smelling him. He kissed her forehead, his fingers crossed in her hair. She shivered when his right hand touched the back of his neck. He raised her head and kissed her softly to deeply.  
"I want you..." She whispered slowly.  
She looked up at him.  
"Kiss me... Take me in your arms, Nathan..."_  
... ... ... ... ...

"Kiss me... I wanna you... I need to feel you..." She begged, whispering. Nathan didn't move. Haley made his head turn to face her, she bent over and pressed his lips on his. Their kiss became deeper making their tongue collide. Haley felt herself so good for a minute, so fine she would like to stay like this all the rest of her life. Just one minute being an eternity, but Nathan broke it. He parted, pushing Haley away, slowly. He sighed.  
"I can't..."  
Haley could not pronounce a word, she was shared by so many feelings inside her.  
"I just can't." He repeated, then rolled til the bedroom leaving Haley in the bathroom.

Lucas came in the kitchen. Lily was drawing, eating cookies while Karen was cooking. "Hey buddy! You're okay?"  
"Yeah..." He put a kiss on her temple.  
"Does Lauren want to eat with us tonight? I prepared Lasagna."  
He lowered his head, leaning back against the fridge.  
"Oh my son... What am I gonna with you?"  
He looked at her surprised.  
"What?"  
"Tell me what's going on."  
"Brooke left."  
"And?"  
"I don't know... I don't know exactly... She wants us to be just friends."  
"But you're friends."  
"Perhaps..."  
"And what about Lauren?"  
"She kissed me..."  
Karen laughed. "Oh god! You and women, you should write something about it."  
"No thanks... Love stories don't divertise me anymore..."  
Karen hugged Lucas. "If I could help you, kiddo... I'll do it."  
"Mommy?" Lily called.  
"Yeah, sweetie?"  
"Come to look at my drawing." Karen moved there.  
"Oh! Who are all these people?"  
"Here there are you, Luke, Auntie Hales with Jamie. Behind there is uncle Nathan, Peyton and Brooke who are playing hide - and - seek. Lucas laughed imagining the scene, he moved to his mother and his sister to look at.  
"In the sky there's daddy." Karen looked at Lucas, and smiled to Lily.  
Daddy...The word echoed in Lucas' mind. Dad... Dan... He sighed.  
"I've something to do."  
"Invite Lauren to dinner, Luke."  
"I'll." He said leaving.

Peyton smiled proudly looking at the wall. She had finished to paint her living-room. She looked around.  
"Okay now! Clean up!" She was happy to have finished it. It was something new. A way to begin a new life. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She sighed, she was dirty, and the house was a mess. She went to open, thinking she would try to make them go away. When she opened the door she froze.  
"You?"  
"Hi, Miss Swayer."  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She said stunned, surprised. "And how did you have my address?"  
"Oh I searched."  
"Why?"  
He smiled and came in the house.  
"Pretty house."  
Peyton shrugged and closed the door. _This man is unbelievable_, She thought. She saw him stop at the doorway of the living-room.  
"You painted it?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's... wonderful..." He moved to the wall.  
"Don't touch, it's wet."  
He nodded. He looked at the drawing. It was the rivercourt. Peyton had painted their last day on the rivercourt, she had just added something under their signature. "Friends Forever."  
"Great job."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you want to work for me?"  
"God! It's... direct."  
"I'm like this. And I give just one chance by person. So... yes or no? We can work together and make a great job." He waited for few seconds.  
"So? Yes or no?" Peyton looked at him, intensively. He smirked.  
"I let you a chance..." He walked away. Peyton turned.  
"Yes."

Lauren was packing her bag when she heard someone knocked at the door. She sighed, rolled her eyes and went to open.  
"Lucas?"  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"I was packing my bags."  
"Why?"  
"I've to go to work. Because I've a job in New York. Do you remember? New York?"  
"Yeah..." She let him come in.  
"So... What do you want to talk about?" She paused. "Let me guess!" She added quickly. "You don't want to work with me anymore. Because it's too, I mean it would be too difficult. and because you're in love with someone else. And personal and work relationship can't make one." Lucas shook his head and cupped her head.  
"No... I didn't say that. At all."  
She looked at him surprised. "What about Brooke?"  
"She just wants us to be friends. I hurt her, I've to live with this. I've to turn the page. For another story. And I've got an idea..." He turned and walked through the room.  
"I would like to help my brother, and I was thinking about what happened to me for few days. Turning the page, forgiven, forgotten..."  
Lauren looked at him, understanding nothing at all.  
"Lucas... what does it mean?"  
"I mean, I've got any idea to begin my life again, and by the way help my brother."  
"More you say, less I understand..."  
He smiled and led her on the bed where they sat.  
"I'm going to write a book."  
"About you?"  
"Not only about me. About someone who indirectly made my life like this... I don't want it to be like this anymore. And the solution is ... burying my past."  
Lauren sighed. "Lucas, be clearer, please!"  
"Okay. I sum up in one sentence. The only way to rebuild my life again and help my brother to overcome, it's to turn the page, that is to say, our father."

* * *

**... So ? What Do You Think ?? Please tell me !! **


	21. I Don't Want

**Hey guys! Thanks for your comments!  
So here is the next chapter...  
I know you want Brooke's come back... but for the moment, she wont. But don't worry... and Brucas will be.  
So Good reading ! Ans reviews!**

_**Ps:**_ I'm looking forward a Beta... So if you want to or if you could help to find one... That will be nice. Thxs!! --Elo--

* * *

Haley entered the café, followed by James, who ran to Lily as soon as he saw her. Haley smiled, she had the impression to see Lucas and her when they were young, all the time together. Karen smiled seeing Haley come to the counter.  
"Hey, Sweetie. How are you?"  
"It could better..."  
Karen put a cake in a plate and poured some milk in a glass then put it in front of Haley.  
"Like when you were child."  
"Thanks." Haley looked at the cake. "I'm not really hungry..."  
Karen felt something was wrong. She knew Haley, like her own daughter.  
"Hales... Talk to me. It's about Nathan?"  
Haley nodded. "I'm feeling guilty... I shoudn't act like that."  
"Hales! He cheated on you. It's normal you acted like you did."  
"No... not about this... I mean, yesterday, I wanted him. It's too early... But I need him and I've the impression he pushes me away."  
Karen sighed. "He needs time. This accident changed his life."  
"Yeah... I know..." She stood up to go hugging Karen. Karen took her in her arms.  
"Oh don't worry, Hales. It'll be okay." Haley smiled to Karen while Karen wiped her tears.  
"You know. I've got the job."  
"You told me! That's great!"  
"I've to go to the High School for an appointment."  
"Go. I look after James."  
"Thanks." Haley turned but... Suddenly, she had a terrible headache, a hot flush increased inside her. Everything turned around her. She supported herself holding the counter.  
"Hales?" Karen made Haley look at her. "Are you okay?"  
Haley shook her head. Karen helped her to sit on her chair.  
"Lily? Bring me a glass of water, please." Lily ran to obey her mother and brought the glass. Few minutes later, Haley began to smile.  
"It's okay... I'm better."  
"You would tell me if you had something, right?"  
Haley smiled. "Not right now... I'll tell you, Karen. I swear!"  
Karen nodded and then hugged Haley. 

Lucas was in front of his computer, tapping. The door opened.  
"Coffee, sir." Lauren said smiling.  
"Thanks. I worked all the night."  
"So? You begin?"  
"I began to write an introduction..."  
Lauren gave a cup of coffe to Lucas and went to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"So... you're going to visit your father... your murderer father."  
Lucas turned his chair to look at Lauren.  
"Yeah. I've so many questions to ask, and I know he can help Nathan..."  
"You didn't tell me Nathan didn't want to deal with your father anymore?"  
"Yes, but I felt his distress.."  
Lucas put the cup of coffee on his desk and went to sit next to Lauren, she seemed to be distant.  
"Lauren... why exactly did your kiss mean?"  
She lowered her gaze.  
"Forget it, Luke. I was weak."  
He laughed. "You? Weak?"  
"Yeah. Definitely." She said trying to be convincing.  
"What about dinner?"  
"Now? It's 10 of the morning."  
"No... Tonight. You and me."  
Lauren stood up. "I don't think it's a godd idea."  
"It is. Come on! A dinner, it's not really a date. But we won't talk about work."  
Lauren smiled totally charmed. She nodded. "Okay. PIck me up at 7."  
"At 7."

Haley parked in front of the high school. All her memories came back into her mind. The first day in High School with Lucas, Mouth and Skills. Her moments with Nathan, working on a wooden table, or the kisses' moments in a corner of the corridor or of empty classroom. The cheerleading with Brooke and Peyton. The graduation day... The day James was born. High School was a big part of her life. She was happy to come back here. She entered the building and went to the Principal's office. The door of the office opened.  
"Thank you very much, Sir."  
"See you soon." The door closed again. Haley watched at the man in front of her. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes. Handsome. The man saw her. He smiled.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"You're going to work here?" He asked.  
"Yes. You?"  
"Yes. I'm Thomas Vaughan, the newest teacher of History." He stretched his hand. Haley stretched hers to greet him.  
"Haley James Scott, the newest teacher of Algebra."  
"Nice to meet you, Haley James Scott."  
Haley smiled. The door opened. A black man went out.  
"Haley! My favorite valedictorian!" Haley bushed.  
"Nice to see you, Mister Parker." They hugged.  
"Please, come in." Haley came in and then the principal closed the door behind him.  
Thomas still looked at the last place where she was. He smiled. She had definitely made his day, like a sunshine. He grinned and walked away.

Peyton kncked at the door. As nobody answered she opened the door.  
"Hey! Anybody here?" She sang. She moved to the living-room. She saw Nathan trying to take something in the closet but the wheelchair blocked. Peyton moved.  
"Need help?"  
Nathan turned surprised and he let the bottle he had just grabbed on the floor. The bottle broke and all spread on the floor.  
"Damnit!" He swore.  
Peyton put her bag on the floor and came to him.  
"It's my fault, Nathan. Sorry." She knelt and picked up the piece of glass.  
"Watch out, don't cut you." He said.  
She looked up at him.  
"Don't worry. Need something?"  
"I wanted a glass of whisky... but I haven't whisky anymore." He said sarcasticly.  
"You should drink a soda. It's better..."  
Nathan shook his head. "I need something stronger."  
He moved but collided with the couch.  
"Crap!"  
Peyton stood up and helped him.  
"Nathan..."  
"What?" He said icy.  
"I just came to tell you goodbye."  
"You're leaving?"  
"Just for awhile... I'm going to New York, for the job."  
Nathan nodded. He sighed. "Our lives changed."  
"Yeah... but we're still friends."  
He shrugged. "I'm going to clean up this and..."  
"And you will leave."  
"No... I wanted to say I was stayed for a moment with you, talking..."  
"I don't want to talk. I wanna drink and forget."  
Peyton sighed seeing his pain, his anger. She sat in front of him.  
"You need to talk... and if you don't talk to Haley... talk to someone else. Me... Lucas... Nathan... I don't like to see you hurt."  
"I can't walk Peyton, I can't walk anymore. I'm sitting on this wheelchair all the day. I can't play basketball anymore. How couldn't I be hurt? So, no I don't want to talk because there's nothing to say." Peyton bit her lower lip. She just had to nod. She couldn't oblige him.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Nathan was turning on the TV. Peyton came in the living-room holding a tray that she put on the coffee table.  
"So! We have: a movie, popcorns, ice cream, chocolate and soda."  
"Everythinh to be sick.."  
She grinned. "Yeah! The best evening ever!" She dropped into the couch. Nathan sat comfortably next to her.  
"Here we go!"  
The movie began. They had chosen the badest movie on Earth. They spent their night to laugh at it. When it ended. Peyton put her box of ice cream on the tray.  
"My stomach hurts me to death." Nathan said, wincing.  
"I want one again!"  
"How can you? We ate 4 boxes of ice cream! Popcorns... We drank soda cans..."  
Peyton laughed. They smiled to each other.  
"I'm glad you're here, Nate."  
"Me too."  
"Since my father's death, I didn't go back to Tree Hill.. I regret it..."  
"Hey Swayer! Don't begin to cry! You told me "Just positive thoughts here"."  
"Yes, you're right." Peyton put her head on Nathan's shoulder.  
"Don't you regret High School?"  
"Sometimes... When everything was fine with Haley, when I didn't have so many responsabilities."  
Nathan put a kiss on her forehead. Peyton looked at him, in eyes.  
"Swear me we'll always be friends. No matter what happen."  
"I promise." She put a kiss on his cheek and stood up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to eat another ice cream." Nathan laughed looking at Peyton running to the kitchen._  
... ... ... ... ...

One hour later, after cleaning up and trying to talk with Nathan. Peyton left. Nathan was alone in the middle of the living-room. He moved to the closet and tried to grab another bottle. Too high. He gave it up and sighed.  
He moved to the window. He looked through and saw Haley's car parked in front of the house. He watched Haley hug Peyton. He saw James running towards the house, dribbling his ball. Nathan sighed. His gaze went to Haley again. She was laughing, her straight light brown hair were hanging by a bobby pin. Her lips were light pink. She wore a beige top and a long white skirt with beige cork wedge heels. Nathan turned his head when he heard the front door open. James ran into the living-room.  
"Hey daddy!"  
Natha smiled. "Hey buddy."  
"Wanna play with me?" He said showing the ball. "I don't play very well with my plaster but anyway."  
Nathan looked at the ball. He had an heavy heart. He shook his head.  
"No, James. I don't want." He said turning his head to the window. James lowered his head, sad and left the room.


	22. It Doesn't Matter

Haley put the plates on the table then sat. James took his fork and began to eat. They began to eat, at least Haley and James. Nathan was looking at his plate, and digged a hole in the mashed potatoes. Haley stopped eating."You're not hungry?" He shook his head.  
"Do you want something else?"  
"No."  
"I can cook something quickly..."  
He looked at her.  
"I said no, Haley." He said icy, James stopped eating his gaze going from his father to his mother.  
"Okay... The next week I will begin to work at the High School. I will drive you at the hospital before going to work."  
"I won't go."  
"Nathan... you've to."  
He stared at her, put the fork on the table and went away.  
"Nate..." He left the house. Haley and James jumped when they heard the door slam. Haley smiled to James.  
"Come on baby... Eat, I cooked chocolate cake especially for you."  
James nodded and ate.

Lucas was sitting in front of Lauren, who was reading the menu. For five minutes now, he was watching at her, she pouted sometimes not knowing what to choose. Lucas was amused, Lauren was very pretty, charming. She brought a lock of her hair behind her ear, slowly and smiled. She noticed Luacas' gaze on her and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing..." He said, smiling.  
"Come on. You're looking at me for five minutes..."  
"I was just think you were beautiful."  
She blushed and then grinned.  
"You noticed I was beautiful after three years!"  
He laughed. Lucas touched lightly her hand which was on the table. He felt her shiver.  
"I would like to forget the past... Begin something new."  
Suddenly they both turned their head to look at the waister next to them.  
"Miss, Sir. Did you choose your dessert?"  
Lauren took away her hand from Lucas' and smiled.  
"Yeah, I'll take a lemon ice cream, Please."  
"And you Sir?"  
"The same."  
"Fine." The waister wrote, nodded and then went away. Lucas didn't dare to look at her again. They remained silent until the waister brought them the desserts.

**Paris.  
**  
Brooke walked in the street then entered a big building. People greeted her. She just smiled, answering them. She finally arrived in front of her door. She took a deep breathe and came in. Stan was at the desk, phoning. Brooke made him a sign to make him hang down. She sat in front of him.  
"Of course Sir. As soon as possible. I will call you back. Thank you. Goodbye." He said in french. He hung down and looked at Brooke.  
"My dear is here! I'm so happy you decided to go home." He said.  
Brooke pouted. "Do you think I am? Do you really think I'm happy?"  
"You seems to be... What happened?"  
She stood up. "What happened?! You want to know what happened?! It happened exactly what I didn't want to!"  
Stan rolled his eyes, stood up and took her hands.  
"Cherie, Calm down please. Just breathe."  
"I didn't want to come back..." She sat. "A part of me wanted to stay there and the other one wanted to go to Paris as soon as possible because, it was so... hurting."  
He sighed. "This man, right? The blond one... This handsome man who come last year?"  
Brooke nodded. She wiped the tears which wet her cheeks, and sighed.  
"Okay. You should work to forget it, forget him. You were happy before this journey, my dear."  
Brooke nodded. "Yes. My life has to continue. I've to work. And everything will be fine again, as before."  
"Good decision." She stood up ready to leave. But she turned.  
"Stan?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think I will be happy if I forget him..."  
"I don't know... But if he loves you as he showed it one year ago, he will come to you."  
Brooke smiled. Lucas will come? She shook her head. She knew he won't because of the letter. She left the room, and went to work trying to think about something else.

**Back To Tree Hill.**

Lucas and Lauren arrived in front of Lauren's door.  
"Thanks for this evening, Lucas. It was really nice. Goodnight." She put a kiss on Lucas' cheek and then opened the door. Before she closed the door, Lucas grabbed her arm.  
"Lauren..."  
"Yeah?"  
He led her against him and then bent over to kiss her softly.  
"Do you want..." He began to say. She put her finger on his lips.  
"Shut. Don't say anything." She smiled and led him inside.

"Mom?" "Yeah baby?" She answered, drawing the sheet on James.  
"Why Daddy is meany?"  
Haley bent over him and kissed him on the forehead.  
"Daddy is not mean, James. He's hurt."  
"Because of his legs?"  
"Yes..."  
"It's my fault so..."  
Haley shook her head. "No it's not your fault, baby. I promise he will be fine again."  
"Like before?"  
"Yes."  
He sat up and hugged his mother.  
"I love you, mommy. Can you tell to Daddy, I love him too?"  
"I will. Now sleep, buddy." She stood up, turned on the light and left. She went down the stairs and then knocked at the bedroom door. No answer. She opened it. Nathan was stretched out on the bed.  
"Can I come in?"  
He didn't move. "Yeah.."  
She moved to him after closing the door, then she laid down next to him. They remained silent, both staring at the ceiling. He was so sexy, bare chest, hair messed up.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday..."  
"Why?"  
"Because it was too early... I wanted you so much..."  
Nathan turned his head to look at her.  
"Don't think I wanted you?"  
She looked at him. "I don't know..."  
"Hales... I love you, I want you. I just can't."  
She took a deep breathe and came closer to him, putting her left hand on his chest to caress him slowly.  
"I love you... James loves you too. We need you. Please fight for us."  
"I'm not so strong, Haley."  
"You are! You're strong, you can get over this. You said you'll fight for me. So do it. Don't give up, please."  
Nathan put his hand behind Haley's neck and led her agaisnt him, he moved his head a little and then their lips touched. Haley rode him still kissing him deeply. Nathan took her by the waist. Nathan kissed her neck then their tongues collided in a deep kiss. Nathan began to unbutton Haley's dress. She shivered feeling his fingers touched lightly her stomach. Haley smiled then covered his chest of kisses. Nathan caressed Haley's hair. He made the spaghetti straps down. He caressed her white soft skin. She moaned when he bit her lobe. Some minutes later, Haley felt Nathan more distant, he parted.  
"Hales..."  
Haley looked at him, surprised. Then she understood , seeing his gaze full of disappointment, of fear and helplessness. She lowered her head and rolled next to him. She rested her head on his chest, he surrounded him with his arms.  
"I'm sorry, Hales..."  
"Sshh... It doesn't matter." They stayed all the night in arms of each other. 


	23. First

**One week and a half later.**

Haley and Nathan were waiting in the waiting room. James was playing with the toys.  
"I want to go home Haley..." Nathan said.  
"You look like a child, Nathan. You go to this appointment. I go working and James go to school. No choice."  
"Hales." He stared at her, angrily.  
"Don't think your furious gaze will change my mind, Nathan." A man went out of the office labelled 'Peter Hart MD. Physiotherapist'. He smiled.  
"Nathan Scott." Nathan rolled a little.  
"Here." He said sarcastically. Haley stood up, she went to push Nathan but he moved and entered the office. The doctor came to Haley.  
"His wife I suppose."  
"Yeah.. Haley."  
"Nice to meet you. I would like to be alone with him. I think my patient has to trust me, and be alone for facing the situation. At least if he wants you to stay the others appointment, there's no problem. BUt for the first time I prefer to be alone with him."  
Haley nodded. "Okay."  
"Thanks." Haley turned.  
"Jamie come. It's time to go to school." James put the toys and went to take his mother's hand.

Lucas wet his face and put on a white shirt. He went to his bedroom and turned on his computer and then logged in. He smiled when he saw a chatting window open. Lauren. He read what she had just sent.  
"Hi you!"  
He tapped. "Hello! How are you doing, my girlfriend?"  
"Fine. I'm impatient to come this week-end."  
"Me too. You should come at home in spite of paying a room at the motel." He waited for her answer... one.. two... three minutes. He felt a cold travelled on his back. If she had been here in front of him, it would be worse. She didn't answer. Suddenly his cellphone began to vibrate on his desk. He hung up.  
"Yes?"  
"Mister Scott?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm John Stone. The lawyer of Dan Scott. I got your message."  
"Oh yes! Thanks for calling."  
"You wanted a visit right."  
"Yes. I would like to talk to him."  
"I had an appointment with the judge. He agreed. What about today?"  
"Today? So quickly?"  
"Now or never.. The judge accepted but I think it's an exception."  
"I need he answers to my questions. I would like to write a book about him. It can help me, it can help my brother. I've to have time with him. One day it's not enough."  
"I'll do my best. I promise. Meeting at 5pm in front of the jail."  
"Okay. Thank you sir."  
"Welcome." Lucas hung down. He smiled. He was relieved. He was going to see him, and he would be able to answer to his questions. His smile disappeared as soon as he saw Lauren was logged out. He sighed, picked up his phone and dialled her number.  
"Hello guys! You're talking to Lauren. I'm busy so call me later or leave a message. Bye!"  
Lucas hung down and sighed disappointed.

Haley entered the building. She walked through the corridor between the young boys and girls. Some of them began their first year at high school : a new world, a new life. High School had definitely changed Haley's life. She met Nathan, fell in love, married, left for a Tour and came back, married again and had a baby. Haley smiled remembering all these memories. She found the classroom, the classroom where she would teach. She came in and put a suitcase on the desk. She smiled proudly. She jumped when someone knocked at the door. She smiled . "Hi huh..." She didn't remember his name.  
"Thomas... Call me Tom."  
"Sorry. I'm a little bit nervious."  
"First day, it's so exciting!" He added.  
"Yes... I studied here... It's weird. Where do you come from?"  
"Orlando."  
"Florida... Why did you come here? Tree Hill is a small town, and it often rains. It's very different."  
"Yes, I know. I needed something cosy." They smiled to each other then few seconds later, Haley noticed he was looking at her hand. Her left hand.  
"Something's wrong?"  
"Just married?"  
"Oh no! We married six years ago when we were in high school."  
"Wow!"  
"Yeah..."  
The bell rang.  
"Good luck Haley." He nodded and went out. She smiled and took out her books.

Nathan was sitting on a chair facing the wall where a wall bars was hung. He sighed, bored. Peter sat next to him.  
"So, you're going to grab the bar and you try to stand up.  
"I can't do this."  
"I don't want to know if you can or not. I want you to do it." Nathan stared at him.  
"I know what you think, Nathan. You already hate me, you want to hit me. You want to leave. You can. But for this you're obliged to stand up, because the chair where you sit doesn't move, because I can make some steps behind to avoid your fist. So. Grab the bar and stand up."  
Nathan lowered his head.  
"Nathan... for the next months I won't only be your physiotherapist, I'll be your friend. Someone outside of your life and you'll be able to tell me everything you need to tell, to confess."  
"I'm tired."  
"You did nothing."  
"I'm tired of this situation!" He yelled.  
"So... Fight. Stand up." Peter said loudly.  
Nathan took a deep breathe. He looked at his legs. He didn't feel them... But he had to try even if he didn't want to, because he was tired and powerless. Then he grabbed the bar.  
"Fine. Now try to stand up." Nathan forced raising himself two or three inches but couldn't help and sat again.  
Peter smiled proudly. "Good job."  
Nathan looked at him surprised. "I didn't do anything..."  
"You accepted to fight."

Lucas parked, then he got out of the car. A man wearing a black suit joined him, stretched his hand.  
"Mister Scott, nice to meet you."  
"Same."  
"Ready?" Lucas nodded. They walked and entered the gray cement building. The interior was worse than the exterior. Lucas winced. It smelt musty. It was cold. Two guards of the police blocked the door.  
"We've a right of visit."  
The lawyer shew the paper. The guards nodded and searched on him and Lucas. They finally came in. They followed another policeman along a big corridor : gloomy, shady.  
"It's here. I'm going to call him." The policeman said. The lawyer stayed in the corridor, while Lucas came in the room. He jumped when the door close behind him. He was more and more nervous, a little bit scared. He wandered in the room, his head lowered. When another door opened, slowly. Lucas looked at the person who was coming in. The man was wearing a orange jumpsuit. He had long black hair, his head was lowered. He dragged himself. The policeman behind him pushed him inside and closed the door. Lucas was frozen. He couldn't say a word. The man raised his head to look at his visitor.  
"Lucas..." He said with a weak voice. Lucas took a deep breathe and nodded.


	24. Too Many Questions

Lucas opened his bedroom door. He sat on the edge of his bed, without even close the door. He was still trembling, he was still upset. He had seen him. After four years. His presence in his life, six years ago, had changed it. He had killed Keith and it had changed his life again. And now, he had seen him, it changed his life once.  
He looked at his shaky hands.

... ... ... ... ..._  
Dan sat on the chair. He seemed to be weak. He was thinner, it made him look like sick.  
"I didn't think you would come to visit me..." Lucas couldn't speak.  
"I'm happy you're here..." His voice was cut and weak.  
"Why did you come?" He asked as he saw Lucas wouldn't talk. The young man took a deep breathe, still far from him in the corner.  
"Why?" It was the only word he reached to prononce.  
"What?"  
"Why did you kill him..." The words came little by little. "Why did you like that? A monster..."  
Dan lowered his head.  
"Why?"  
They stayed few minutes like this then Dan looked up at Lucas.  
"I don't know..."  
"You know! If you didn't you wouldn't kill him! Your own brother!"  
Dan grabbed his head with his fingers, and cried. He stood up violently throwing the chair away.  
"I didn't want to! I didn't want to do this!"  
He leant back against the wall and fell on the ground. Lucas shivered. He was on the ground, crying.  
"Nathan had an accident." Lucas said.  
Dan looked up.  
"What?"  
"He had an accident and he's paralysed... He can't walk."  
"I hurt him so much... and you too I hurt you..."  
"Not only us. You hurt Mom, Lily and everybody who cared about Keith about me and about Nathan. You hurt everybody."  
He cried again, burying his head in his hands.  
"That why I am here. I want you to tell me everything. Everything since the beginning. I want to know why you left Mom, why you abondoned me, why you acted with Nathan like that, your relationships, why you killed Keith. I want to know. And I want you to help me to save Nathan..."  
Dan didn't move. Lucas heard the two words he whispered. "I do."  
Lucas moved knocked at the door.  
"I want to get out! Right now!" The door opened and then he left._  
... ... ... ... ...

Haley had finished her first lesson. She went to the teachers' center, to rest a moment before beginning another one. She dropped into the couch, sighing. At this moment, Thomas came in.  
"Hey! How was your day?"  
"Great. But I'm tired."  
"It's just the beginning." He poured some coffee in a cup and looked at Haley.  
"Do you want a coffee?"Haley smiled and shook her head.  
"No thanks."  
"I've some whikey of you want an Irish coffee..." He whispered like if someone could hear him.She laughed.  
"No, really thank you."  
"Okay." He sat on the coffee table to face her.  
"So, Haley James Scott... Now you're going to work everyday together, we should introduce ourself... better."  
"Okay... I'm married, I've a kid.. Friends that I love."  
"Happy life?"  
"It's not happy everyday but... and you?" She asked to change the subject.  
"I'm not married and I never had. I've no kids... at least I don't know... and I'm newest in this little town and I know anybody."  
"You know me now" She smiled as he nodded. Haley checked her watch.  
"Oh god! I'm going to be late..."  
She stood up. Too quickly as she reeled. Thomas stood up to catch her before she could fall and helped her to sit on the couch again.  
"Haley? You're okay?"  
She trembled a little and she had a terrible headache.  
"Yeah... It's gonna be fine..."  
"I should drive at the hopistal..."  
"No. No. I'm fine." The headache was worse and everything turned around her.  
"At least I should drive you at home." Haley took a deep breathe. She felt herself better when things stopped turning around her.  
"No... It's okay..." She stood up. Thomas let her do it alone.  
"I'm fine." She left the room, trying to get over the headache.

Nathan sat on his wheelchair with the help of Peter. Peter pushed him til the desk where he sat.   
"You're okay?"  
Nathan nodded.  
"Yeah..."  
"You've to be brave and patient."  
"I know... It's not easy when..."  
"When what?"  
"When I've the impression to lose everything. Basketball... my wife..."  
"Why do you have this impression?"  
"You know before this accident I did a mistake and ... she went to forgive me at least I think... And now... I've the feeling she has pity..."  
"But she loves you, no?"  
"She loved me, before I did this stupid mistake... now... I don't know... I love her more than anything, more than anyone. I shoudn't doubt... She's my life. We wanted to have another child and I screwed it up... and now with this paralysis I can even touch her... I can make love to her anymore. And maybe I won't ever be able to..."  
Peter lowered his head trying to find the words.  
"I will do my best to help you to get over your paralysis. You'll be able to walk again, to run and jump. And you'll be able to show all your love to your wife again. But you've to make an effort, I can't do it by myself."  
"I will."  
They looked at each other. Peter smiled to Nathan.

Lucas was ready to leave. He had to pick up Nathan at the hospital. He grabbed his keys. His hand was still shaky. Suddenly the phone rang. He hung up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Mister Scott, It's Stone."  
"Oh hi."  
"I wanted to know if you were okay after the visit."  
"Yeah... Upset but I'm fine."  
"I called the judge and he told me if you were ready to write your book on your father, he would give his agreement."  
Lucas lowered his head. He began to doubt. Did he really want to know the truth? Did he really want to see him again til the end of it? Could he bear it.? To be in front of Keith's murderer?  
"I'll call you later..."  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Lucas hung down the phone and left. All the way to the hospital he wondered the million of questions. He finally arrived and went to find Nathan.  
"How was it?" Lucas asked.  
"Good..."  
"You're going to fight?"  
"What can I do?" Lucas helped Nathan to get into the car. Then he started.  
Few minutes later, Nathan was staring into space outside. Lucas had to ask him.  
"Nate.."  
"What?" He turned his head to look at his brother.  
"I'm going to write another book and... I found a subject, but I wanted your agreement."  
Nathan smirked. Lucas smiled, at the beginning a little bit surprised, It's for a long time he hadn't seen the famous smirk of Nathan.  
"You want to write a book on my life?" Lucas laughed.  
"In a way..."  
Nathan stared at him. "You're kidding, right? My life is really boring and it's all my fault. You won't have success with a bok like that."  
"I want to write about Dan."  
Nathan was speechless.  
"Dan? Why? It means you're going to meet him?"  
"I really met him... this morning."  
"You what?!" Nathan yelled.  
"I've questions, I need to know why. I need to understand why he acted like this all his life. Why he acted like he did with you and me. Don't you want to know?"  
"I don't want he has a contact with my family. Is punishment is to live alone all the rest of life. He hurt people too much. And you're going to hurt again, Luke. But it's your matter, do what you want. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
Lucas sighed.  
"I thought he would be able to overcome..."  
"I don't want his help. He never helped me before, why now?" Nathan turned his head to look through the window. A way to tell Lucas 'Don't talk to me about Dan anymore.'  
Lucas sighed. He jumped a little when Nathan said.  
"If you think you've to, so do it. You don't need my approval." They looked at each other, ten Lucas nodded and concentrated on the road again. 


	25. The Beginning

**New York.**

Peyton waited in front of the coffee machine for the cup, then she took it and walked to a office. She knocked at the door.  
"Come in." A male voice yelled. Peyton opened the door.  
"Your coffee."  
"Oh thanks!" He didn't even look at her, he just made a sign to show her to put it on the desk. Peyton felt a wave of angst increase inside him. She put it and watched him working for some minutes. One week she was in New York, and she hadn't drawn anything, she hadn't worked. She just.. served him a coffee every two hours, brought him his mails. The situation couldn't carry on.  
"Why did you ask me to work with you?"  
He stopped what he was doing and looked at her surprised. Peyton felt imediately this weakness she had felt the first she saw him.  
"Because you're talented."  
"Oh yeah, for serving you a coffee." She said sarcastically.  
He smiled. "I don't think you're ready..." He muttered turning his back.  
"Ready for what?"  
He sighed. "Okay!" He sat on his chair and looked at her intensively.  
"There is a meeting with a publisher, I propose you to work with me on the project."  
"Really?"  
"Obviously you want to work... So... you might begin."  
Peyton bit her lower lip.  
"So? I'm waiting for an answer, Swayer." Peyton remained dumb. His way to look at her was so... disconserting.  
"You prefer serving me coffee?"  
She shook her head. Disconcerting and sometimes bothering. She didn't know if he was serious or if he laughed at her. He could be nice like he could be mean or sarcastic.  
"Okay, it's okay." He smiled.  
"Fine. I'm picking you up at 7."  
"7? Why?"  
"We're going to hang out, eat something, we'll discuss about the project."  
Peyton nodded. "At 7..." She repeated in her mind. She left the room. Anderson smiled and carried on to work.

**Tree Hill.**  
Haley went down the stairs, she wore a white summer halter neck dress with white strappy high heels. She knocked at the door of Nathan's bedroom.  
"Nathan? Can I come in?"  
"Yeah." She heard. She opened the door. Nathan was sitting on the bed, wearing anything but shorts.  
"Need help?"  
"Oh yeah... I went to call you.." She smiled. She searched pants and a blue polo tee in the closet and then she came in front of him.  
"Nate?"  
"Yes?"  
He looked at her with his gaze, the gaze she wanted to see for so long... a gaze full of love. She bent over and kissed him quickly. **  
**"Come on! Put on your shirt." He took it and put it on.  
"Why? Because you're going to... be tempted..."  
"I'm already tempted." She smirked. She knelt in front of him and helped him to put on his pants.  
"You're really pretty in this dress..."  
"Thank you."  
"You've a date?"  
She looked at him surprised. "No why?"  
"Because I remembered the last time you wore this dress... We went to a restaurant and we... yeah I remember very well..."  
"Hum.. the back seat..." They laughed.  
"I've to go. I'm going to be late..."  
"Yeah... Can you just help me to sit on my wheelchair?" She nodded.  
"Yeah." She was relieved and happy he asked for her help. She helped him to stand up, his arms around her shoulders. They smiled to each other when James arrived out of breathe.  
"Mom! We've to go!!" He had his schoolbag on his shoulder, ready to leave. Haley nodded and went out.

Lucas came in in the glummy room where he went to meet him again. He sat on the chair this time. The door in front of him opened and Dan came in. He sat on the chair facing Lucas, but he didn't look at him. "Someone told me you wanted to write a book about me..." He whispered.  
"Yeah, a book about all the Truth. Who really is Dan Scott?"  
"A man among men..."  
"A murderer." Dan looked up at him, like these words hurt him.  
"If it's important to you and if you think it can help you... I'll tell everything..."  
Lucas took his notebook, opened it.  
"I'm listening to you."  
"I don't know how to begin..."  
"Your childhood."  
"I was born in Tree Hill in 1970. We lived in this little town with my father Royal and my mother May... I had a brother Keith." Lucas shivered when he pronounced his name, shared between angst and pain.  
"My brother used to protect me, against the others children at school who bullied me." Lucas wrote each words he said.  
"My mother loved us, but my father always prefered me... I don't know exactly why... Keith had suffered of this, but I was happy to be the favorite, I knew in this way I could be better than my brother. It made my strenght." He stopped. Lucas finished to write, then looked at him.  
"What was the trigger?"  
"The trigger of what?"  
"Who, what made you became machiavelic, insensitive?"  
"It came later... at High School, when I met HER." Lucas stopped writing he knew Dan was talking about Karen.  
"Why?"  
"Keith."  
This simply word made the things worst they already were. Lucas took a deep breathe and listened to him.  
"Carry on on your memories of your childhood." Dan nodded and told.

Nathan turned off the tv when he heard the frontdoor opened.  
"Nate?"  
"I'm in the living-room, Luke."  
Lucas came in the room. Nathan nodded. "How are you doing?"  
"It could be better..." He dropped into the couch.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I went to meet him again. I began to note..."  
Nathan lowered his head. "What did he tell you?"  
"He told his childhood, some memories..."  
"I thought about it, and maybe it's a good idea, I just don't want he to..."  
"I know Nathan." He cut him off. "He won't. I promise. He's in jail."  
Nathan nodded.  
"Can you drive me at the Rivercourt?"  
"Why?"  
"I need some shoots."  
Luca smiled. "I'll drive you anywhere you want to, if it's to play basketball."

Haley grabbed her bag and went out of the classroom, locking it. She jumped when she saw him next to her.  
"Hey Tom!"  
"Hey! You're okay?"  
"Yes and you?"  
"Fine... You scared me yesterday."  
"Don't worry, I'm fine."  
"Have you finished?"  
"Yeah! You?"  
He nodded. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Can you help me to visit the town?"  
Haley grinned. "Yes! Of course! I've two hours free before going to pick up James at school. Here we go!" They left together, talking and laughing.

Nathan caught the ball Lucas threw to him. Nathan was looking up at the basket. The ball in his hands. He took a deep breathe. is hands began to shake.  
Lucas squatted next to him.  
"Nate... if you can't don't do it."  
"I've to... Basketball it's a part of my life. I need it." Nathan was ready to shoot. He shot but missed. Lucas went to grab the ball and threw it to him again.  
"Once again."  
Nathan remembered when Lucas coached him in the team of the college. He smiled and concentrated again. Suddenly Lucas's cell phone rang.  
"I'm going into the car." He said to Nathan. Nathan nodded. He looked at Lucas getting into the car. Then he looked up at the basket again.

Haley and Thomas walked in direction of Rivercourt.  
"The court there was our meeting place."  
"It should be nice in the night with all the buildings illuminated and the river..."  
"Yeah It is." Suddenly Haley stumbled. Tom grabbed her by her waist. Haley supported herself holding his shoulders. Tm plunged his gaze in hers. Haley blushed and parted.  
"Thanks..."  
"Welcome." He had still his hand touching her arm. Haley smiled ready to carry on the walk.

Nathan waited for Lucas' come back. He looked around remembering their High School years. Then he stopped. He recognized her immediately with a pretty white dress. Why this man was holding her in his arms? Nathan felt jealousy, angst and worry increased inside him. He rolled to the car and knocked at the cardoor. He didn't want to meet this man, because whoever he was, he couldn't bear he touched his wife.  
Lucas went out.  
"What happens?"  
"I wanna go home..." Lucas sighed, disappointed his brother wanted to give up. He helped Nathan to get into the car then they left.

**  
**


	26. Foolish Heart

**Hey! Thanks for your comments !  
About Haley, I didn't say anything it's a secret (_I put some hints inside the previous chapters_) which will be reveal pretty soon, maybe one or two chapters.**

**See ya!!**

**Read & Reviews!**

* * *

Haley opened the front door, James ran inside, he wanted to show what he did at school to Nathan.  
"Daddy! Look at this!"  
Nathan turned, he was in the living-room. James showed him, they discussed about it when Haley came in the living-room.  
"Hey, you." She said smiling. Nathan rubbed James's head.  
"Can you leave me with mom a minute?"  
"Does it mean I have to go in my bedroom?"  
"You can play outside." He smiled, grabbed the ball which as on the floor and ran outside. Haley smiled.  
"Want to be alone with me?" She said with a mischievous gaze.  
"Who is he?" He said icy.  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"The man with you were at Rivercourt." Haley frozen.  
"You were there? I didn't see you." Haley was calm, trying to understand why Nathan seemed to be angry.  
"Me. I see you. In his arms."  
Haley understood. "What are you thinking Nathan? Exactly..."  
"I don't know... It's you, who have to explain me."  
Haley rolled her eyes.  
"God! are you thining I've an affair?" He shrugged. Now she was angry.  
"Ridiculious!"  
"Really? In this situation it's quite difficult to not be tempted."  
"I love you! How could I do this, Nathan?!"  
"I don't know..."  
"You should. I know we had and have troubles, it's not a reason for me to cheat on you. You shouldn't doubt! I'm not you!" The anger controlled her now. She bit her lips realizing she had just said. She opened her mouth to apologize but he cut her off.  
"You're not..."  
"I don't want you to think I could do this Nathan..."  
"Actually, I am thinking about it." Haley turned her heels.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Anywhere but here..." She disappeared. Nathan moved, but the wheel was blocked, he fell on the floor, trying to raise him wityh his arms.  
"Hales!" He yelled when he heard the front door slamming. Nathan breathed hardly.  
"Stupid! I'm so stupid!" He hit the floor with his fist. He heard a little noise, so he looked up and saw James.  
"Dad, you fell?"  
Nathan nodded. "Do you want me to help you?" 

Haley knocked at the door. The door opened.  
"Haley..."  
"I didn't know where to go..."  
"Come in." Thomes let her come in.  
"I shouldn't be here, but Nathan was mad."  
"What happened?" He invited her in the living-room.  
"He saw us on the Rivercourt and I think he saw you caught me up from my falling and he imagined something..."  
"Your husband don't trust you."  
"Don't blame him, he has problems... I don't know how to help him. He's lost... But he's not like that, he wasn't. He loves me, and I love him."  
"So why are you here?"  
"I need someone to talk... someone who can understand me..." Her voice lowered little by little like if she went to cry.  
"Maybe I can be this person..." He prayed inside him she would allow him to be this person. Did it possible to fall in love at first sight? Because no doubt, he was. He loved her eyes where he could read her like a book, he loved her smiled and each inch of her face, all her body. But he also loved the person she was had had discovered Haley while the walk.  
Haley watched him he seemed to be lost in his mind but she hadn't any idea how much he was thinking about her and how much he wanted to kiss her... At least she didn't kno until she saw him bending over her. She immediatley stood up, shocked and surprised. She shook her head.  
"I better go..."  
She walked away but he followed her. He grabbed her hand.  
"Haley... I'm sorry... I won't do this anymore... I promise. I don't want to embarass you. I care about you and it's difficult for me to see you unhappy whereas you deserve it."  
"How can you say I'm unhappy? You don't even know me."  
"I read it in your eyes."  
Haley stared at him.  
"Let my arm go."  
He nodded and let her go. Haley opened the door but stopped.  
"If you read in my eyes... You should see I'm in love with my husband, and even in the worst situation, I won't cheat on him. Never." She left, closing the door behind her.

Peyton brushed her hair, checking herself a last time in the miror. She wore a black lace wrapped top with a V neck, jeans and black ankle straps high heels pumps. She heard a knock at the door. She went to open. Andy looked at her up and down.  
"You're beautiful." Peyton smiled quickly.  
"Thanks."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Not very far..." He came in the bedroom. Waiters of the hotel came in and dressed the table. Plates, candlesticks. Peyton frozen. Which game was he playing? He threw a gaze to her.  
"We're going to eat and work, here." He said with a lovely smile. Peyton tried to not smile foolishly, but her mind jumped up and down totally foolishly... and she felt butterflies...

Nathan was still on the floor, he had tried to stand up few times but he didn't reach to. James had tried to help him, but Nathan told him to not care about him, he would do it by himself. So James had gone in his bedroom. Nathan buried his face in his hands. He wanted to scream, he began to feel a pain in his back. But he forgot it when he heard the frontdoor opened. Haley appeared in the doorway. She frozen seeing Nathan on the floor. She ran to him, squattered.  
"What happened?"  
"I feel when you left." Haley began to help him to stand up but he resisted, cupping her head with his arms.  
"I love you."  
Haley closed her eyes. "I love you too."  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't think that... I know you can't do this..."  
"Never mind, Nathan. Come on, I've to help you to stand up."  
He pressed his lips against hers. "I don't want to loose you. Never."  
"You won't."  
"I'm going to fight for you. I want to walk again and I want our family back."  
She nodded. She wiped his wet cheeks.  
"Nathan..."  
"You know what?"  
"No..." She said disappointed he cut her off whereas she went to tell him.  
"I felt a pain... No I'm feeling a pain... my tight... It hurts me..." Haley smiled, took a deep breathe.  
"I am..."

* * *

**Hehe Cliffhanger!!**  
**Reviews! Tell me what you think about this chapter? The good ? The bad ? **

**xxx**


	27. Regret ?

**New York.**

Peyton was sitting in front of Andy. She listened to him attentively. At a moment she wondered when she realized it wasn't the same subject than the beginning of the evening, if she listened to him and what he said or if she just listened to his voice, a sweet and manly voice, not to rough. She liked it. He stopped noticing she was lost in her mind.  
"Sawyer? Are you okay?"  
"Peyton smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking."  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
She wouldn't say him she was thinking about him... she shook her head. About his voice...  
"When will we begin to work?"  
He rolled his eyes. "You think about work all the time?"  
She nodded.  
"Fine. Let's work! As what I said don't interest you..."  
He opened his suitcase and gave her a file. Peyton read it.  
"Is it your project?"  
"Yeah. Being your boss, I don't want any disagreement."  
"I've no one..."  
"Great." He smirked.  
"Just one..." She corrected still reading the paper. He smiled but she didn't see him. He watched her. He loved her eyes. She had big green eyes with some hazel stains and long eyes lashes. But no matter he had his reputation to be profesional and to be the proudest person. Then... what she would think about him if he told her he was hooked? Peyton looked at him.  
"What's wrong?" She asked after noticing he was watching each inch of her face.  
"Nothing. What's your disagreement?"  
"No.. finally it's good... really good I mean... I've some ideas."  
He shrugged. "Fine." He didn't know why but now atmosphere was very heavy. Peyton cleared her throat embarassed. _Why did he look at me like that? He's so weird and mysterious_... Andy looked everywhere but her now, like if he heard her. 

**Tree Hill.**

Nathan was facing Haley, still on the floor. Haley sat her knees could support her anymore. Nathan was dumbed.  
"You're..."  
Haley nodded.  
"How... I mean when have you found out?" He had difficulties to prononce the words. He was too shocked, surprised... but so happy.  
"That's the point... I found out when you cheated on me... The same day..."  
Now he felt himself really bad. "I'm so sorry..." He cupped her head with his hands.  
"I know... I should tell you but I couldn't, you hurt me and I knew you wanted this so much..."  
"A way to hurt me... normal reaction..."  
"No it's not! It's not normal. I promised you to not lie to you. And it's exactly what I did..."  
"Never mind." He tried to convince her, she seemed to be so upset more than him.  
"I'm happy... we're having a baby... we're waiting this for so long..."  
Haley nodded. "God I love you so much..."  
"I love you too..."  
He led her against him and kissed him. Haley forgot everything around.  
"Ouch." Nathan parted.  
"What?"  
"Your hand you rested it on my leg..."  
Haley smiled.  
"Maybe it's the end of the nightmare... our nightmare."  
"It is, you're going to make it work fine."  
"Yeah. Can I help you to stand up now?" He nodded. Haley stood up. She help Nathan to sit on the couch. When he was sat, he grabbed her hand and led her on his laps, putting his hand on her stomach.  
"We're pregnant." He said happy.  
Haley nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She prayed, she prayed for everything be okay now. Now they were together again, now they had their family back.

Lucas was in front of his computer. Suddenly a window opened. "You've got a new mail."  
He cliked on and read. It was a mail from Lauren.  
"Hey Lucas. Hope you okay... I won't be able to come this week-end. I've too much workI hope you're in progress with your book... Love, Lauren."  
He sighed, turned off the computer, then the light and went to sleep.

**The Next Week-End.  
**  
Lucas was driving in direction to the Jail. He had to meet Dan again today. He had met him on Thursday and they carried on to tell his childhood. He parked and entered the building. The guard did everytime the same ritual : checked papers, checked him then led him to the glummy room. Lucas sat waiting for Dan, preparing his notebook. The door opened. Dan smiled.  
"Hi."  
"Hi. Ready?"  
He nodded. Dan sat.  
"Where I begin today?"  
"High School..."  
He smiled. "The best part of my life..."  
"Why?"  
"Simply your mother. I met her during sophomore year. She was really pretty, long black hair, her beautiful brown eyes. I acted like Nathan did in High School... I hung out with my friends maybe too much, I concentrated on Basketball.. Then one day on the second year, at a party..." He laughed. "I remembered I was stuned to see your mother at the party. A friend of her invited her and she had come... I went to see her for talking then we quit the party and we walked on the beach. I fell in love..."  
Lucas wrote then he noticed Dan stop.  
"Carry on."  
"We dated one year, a little bit more... until I received the letter of Duke and she told me She was pregnant. When she broke the news, I was very mad, not about her, about me of course. It was right after the Proms. My father insisted and repeated to me I could break my dream for this.Then one day I left. I told her I wasn't ready at all... and I just left."  
Lucas felt his throat burning him. "What happened next ?"  
"I went to Duke University. I love played basketball, I had friends, we had fun... I wrote letters to Karen telling I was sorry and I would come back. But I never sent them. "Why?"  
"Because it was stupid... Stupid because I knew I couldn't come back like if nothing happened. So... I tried to forget her, forget my past in Tree Hill... I met Deborah, we had fun, I took advantage of my life and I paid the price... Few moths later, at Christmas, she told me she was pregnant. I had the impression to live a nightmare. I spent Christmas night with her in College, then some days later I drove to Tree Hill. I parked my car in front of Karen's and watched, I waited. I waited few hours, and she went out, she had a big belly very rounded. She was beautiful. I was ready to go out of the car and run to her but... Keith was behind her. I saw him, taking care of your mother. So I returned to Duke and I proposed Deb to marry me."  
Lucas looked at him.  
"I know what you think about me... You think I acted like a jerk... like a coward. But all my life I lived like a guilt."  
Lucas lowered his head, cleared his throat and wrote.

Haley came in the house.  
"Nate?"  
"In the kitchen!"  
Haley smiled, she wlaked there with the paper bags in his arms. She put them on the island.  
Nathan was at the doorframe, the door opened, he was watching James outside.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I watched him playing..."  
Haley bent over him and kissed him.  
"Maybe we should tell him..." Nathan said finally when Haley took out the things of the bags.  
"Yeah... I know he'll be happy... I just wanted to wait for you walking again..."  
"It can take few months..."  
Haley shook her head, she knelt in front of him. "Nathan... you swore me to fight. The doctor told you you could get over it very fast. You have to be convinced. You feel a pain it's beginning."  
He shrugged, cupped her head and kissed her. She grinned and stood up to tidy the kitchen.  
"Does Lucas tell you ?" He asked.  
"What about?"  
"Dan..." Haley looked at him surprised. "No... what's wrong?"  
"He went to visit him..."  
"Really? I thought you had swore each other you never would?"  
"Yeah... but he needed answers... and he thought it could help me..."  
Haley stopped what she was doing and looked at him leaning back against the sink.  
"Help you? To what?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe the answers... I won't visit. I don't want to deal with him. Ever. He..." He whispered. "He killed Keith. I don't want him to deal with me, with you, with our kids."

Lucas went out of the building. He needed oxygen. He was oppressed.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Dan looked at Lucas writing. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah..." He answered without look up at him.  
"How is Nathan?"  
"He's fighting."  
"Fine. He's brave, I wouldn't in his shoes... Lost Basketball was the worst thing could happen to me..."  
Lucas didn't look at her, shooking his head.  
"And my grand-son? How is he?"  
Lucas raised his head. "I don't think Nathan wants to deal with you again. I don't think he wants we to talk about his kids."  
"Kids? He has had another one child?"  
Lucas sighed. __Stupid! He told to himself.  
"Haley's pregnant, she's expecting the second."  
"I think he's happy."  
"Yes he is. Nathan can live without Basketball unlike you, because he has a family and he loves them."  
"I know... He knew built his life even his young age... He had been lucky to meet Haley. She knew make him change, she knew make him being a man. Your mother could be this person... If I let her in more..."  
"We talked enough about Nathan. He don't want to talk about you again and I respect it. Carry on. What happened after Christmas?"  
"In January... I received a call from Keith, telling me Karen gave birth to a little boy. I drove there."  
"You went to the hospital?"  
"Yeah... But I acted like a coward again... I stayed in front of the window, looking at you in the little crib. Then I saw Keith come in the nursery and took you in his arms. I was hiding, he didn't see me.. But it's here I began to hate him. It was his place.. It was mine."_  
... ... ... ... ...

If Dan considered it was his place, why hadn't he taken it? Why was he left? In another hand, if he didn't acted like that, Karen would never have had Lily, Keith would never have been so close, Nathan would not be there. Things which are necessary for him, now, would not even have existed. Would have it been better? He couldn't regret, he couldn't... even if he would have his father... He pulled over and broke down.


	28. I'm proud of you and I do love you

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews!! **

** Haley's secret is known now :D **

** Anyway... Here is the next chapter. I wanted to know what you think about Dan and Lucas storyline? Do you like it or not ?  
Your opinion ?  
**

**  
**

* * *

**Next day.**

Nathan was sitting on the couch, Jame had come next to him to watch the match on TV : Bobcats - Celtics. James was eating popcorns, Haley had prepared before going out to visit Karen.  
"Daddy! He makes him fall! It's not fair!" He yelled when a player made another fall. Nathan laughed softly. He rubbed his son's head. He opened his mouth to answer him when they heard the frontdoor open. Lucas appeared at the doorway. James ran to him. Lucas caught him in his arms to carry him on.  
"Hey Boy!"  
"Hi Uncle Lucas."  
Lucas heard the sound of the TV, he checked what they were watching.  
"Who's wining?"  
"Celtics, for the moment..."  
Lucas nodded.  
"How you doing bro?" Nathan asked, certain he would answer him 'fine' whereas his face was livid and he seemed totally sick.  
"Fine." Nathan rolled his eyes.  
Lucas put James on the floor. "Jamie, I would like to talk to daddy a moment."  
"You can watch the match in the bedroom, bud."  
James nodded. "I prefer to go outside." He grabbed his ball and went out.  
"So... what's wrong?"  
"I met Dan again..." He sat. "Nathan.. I know you don't hear to talk about that but... I need to talk to someone, it's too difficult."  
"Why do you want to write a book about him, if you can't bear what he says."  
Lucas sighed and buried his head in his hands. Nathan sighed.  
"Maybe you should talk about to someone else. I would like to help you, Luke. But I can't. Why don't you talk about it with your girlfriend? She doesn't know him, or with Haley... I'm sure she'll listen to you."  
Lucas nodded. "You're right... But I would like so much to talk about it with you. I would like to know what you think, what you feel... You're my brother. We are concerned, both, about this."  
Nathan lowered his head.  
"Can I ask you something?" Lucas said after few minutes of silence.  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you think it would be different, if he had..." Nathan raised is hand to stop his brother.  
"Don't say anything. Nothing's different. He mistook, he murdered. We'll never know what would happen IF! Don't wonder you these questions Lucas. In this way, it's not him who will regret, but you.."  
Lucas nodded and stood up. "Thanks."  
Nathan sighed. He didn't have the impression to have helped him... Before leaving the room, Lucas turned.  
"And you how you doing? With all of these I almost..."  
"I'm fine, Lucas." Lucas nodded and left. Nathan sighed, resting the back of his head on the couch's back, and looked at the ceiling. He heard a noise. He didn't move.  
"What did you hear?"  
Haley put the bags on the table and moved to him. "Almost everything..."  
"Curious."  
"No, accidentaly."  
"Liar." He looked at her with a smirk.  
She nodded. "Okay, curious. Anyway, why don't you want to help him, Nate?"  
He shrugged. "He has to do it alone."  
"Why?" She sat on the couch next to him.  
"Because, it's for him."  
"So in a way... you want to help him, if I understand well."  
"Yeah.. Like he did before for me..."  
Haley tilted her head and put a kiss on his cheek. "Promise me, if it's too difficult for him, you'll listen to him."  
"I promise." 

**New York.**

Peyton was in her office, when the door opened letting Andy come in.  
"Hi."  
"Hey. Need something?" She asked while she was drawing.  
"Huh... yeah... huh..." The words didn't want to be said. He hesitated, like scared and embarrassed.  
"There's a party tonight, with others designers and creators.. I thought it'll be interesting to go there."  
"Oh, have fun so!" She said simply. Why did her imagine he would invite her? She shook her head, she prefered to play the card of ignorence.  
"No... I thought you should go.."  
"Me? Why?"  
"Because it's interesting and you'll learn a lot..."  
He put a paper, it seemed to be the invitation. "Have a nice evening, Peyton."  
She was speechless. He had just called her 'Peyton' and he looked like a 16years old boy who didn't know how to invite her girl to hang out. But the most surprising was definitiely the 'Peyton'. She looked at him leaving.  
Andy closed the door. He hit his head with his hand. "Jerk!" Two women who passed in the corridor at this moment looked at him surprised.  
"What? Wanna my picture?" He said angryly. The two women shook their head and carried on their way. Andy shooked his head and went to his office. 

**Tree Hill.**

Nathan was in front of the wall bars. Peter sat next to him.  
"So... you told me you felt a pain."  
"Yeah."  
"It's great. It's a beginning."  
Nathan nodded.  
"Ready to stand up?"  
Nathan nodded. He grabbed the bar and stand up forcing on his arms.  
"Hey! Great! Where do you feel the pain?"  
"Behind the thights. Can I sit?" He asked couldn't support himself anymore.  
"Of course. Don't ask me. If you can't support anymore, sit down again. It's not weakness."  
Nathan nodded. "Anywhere else?"  
"I felt something on my knee, left knee."  
"Okay. Now you're going to control your legs. Concentrate and try to move it." Nathan took a deep breathe, concentrated.  
"I can't."  
"Never mind. Try again."  
While Nathan tried, Peter changed the subject.  
"So? What's up?"  
Nathan smiled. "I'm going to be dad again. Haley's pregnant."  
"Already? You make it fast!" Peter joked.  
"She's three months pregnant. She was scared to tell me... Normal... because of my mistake."  
"What did you do so worse?"  
"I cheated on her."  
He winced. "Bad!"  
"I know. I know what I almost lost and I won't drink again. Never."  
"Boy or girl?"  
"We don't know.. Haley has an appointement in two days..."  
"Great!" He exclaimed when he saw Nathan's feet move. Nathan looked down. "You move it. Try again."  
"I wasn't concentrated.."  
"Doesn't matter, try." Nathan tried and moved his feet just one or two inches but he moved it. 

Lucas was in front of his computer. He tried to write a mail to Lauren. He wondered whe she wouldn't come this week-end... at least the real reason. Lauren worked everywhere she was : in the plane, in a restaurant, in a motel, in vacations... He sighed. Something was wrong, but his mind was somewhere else... even if he wanted to concentrate on his girlfriend, Dan was still in his mind... He had just come hom from the jail. And as usual he was upset and couldn't stop thinking about this. He opened a text page and began to write what happened today.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Lucas wondered if it was the same man he had in front of him. Dan had cut his hair and cut his bear a little. He seemed to be less sick.  
"What do you want to know today?" Dan asked.  
"What you want."  
"Maybe the most important... my relationship with my sons."  
Lucas nodded.  
"Why not. Maybe I'll understand why you pressured Nathan."  
Dan sighed. "Everybody blamed me for this. But I didn't want him to be weak. I wanted him to be strong."  
"Without any feelings?"  
"No.." He paused. "Nathan looked like me... or ... no... I made him look like me. I gave him the passion I had for Basketball, the passion I couldn't end. I wanted him to be the best, always the best as my father did with me. I asked Nathan what my father had asked me. I never successed to give the best to my father, I hoped Nathan would be able to. It can be horrible what I say, no?"  
"Didn't you be proud of him?"  
"I was but I never told him. If I told he wouldn't do better that he had done before." He paused watching Lucas writing.  
"Nathan made me proud even if he didn't know. He became a man and unfortunately it's not thanks to me. I wasn't the best father of the world, wasn't I?"  
Lucas shook his head like a kid. 'No you wasn't and a part of me regret it', he thought.  
"I wanted but pride controlled me, like a shell. I don't want both of you think I'm not proud of you and I didn't love you. Because I'm proud of you and I do love you... both."  
Lucas watched Dan, he didn't write anymore. His words echoed in his head. 'I'm proud of you and I do love you.'_  
... ... ... ... ...


	29. Questions of Love

**Hello!! Thanks for your comments !! I'm happy you like it :) **

**I wanted to say that Brooke will be back, I love Brucas.  
The relationship Lauren/Lucas is just here to make Brucas come back (with the help of Dan's story..) but  
I will let you discover for yourselves.. little by little :D Just don't worry Brooke will be back.  
It's right, I don't write a lot about Brooke because I want her come back was a big Come Back... I'll write about her pretty soon ;)  
**

**Keep readin' and reviews ;)  
-Elo.**

PS: I also wanted to say, I read the previous chapters and I saw mistakes, I'll correct them as soon as possible. Sorry..  


* * *

**New York.  
**  
Peyton get dressed. She wore a black halter wrap knee lenght dress with long ties which can be wrapped severals ways at the hips or the waist. She put on black high pumps. This evening took place at the place of a great design of New York. Peyton left. Thirty minutes later she arrived there. A lot of people. They talked loudly, there was music, she could hear the noise of the glasses tinkle. She wasn't at ease at all. At least if Andy was come... She sighed, took a glass of champagne on a tray of the waister and travelled around the big place, watching people. She remembered Andy's words. It'll be interesting... There were paintings and photographies hung up the walls. Peyton had been attracted by one. She watched it few minutes. It was a big drawing, in black and white, of a little boy and a woman holding him, behind. The little boy was standing and the woman was squatted to be at his level. They were in profile and the woman seemed to show something far away to the little boy. She was amazed, she forgot everything around then she jumped on herself when she heard someone talk behind her.  
"My mother." The male voice said. Peyton frowned, she knew this voice. She turned to face the man. Andy.  
"I thought you didn't come."  
He smirked. "Difficult to not come, when it's my place..."  
Peyton looked around. "Your place?"  
He nodded. "Yeah..."  
Peyton smiled inside her.  
"So it's your mother?" She carried on facing the drawing again.  
"Yeah... I drew it."  
"It's really amazing."  
"Thanks." Suddenly he moved to her to avoid to collide someone, resting his hand on her back. She froze, looking at his eyes.  
"Sorry." He apologized then he smiled. "I've to say hello to everybody so, I've to give you up."  
"Never mind, I'm going to watch your paintings."  
He nodded and went away. Peyton looked at him few seconds, smiled and carried on. 

**Tree Hill.  
**  
Haley closed James' bedroom door. Then she went to her bedroom to go out five minutes later, she went down the stairs discretly and knocked at Nathan's door. "Yeah?" He answered.  
Haley smiled and opened the door. "Can I come in?" She asked, leaning back agaisnt the doorframe. Nathan was reading, but the book didn't attract him anymore. He looked at Haley speechless. He looked at Haley up and down, she was wearing a slinky sexy mini dress with a tie back.  
"Woaw..."  
She smirked. "Exactly what I hoped." She moved to the bed and laid down next to him. She grabbed the book and read the title.  
"Physiotherapy... Humm..." She threw it on the ground. Her hand began to travel under Nathan's grey sleeveless shirt.  
"Hales... What are you doing?"  
She shrugged and smiled. She moved and began to kiss his neck, going up to his lobe ear. He moaned but grabbed her hands and made her look at him.  
"Hales.. I know you want to... I mean... me too I would like to give you what you want but... I... I can't... You..." She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his to stop him.  
She parted looking at him with a gaze full of love and desire.  
"Shut up, Nate, you're rambling. I know you can't. But... me... I can..."  
"What does ..." He began to ask til he understood. He took her by the waist and led her onto him. Their lips met passionately, hungrily. Nathan looked at her.  
"I love your dress.. by the way..."  
"I was sure of it.."  
She smiled mischievously and kissed him again.

**Later.**

Haley rested her head on Nathan's barechest. Her arms encircled him like his encircled her petite body.  
"Nate?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you love me?" She asked with a little voice, like a childish voice.  
"No." He said frankly. She looked up at him, sitting up.  
"What?"  
He laughed. "Come on, Hales. I'll always love you. How couldn't I? I can't breathe without you, you're my air, my life, my soul.. I love you more than anything."  
She blushed. She loved listening to him making speeches. He always found the good words. She rested her head on his chest like before.  
"That's gonna be a girl."  
Nathan smiled. "Really?"  
"You'd like to ?"  
"Why not? I don't care if you're fine, both."  
"We wanted this baby so much... And I hid it to you so long... I regret Nate... We lost three months of pregnancy. In spite of taking advantage of this, we fought and dealed with your mistake..."  
"And your pain... I regret it. I'll always regret it."  
He made her look at him, raising her chin with his right hand. Their lips met.  
"Now, everything's gonna be okay. No mistakes anymore, no problems anymore, no secrets anymore and no lies anymore. Okay?"  
She nodded. "Okay." She put her heand on his shoulder. Then minutes passed. Nathan kept her in his arms taking advantage of this moment like if it was the latest, while she felt asleep.

**New York.**

Peyton was sitting outside. Andy's place had a big terrace roof. She had a wonderful view of New York by night here. She heard the door opened but she didn't pay attention to it. "How is it?"  
Peyton recognized the voice. She turned and saw Lauren. Lauren came to sit next to her.  
"So... how is it? New Yorker's life?"  
"Great."  
"Do you like working with Andy?"  
"It's not easy everyday... But yeah... that's fine." Peyton nodded.  
"How are you?"  
Lauren lowered her head, obviously she didn't want to answer.  
"Peyton? I wanted to ask you something..."  
"Yeah!"  
Lauren hesitated. She shook her head.  
"No. No... Never mind."  
"No come on! Ask me!"  
Lauren took a deep breathe.  
"What happened between Brooke and Lucas?"  
Peyton frowned. "They dated in High School..."  
"Lucas loved her?"  
Peyton nodded. "I think he always did, yeah..."  
"Does he still love her?"  
Peyton lowered her head. She wondered what Lucas did again...  
"Why do you ask me that?"  
"Because... I like Lucas... I really like Lucas, but... I have the impression she is still in his heart, in his mind and in his body... everywhere around him. Like if she was the air he breathed."  
Peyton didn't dare to look at her. She knew what she felt. But she had learnt and she knew Brooke and Lucas' relationship wasn't so clear they could say.  
"Lauren.. I don't know what to say. I'm not the best person to talk about that."  
"Why? Because he loved her when you were together?"  
"Lucas always loved Brooke and he always will."  
"I'm afraid... I hid him my feelings and now... he's realizing he loves someone else."  
Peyton nodded.  
"I told him to listen to his heart, he went to see you, he didn't go to Brooke... Maybe it means something for him... really means something."  
Lauren shrugged. "Hope you're right."  
They looked at each other a moment then the door opened, they both turned their head there.

**Paris.**

Brooke was in her office, in front of her computer. Suddenly a window opened on the screen. "You've got a mail."  
She frowned then opened it. It was from Lucas. She shivered. She cliked on and read it.  
"Do you think you found it, the person who shine your life, you make you happy, Brooke? I hope you did. You deserve it, Pretty Girl."  
She shivered again. she could hear him say that. She felt something was wrong. She had to answer him... or maybe not... Did she have to answer him? She read these words again and again. Until she got her answer.

**Tree Hill.**

Lucas had just sent the mail to Brooke. He had found the courage to do it. This day had been long again... Few days already passed since he had visited Dan for the first time. It was still weird for him, but knowing his life, his feelings and his thoughts little by little made him understand some things but ... made others things more blurred they already were. He sighed. He began to tap, he had some of Dan's memories on his notebook but he needed the sentence of the beginning. He took a deep breathe, the inspiration coming.  
"Here is I begin, for some people the person I am going to describe will be someone reluctant, horrible, manipulating people, without any feelings, without even a heart. You will be right. But, this person is also someone like the others, he suffered, he hurt, he lied, he loved, he had troubles. You will be shared by the same feelings I have. The first : to think he's a heartless person who shouldn't even exist, the second : to think he's a part of your life and even if you can hate him... you need him.. in a way. This person is my father... And I'm telling you his story."


	30. Hidden Face

**Hey Here is the update.  
Sorry for not updating quickly but I've so much homework... and I hadn't all my lessons yet so I'll have more and more homework. But anyway,  
I'll do my best to update as soon as possible, of course.**

**Oh and if there are things you 've difficulties to read or understand, please tell me. I insist on this. I can't correct myself as it's not my first language.  
Remember I do this to deepen my english ;)**

Don't hesitate to tell me where the mistake is, and why. And I won't make it anymore because I would learn :)

**Thanks for your comments guys!!  
xxx  
**

* * *

**Tree Hill, One week Later.  
**

Haley was stretched out on the bed, the sun began to rise, its warmth and its light began to come in the bedroom. She had her eyes closed , a big smile on her face as she felt the effect of the sun on her skin. She giggled silently feeling a hand rolling up her white shirt. Nathan looked up at her to check her reaction then he smiled and moved closer to put a kiss on her belly. Haley laughed.  
"You're tickled me!"  
"Shut! You're going to wake up her..."  
"Come on! It's not like she could hear us, she didn't move yet."  
"Soon... pretty soon..." Nathan's voice remained sweet. Haley opened her eyes. Nathan's eyes and hers met. He smiled.  
"Don't you want to take a day off?" He asked.  
"Why? You've something to propose me?"  
"Why not? You and me... all the day... Here..."  
Haley shook her head. "I can't... I've to go working... and earn money."  
He sighed and stretched out next to her.  
"I would like so much earn money too..."  
"We live comfortably Nate.. We don't need more."  
"Maybe... but I would like to... It's my duty, I'm the... patriarch."  
Haley laughed at him. She rolled onto him then he encircled her with his arms.  
"Yeah... but for the moment, the patriarch has to work on himself to be able to..."  
"Make a lot of babies!" He said laughing. She pressed her lips on his, and he made the kiss deepen. She parted.  
"I've to go! I'm gonna be late and I've to drive James at school." She got up and put on the shirt of Nathan which rested on the chair. Nathan smiled noticing her belly rounder.

... ... ... ... ...  
_"You're ready? It's going to be cold, okay?"  
Haley nodded. She looked at Nathan on her left side who held her hand.  
The doctor spred the cold gel on her stomach and began the ultrasound. "You're four months pregnant, the baby seems to be perfect. The heart is okay, good development. Everything is fine, Mister and Miss Scott."  
Haley and Nathan looked at each other smiling.  
"Okay... so do you want to know the baby's sex?"  
Nathan nodded. Haley looked at the doctor. "Yes, we do."  
The doctor watched the screen. Nathan squeezed Haley's hand. They wanted this baby so much, it didn't matter it was a boy or a girl. The most important was they were a family again, and they were all fine.  
"It's a girl." Nathan grinned, he led Haley's hand to his mouth to put a kiss on. They plunged their gaze in each other. Nathan forced on his arms to stand up and then put a kiss on Haley's mouth. It was quick but Haley loved the efforts he made to get over his problem. She was confident and she felt herself safe. _  
... ... ... ... ...

Lucas didn't sleep all the night, he had rings under his eyes. He dragged himself to the bathroom and wet his face. Yesterday had been very weird, he had had his meeting with Dan, as usual, but it had been different. He jumped when the bathroom dorr opened.  
"When would you tell me, Lucas?"  
Karen was standing behind him, arms crossed on her chest, and she seemed to be furious and hurt.  
"When. Would. You. Tell. Me, you visit Dan?" She cut her words. Lucas turned.  
"I didn't know how to tell you... I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? He killed Keith..."  
"It's not necesary you remind me that. I know what he did. But I want to understand, that's all."  
"Understand what? This man is a murderer? This man is Evil? Because he is! He's nothing more. Your father was Keith, Dan is nothing. He was nothing, and he will be nothing."  
Lucas lowered his head.  
"He won't be nothing to me, Mom... I just want to..."  
"You're twenty-three... Can I really do something to prevent you to do this again?"  
"No." He said clearly even if he knew this word would hurt her.  
"Fine." She whispered. She turned her heels, opened the door.  
"Mom.. Please... Don't be mad..."  
She shook her head without adding a word and left closing the door. Lucas turned supporting himself to the sink. He looked at himself in the miror, and then sighed.

... ... ... ... ..._  
"How are you today?"  
Lucas opened his notebook, trying to avoid the question.  
"Lucas... You seems to be exhausted... Maybe you should come tomorrow and rest today."  
"You care about my health?"  
Dan lowered his head. "I haven't the right to care about your health, right?"  
Lucas nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Can we begin?" He concluded icy. It was the way he used to keep the gap between them. An icy voice.  
"Yeah.."  
"What about Deb?"  
"You want me to talk about my relationship with Deborah?"  
"Yes."  
"So... I've to talk about Karen too. I can't avoid it."  
"No problem."  
Dan cleared his throat, he took the bottle of water next to him and drank a little. Then he said.  
"I met Deb in a party, at College. She was really beautiful, she had success with men, my team mates were all in love with her. She was funny, she could be calm and peaceful as she can be in a really bad mood." He laughed thinking about this. "She was clever. At this party we talked a lot, hidden somewhere on the campus. Then when I drove her at her place, she kissed me quickly. She was falling in love... if she knew what I would do later, she would avoid me like the plague."  
"Did you love her?"  
"In a way... I love her but not like I loved Karen. You know, when I was away from your mother. I couldn't stop thinking about her even if I was with Deb. But I was young and I wanted to take advantage of life. I saw the others had fun and... I was shared between the desire of going back to Karen and being a father or being like the others. I chose."  
"You didn't choose, you slept with Deb and she got pregnant."  
"Oh yeah... You don't even imagine what I thought this day. I was totally crazy. I reacted with her, like I did with your mother. I was furious but, I didn't want to do the mistake, I had already lost you and Karen. So I took my responsabilities with Deb, in a way to forgive myself."  
"She was your instrument to forget Mom... Don't you ever love her?"  
"I told you, I loved her... but you can't avoid your real feelings so long. When we moved in Tree Hill, with Deb and Nathan. I met your mother at the supermarket. She didn't change she was still beautiful. She never wanted me to take care of you... and I asked her."  
"I know."  
"Lucas?"  
Lucas was writing, Dan looked at him.  
"What?" He said looking up at him.  
"Don't you ever feel this? You're in the middle of nowhere and on your left you have the one who love you, at least who used to love you, the one who cared about you, who could make you someone. Then on your right you have the woman who love you too, the one you don't really love but you promised to take care of her and your child."  
"I'm not you, Dan."  
"I know... But don't you ever feel this feeling? To be shared between two important things in your life?"_  
... ... ... ... ...  
  


**New York.**

Peyton was in her hotel bedroom, reading the newspaper trying to search for a place. There were nothing, too expensive, too glummy, too small. She sighed and threw the paper on the bed. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. She stood up to open. She jumped on herself seeing an enormous but wonderful bouquet of flowers holding by a man.  
"God.."  
"Miss Swayer, someone deposited this bouquet for you."  
Peyton let the man come in. He put it on the table and smiled giving her a little card. Peyton thanked him, she went to give him a tip but he shook his head.  
"No, Miss. Mister already gave it." He left the room. Peyton moved to the bouquet, caressing the petals of the flowers. She read the card.  
"Sorry about the party." Peyton guessed who Mister was. Andy. She knew when she had seen the bouquet, but now it was sure. She sighed, smelling the flowers.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Lauren and Peyton turned their head when they heard the door opened. Peyton's smile disappeared when she saw Andy embraced with a young woman, long brown hair, wel dressed. She couldn't see her face as their mouths wer stucking. They didn't notice Peyton and Lauren like they were too busy to make their tongues dance and too busy to moan. Peyton stood up and cleared her throat. Andy parted and saw the two women on the terrace.  
"Oh... I didn't know there were people here..."  
Lauren looked at Peyton. She immediately guessed what she felt. She stood up.  
"Yeah... Your flat is not too big to find another room, Andy?"  
He bit a lower lip, embarassed. Peyton tried to smile. "Anyway, Lauren, It's late I'm going to go home." Peyton grabbed a purse and moved to the door.  
"No! Peyton, stay a little." Andy exclaimed grabbing her hand. Peyton shook her head.  
"No thanks. We'll see each other tomorrow, at work." She nodded and left. Andy sighed. Lauren rolled her eyes.  
"Men are all the same. Stupid." Andy stared at her, feeling himself really bad.  
Few minutes later, Peyton was still in front of the building, waiting for a taxi. Suddenly she felt someone behind her.  
"Peyton?"  
She turned and saw Lauren.  
"What's happening with Andy?"  
Peyton shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh yes! You know! Are you... falling for him?"  
Peyton shook her head, not daring to look at her friend.  
"No." She tried to convince herself.  
"Oh god! Every girls fall in love with him but they give up so fast that they fell in love with him." She laughed.  
"Why?"  
"Because he's rough, proud, mean sometimes."  
"Oh yes!"  
"But he's not like this, Peyton. He's someone good, he can love someone, he can be nice, he can be a friend and more."  
"He didn't show it yet."  
"He will, when he'll know you better." Peyton sighed and then a taxi parked in front of the building. She looked up at the building and got into the taxicab._  
... ... ... ... ...

Peyton grabbed the phone and dialled. She waited few seconds when someone picked up the phone.  
"Hey Davis!"  
"Oh! Peyton Swayer! What's up?"  
"Nothing interesting..."  
"Haley told me you were in New York?"  
"Yes, for a job with a great designer."  
"Great! Oh! I've a fashion show in New York, next week."  
"We've to see each other, Brooke."  
"It's planned."  
"Okay..."  
"Pey? You're okay?"  
"Yes don't worry. I'm impatient to see you, Brooke."  
"Me too, Swayer."  
Knock-Knock. Peyton frowned hearing someone knocked at the door.  
"Someone's knocking at the door Brooke. I'll call you later."  
"No problem. See you!"  
"Bye." Peyton hung down and went to open. She froze.  
"Did you like the bouquet?"


	31. You Make me Be Someone

**Here is the next chapter! I had a writer's block... Anyway. Hope you'll like it.**

**Please reviews and tell me what you think..  
xxx  
-Elo.-  
**

* * *

Haley arrived at the high school early, she had to correct some copies before school starts. She went to her class and sat at the desk. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. She turned her head, surprised.  
"Hey Tom!"  
He grinned and moved to the desk.  
"How are you ?"  
"Fine and you? I didn't see you yesterday.."  
"Oh yeah.. I'd to go in Florida for personnal reason."  
Haley smiled, not daring to ask him why exactly. It was her businness, why should she ask? But they had become friends.  
"You know if you need to talk..." She just added.  
"Oh yeah! But don't worry. I just have had a new born niece."  
"Congratulations!"  
"Thanks. Oh! You know there's a evening party at High School for the newcoming teachers."  
"Yeah."  
"You will come?"  
"I don't know yet, it depends... I would like Nathan come with me... but I've to wait for his next physiotherapy appointment. He would have crutches maybe. He's going to be better, but if he's still in wheelchair.. I'll see.."  
"You should.. you can leave him for an evening..." Haley felt herself hurt by his words.  
"What do you mean?" She asked angier.  
The bell rang. She stared at him, as he smiled and said.  
"See you later." Some guilt in his voice and then he left. Haley sighed, shook her head and finshed quickly to correct the copies. 

**New York.**

Peyton went out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and went in front of the miroir she wiped the mist on it, letting discover her reflection. She looking at the bedroom which was reflected in the miror. She saw the bed where he was stretched out naked the lower part of his body covered by the white sheet. Peyton turned and leant back against the sink to watch him.

... ... ... ... ...  
_"Did you like the flowers?"  
Peyton nodded.  
"Thanks. I don't understand why you sent it but anyway... I was nice. Thank you."  
He nodded. Peyton guessed he wanted to come in.  
"I just wanted to know."  
"You came here just to know if I liked your flowers?"  
"Yeah... Maybe..."  
He shook his head. Peyton was waiting for an answer. She was bothered by men who didn't know exactly what they wanted. She couldn't bear it anymore. She stared at him. He didn't dare to look at her.  
"I better go..." He said before turn and leave. Peyton stayed frozen. Her heart began to race. She made a step to go out and catch him up, when she did, she saw him turn and look at her. They didn't move. Then he moved to her, quickly. He grabbed her by the waist, pressed his lips on hers and stuck her against the wall. Peyton put her hands around his neck to prevent him to move his lips away from her. She burnt inside as his lips quit hers and covered her chin, and then each inch of her neck by kisses. He carried her inside and then closed the door. They didn't stop kissing. How they could? Peyton felt the need to feel him against her. She hated his behaviour, he was so arrogant sometimes but when he looked at her she was just weak on her knees. He wanted her, with her everything was different. He was definitely different with her. They fell on the bed, putting their thoughts and their questions away and their desires now controlled them. _  
... ... ... ... ...  
**  
**

**Tree Hill.**

Nathan was ready to grab the bar of the parallel walking bar when Peter arrived next to him.  
"You're sure?"  
"To what?" Nathan asked surprised.  
"Walking... I mean... We're working for almost three weeks. Don't think it's too quickly?"  
"I can do it. I know it."  
"Yeah. I'm sure of it too. But you can also hurt yourself worse than before."  
"I want to try. Maybe I won't make a step my brain didn't control my legs, I've to train it, no?"  
Peter nodded. "There's exercices less difficult to begin... We're going to make you control your ankles first."  
Nathan sighed. "It'll take an eternity!"  
"You can't recover snapping your fingers, Nate."  
He sighed again. "I know... I'm juste bored by all of these... I want to play with my son, I want to drive him at school, I want to go at High School to make a surprise to Haley..."  
"I know but don't go to fast, you could hurt you worse and not walk anymore."  
Nathan nodded. "Fine." They began another exercice.  
"How did you meet her?" Peter asked.  
"High School.. We were 16. She was my tutor."  
"Oh... the fantasy of the teacher and the pupil?"  
"Not really... She hated me and ... I used her to make his best friend, who is also my brother, hurt."  
"You were the bad boy of the school?"  
"Yeah.. But she changed my life. She made me become someone..."

"She would be able to change me, if I didn't hurt her so bad. I was too proud to believe it and recognize it. I paid the price. I was Nathan and she was Haley. Karen tried to make me become a man but unlike Nathan, I ranaway because I wanted to have fun, and took advantage of Life." "Did Deb succeed?" "No. I didn't allow her to try. It was Karen or nobody. You know after Keith's death and Karen's pregnancy, I really believed she could love me again. Because I always loved her... I still love her."  
"She doesn't anymore, Dan."  
"I know... How could she?.. I lost her definitely... I regret." Lucas stopped writing, but he didn't look at Dan, he just look down lost in his mind.  
"Lucas... You shouldn't let her go."  
Lucas looked up at him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Within you you know what I'm talking about."  
Lucas shook his head. "Not really."  
"Shared between two women. Two women so different but you love them both. You always love one of them so much as the woman of your life, as the woman who could change you and make you be someone. You don't have to do the same mistake I made, lie to yourself and live with someone you don't really love."  
"It's your story you're telling."  
"And yours."  
Lucas sighed. He didn't know exactly what Dan was trying to say to him. Does his own life look like Dan's ? His life influenced it for sure... He had also been shared by two women in the past. Brooke and Peyton. If he thought like Dan... who had been the one who would be able to change him and make him someone? He had loved Peyton, but they shared the same passion, they looked like so much... With Brooke it was different, they were different, and he had hurt her... Like Dan did with Karen. Lucas suddenly realized how much he missed Brooke and how much it hurt him someone else, other than him, make her happy.


	32. Ready for Our Girl Time ?

**Hey!  
I finally found a moment to write the next chapter. I had writen it on paper but I didn't have time to tape it here. Anyway...  
Read and Review! **

**xXx **

* * *

Haley zipped her bag. Nathan sighed, sitting on the bed next. He looked at her. "Ready ?"  
"Yeah... You're sure you'll be okay?" You're going to stay here alone... if you have a problem... an accident..."  
Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist ledding her in front of him.  
"Don't worry, okay? Nothing wrong will happen to me, during the two next days. James will be at Karen's because if something happens to him I wouldn't be able to do something. And Karen told she would call me and visit me with Jamie to check if everything is okay. When I'll be alone I'll keep the phone next to me it will be easier if I have a proble. Stop being worry. You're going to waste your week-end! Leave and have fun!"  
She smiled and then she bent over to kiss him.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too. Come on you're going to miss your plane."  
He caressed her belly and put a kiss on. "Take care of the two of you."  
"I promise." She answered caressing his unshaved cheek.  
Nathan sat on his wheelchair, put Haley's bag on his knees to not she carry it and followed to the front door where Lucas and James were waiting. Haley knelt in front of James.  
"You'll be nice with Aunt Karen, okay?"  
"I will, mommy. Why can't I stay with Daddy?"  
"Nathan rubbed the top of his son' head. "We're going to play waiting for Auntie. Go pick up your ball."  
James put a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and ranaway.  
"Be careful Nate, okay?"  
He nodded and watched Lucas and Haley left. He closed the door and joined James in the garden behind the house. He was already dribbling.  
"Hey Daddy! Am I doing it well?"  
"Oh yeah! Show me a shot!" James turned to face the hoop and shot.  
"Great buddy!" Nathan cheered and took the ball. 

Haley was checking her paper while Lucas was driving.  
"Forget something?"  
"No. Lucas... You'll look after him, okay?" She couldn't help to be worry, leaving Nathan whereas he was on his wheelchair alone at home.  
"Of course. Don't worry Hales."  
"I've a bad feeling..."  
"Stop thinking about this and have fun with Peyton."  
"And Brooke." She added.  
Lucas looked at her surprised. "Brooke? She will be there?"  
"Huh.. Yeah... she has a fashion show in New York on Saturday night.. She didn't tell you?"  
"We didn't talk to each other since she left."  
"You're friends right?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Just friends." Haley rolled her eyes. He had answered too quickly and it sounded like someone who were trying to covince themselve. She knew they weren't just friends. Brooke talked to her, if Lucas didn't. They would never be friends.  
"I won't ever understand you Luke."  
"What about?"  
"You love Brooke but you kissed Peyton. Twice. You love Brooke but you date with Lauren. Why don't you tell her your feelings and date with her in spite of deny all of this and sleep with someone else.. whereas the only one you want is Brooke."  
"Because she has a boyfriend, he makes her happy. She deserves it."  
"She doesn't love him." Haley concluded to end the conversation. It made her made, seeing Brooke suffered because Lucas refused to face his feelings. And it made her mad to see Brooke prefering to be with someone she didn't love and let Lucas go away.  
"How do you know? She left with him. She followed him whereas we kissed. It didn't mean anything for her."  
"It always means something."  
"So when Nathan kissed Anna it meant something?"  
Haley lowered her head. "He isn't drunk when he kisses me. It means something."  
Lucas looked at Haler. "Sorry I didn't want to hurt you."  
"I know. I forgave him, Luke. Return on our first subject... we weren't talking about me... but about you."  
"Tell her 'hello' from me."  
Haley smiled. "Okay."  
**  
Later, in New York.**

Peyton got dressed. She had prepared everything for Haley's and Brooke's arriving. She had planned the evening. They would stay here in the hotel bedroom, watching movies, eating candies, chocolates, ice creams, then they would talk about girly conversations all the night. And the next day, on Saturday, they would go shopping before Brooke's fashion show. She checked her watch. Two hours left before Haley arrives. She jumped on herself when suddenly someone one knocked at the door.  
"Already ?" She smiled and went to open. Her smile disappeared.  
"Andy.."  
He smiled andgave her the red rose he hid behind him.  
"For you."  
"Thanks..."  
They didn't move and didn't say anything few seconds.  
"You don't want to let me in?" He finally asked.  
"Oh yeah..." She moved letting him come in. Andy looked around him. He saw the boxes of sweets and candies on the table, blankets folded on the couch with cushions.  
"You're waiting for someone? Kids? Oh I guess! You have a child!" He said seriously. Peyton froze.  
"No! No!"  
He laughed. "I was kidding." He moved to her and slid his hands on her hips.  
"Come on relax, Pey..." He began to kiss her neck. She moaned.  
"Andy please..." She whispered.  
"Why?"  
"Because we work together."  
"And?"  
"We shouldn't mix privacy and profesionnal."  
He rolled his eyes. "Come on! It's stupid."  
"Maybe... but..."  
"No buts, Peyton. Why did you sleep with me so?" If you knew it couldn't be?"  
She lowered her head.  
"No answer, Swayer?" His tone of voice was louder. She guesses anger and something else in it.. maybe hurt or disappointment. But he was becoming proud and put his shell on.  
"I want an answer."  
"You should leave."  
"Oh yeah I should! and I do." He stared at her and left before slamming the door, he turned and watched her. She was turning her back to him.  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to have had sex with you. I didn't want to hurt the little and wise Peyton Swayer."  
The door slammed making Peyton jump on herself. She looked at the red rose she held in her left hand. She took a deep breathe to not cry but she let the flower fall on the floor.

**Tree Hill.**

Lucas arrived at Nathan and Haley's house.Each time, he looked at it, he couldn't help to be proud of his brother. He had realized his dream : play for a great basketball team at College and he had built his life with the most wonferful woman and the greatest little boy. He went up the steps and came in.  
"Nate?"  
"We're in the kitchen." He heard Nathan shout.  
He went thereand saw James knelt on the stool to be higher and Nathan on another.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Cookies, Uncle Lucas."  
Lucas nodded noticing all the flour on the island.  
"James wanted to cook something for Lily so we made cookies."  
Lucas grinned. "Hum it smells so ... delicious!"  
James stared at him, he raised his finger like Haley did to warn him to not doing something.  
"No! No! No! It's for Lily!" Lucas faked to be sad.  
"It's not fair..."  
"Never mind! It's like this." Nathan laughed and looked at his son proudly. Physically James looked like him, but mentally he looked like Haley. He remembered an interview he had had. The interviewer asked what the most beautiful thing he had done and made him proud was. Without any hesitation he had answered it was his son. Not only because he was his but because it was his wife's. Even if basketball was an important part of his life and he needed it. Haley and James... and now their baby girl were the most important.  
Lucas and James were talking while Nathan was lost in his mind. Then Lucas told James to go to play outside. THe little boy jumpedoff the stool and ran outside. Lucas sat on the stool where he was.  
"So what's up Bro?" Nathan asked.  
"You should go to visit him..."  
Nathan rolled his eyes. "I told you what I think about this Luke."  
"I know Nate. Come on. I've to go there on Monday. Come with me."  
"Let's talk about something esle. As James goes to sleep at Karen's. We should spend the evening together."  
Lucas nodded smiling. "Yeah! A Men Time! Great idea!"

**New York.**

Peyton was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Peyton stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was put a smile on her face and went to open. Her smile became real when she saw Haley and Brooke, next to each other in front of her.  
"Ready for our Girl Time?!" They exclaimed smiling.


	33. Confidences Between Friends

**Hey!!  
Sorry for the delay!!! I had exams all the week and writer's block...  
Anyway! Here is the chapter.  
Hope you'll like it.  
R&R!!**

* * *

The three girls were on the bed, crying. Peyton turned off the TV pushing the button of the remote control.  
"Why did you choose this movie, Swayer?" Brooke sobbed.  
"The Notebook is my favorite movie." Haley said wipping her eyes wet by the tears.  
"Why didn't it surprise me?" Peyton asked.  
"True Love." Brooke answered. "If Haley was Ally, Nathan would do like Noah. He will always love you and he will always desire you."  
Haley lowered her eyes, feeling her heart hardened.  
"I'm not sure..."  
Brooke looked at Haley surprised.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh nothing... Give it up..."  
"No! No!" Brooke exclaimed. "What do you mean?"  
Haley shrugged.  
"The last few days, Nathan doesn't desire me very much..."  
Peyton frowned.  
"It's not perfect for the moment... I mean we're fine, we're back together but..." She paused. "We tried. Twice and nothing..."  
Peyton frowned again followed by Brooke. "I missed something..."  
Haley looked at Peyton in eyes, insisting. "Nothing. At. All." She cut the words to make her understand.  
"Oh!" The girls exclaimed. Brooke shook her head.  
"He had just had an accident, it's quite normal.. You've to be patient."  
"Yeah I know. But it scared me. He kisses me and I've the impression to not have the effect I had on him anymore."  
"You know.. Nathan loves you. And according to me... he must be very embarassed..." Peyton began to say.  
Haley shrugged. "Probably... but he doesn't tell me... I know he can't... I don't want to pressure him but..."  
"You need to have sex." Brooke said readily. Haley and Peyton looked at each other surprised.  
"Well... huh... Yes! " She exclaimed laughing.  
Brooke and Peyton frowned at the beginning then they bursted out laugh. 

Nathan and Lucas were playing with NBA Live and as usual Nathan was winning.  
"Come on, Bro!! Let me win!!" Lucas shouted.  
"In your dreams, dude! I'm the best."  
Lucas tried a last shot but didn't score. He put the lever on the coffee table, desesperate.  
"That's not fair! You always win!"  
Nathan laughed. "Don't be sab, brother..."  
Lucas shrugged. Nathan put the lever and cleared his throat.  
"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.  
"Oh nothing. I was thinking Hales..."  
"How is she?"  
"Fine... I think..."  
Lucas sat up and turned to look at his brother.  
"Okay. Tell me what's going on."  
"Huh... I don't know how to tell you this..."  
"Try." Lucas insisted. He was Nathan's brother he was there for him, he could help him, listen to him.  
"I can have sex with her."  
Lucas's jaw dropped. He felt a waight like if an enormous sledge-hammer fell on him.  
"Wh- Wha- What?"  
Nathan looked at him with a insisting gaze. "Do I have the necissity to draw it to you?"  
"No! No! That's okay! I understood." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I can't believe you're talking to me about... this... having sex with my... best... best friend."  
"She's your sister-in-law."  
"Same thing. You're talking to me about your sex life."  
"You wanted to know what was wrong..." Nathan shrugged. Lucas shook his head.  
"So you think she's not fine about this situation."  
"Yeah."  
"Because you can't make love."  
Nathan nodded.  
"Oh god... I'm going to throw up! I've this image in my mind!!" Lucas winced disgusted.  
"Oh come on! Luke! I'm totally helpless."  
"Impotent you mean."  
Nathan stared at him. "Give it up. I can do nothing."  
Lucas sighed. "Sorry. I'm going to be serious. We're brothers, we should be able to talk about this. What do you feel?"  
"I feel she needs it and I can't... I would like but..." He paused and sighed. "You know.. I saw her once with a guy when you brought me at Rivercourt... I'm afraid she could..."  
"What?? Haley?? Cheat on you? You're crazy. She can't even if she wanted, dude. Don't be stupid!"  
Nathan shrugged. "She can... I'm totally impotent. I'm in a wheelchair, I cheated on her... She has reasons." Lucas shook his head.  
"Don't even imagine."

Peyton, Brooke and Haley had decided to go out after having cried and laughed. Brooke led them to the best nightclub of New York, according to her. They were now sitting in a corner of the night club, at least Haley and Peyton who didn't seem to want having fun, whereas Brooke were dancing surrounded by few goodlooking men.  
Peyton looked at Haley who seemed to be everywhere but here.  
"Hales?"  
Haley shook her head and looked at her friend.  
"You okay?"  
Haley nodded. "Yeah."  
"How is Nathan?"  
"Better."  
"You know it will be fine again... Let him time."  
"Yeah. I'm patient. I'll wait for him forever. Because I love him. He's my husband. The man I love."  
Peyton nodded.  
"And you? What about you, Pey?"  
"Oh nothing interesting."  
"We didn't have the occasion to talk since you came back in Tree Hill, then you left.. How was Savannah?"  
Peyton lowered her head. Savannah. She immediately thought about Jake. Jake...  
... ... ... ... ...  
_Peyton was in her living-room. In front of the fire, leant back against the sofa. Her gaze was lost in the yellow, orange and red flames. She didn't move when she heard someone behind her.  
"Did I miss you?" She asked finally when the person sat on the sofa near her.  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you call?"  
"Pey..."  
"I know.. There was Lucas."  
"There is Lucas."  
Peyton lost her head. Then few seconds later, Peyton turned her head to see him. He was so handsome. His face was lighted by the light of the fire. He didn't look at her, his gaze lost in the fire.  
"Jake?"  
He bit his lower lip. "I've to go, Pey."  
Jake looked at her and his hand cupped her cheek. He bent over and put a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.  
"Bye."  
Peyton bit her lip to prevent her from crying. She turned and watched the fire again after the sound of the door closing._  
... ... ... ... ...

"He's going to get married."  
Haley frowned.  
"Jake?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Wow..." Noticing Peyton's face. Haley felt it hurt her. "And... did you date?"  
"Not exactly..."  
Haley guessed. "Oh... "  
"He's happy, I think he is. At least I hope."  
"You loved him, right?"  
"Yeah. We were so young, we didn't know the right meaning of love. I chose Lucas. I loved him but the real love wasn't him. I took a different way. It's my fault if things are like this now."  
"Sometimes we can't choose."  
They both smiled, confident and looked at Brooke.  
"Brooke and I didn't talk a lot, like we used to do. I know she talks to you. How is she?"  
Haley smiled.  
"She took a different way... believing it was the best for her. But it's not."  
"I tried to talk to Lucas. About the woman for him... I thought he understood."  
Haley nodded. "Maybe one day, their way will cross again. Like your and Jake's."  
Peyton smiled."Yeah, maybe."  
Haley stood up, straightened her top. "Come on, Goldylocks! Have fun!" Peyton took Haley's hand and went on the dancefloor to join Brooke.

Nathan and Lucas were outside. Nathan sitting in his wheelchair and Lucas sitting on the ground on the edge of the swimming pool.  
"If you can to make something different... what would it be?" Lucas asked breaking the silence.  
"The night where I cheated on Haley... Why this question?"  
Lucas shrugged. He didn't look at his brother. His gaze plunged in the water.  
"Give it up."  
"Come on. You listened to me I can do it for you too."  
"Dan confided me something... about the women of his life."  
"Dan never loved my mother."  
"In a way he did."  
"Whatever. If he loved her, he would never hurt her like he did."  
"He loved my mother and he made her suffer." Lucas answered without a move.  
"He told me he was shared between responsabilities and love."  
"My mother was responsabilities of course. Maybe if he would abandon us we would be happier."  
"You would never meet Haley..."  
Lucas scored one point. Nathan realized. If his father didn't choose Deb, they would never move on here. He would never meet Haley and would never have James.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I'm in his shoes... I'm shared between two things... I have always been shared between Peyton and Brooke. And now between Lauren and..."  
Nathan frowned.  
"Brooke?"  
Lucas nodded and looked at his brother.  
"It's driving crazy to know she chose this guy... whereas I know she isn't happy with him."  
"It was her decision."  
"She's afraid. Afraid of suffering again because of me. I understand her. What would you do?"  
"I would take the first plane for New York and tell her my feelings."  
Lucas shook his head. "I can't."  
"Guys in our family are really..."

"... Stupid. All my life... all the guys I dated with... were stupid!" Brooke said sipping her drink.  
"Felix... He was really..."  
"Talented?" Peyton proposed grinning.  
Brooke stared at her. "Yeah... Then... Chris."  
"Stupid is the word." Haley said readily.  
Peyton laughed. Brooke hit her. "It's not funny." She paused. "Nick."  
"Substitute of Lucas." Peyton said.  
"A cheater." Haley added. She shook her head realizing. "I din't mean Lucas is a cheater!"  
"He was! He cheated on me! Twice!" Brooke exclaimed.  
"And Chase?" Peyton said to change the subject.  
"Different... I felt something with him. But not real feelings like I did with..." She lowered her head and sighed.  
Peyton nodded guesing she was talking about Lucas. "We were all young and stupid."  
"I wasn't sutpid. I didn't regret to marry Nathan when I was 16."  
"You weren't. I mean Lucas, Brooke and I."  
Brooke stared at Peyton.  
"What?? I'm not stupid! You're the blond one!"  
Peyton stuck her tongue out like a child. Haley laughed.  
"I'm going to the restroom girls, try to not kill you each other duing my absence." Haley winked and went away. Peyton smiled to Brooke.  
"Hey Tigger?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I wanted to tell you.. about Lucas... He and I are just friends. I realized he was my best friend, like my brother. You've no reason to be scared."  
Brooke lowered her head.  
"I'm not scared."  
"So why did you leave with this guy whereas you and I know you're in love with Lucas?"  
"I'm not..."  
"Don't deny, Brooke. You won't go somewhere like this. One day, you'll wake up and you will regret and you will suffer more than ever."  
Brooke nodded. Peyton read in her eyes what she felt... undecision, fears. Peyton took her hand.  
"It's been for a long I didn't talk to you like this..."  
"I missed it, Goldylocks."  
"I missed it too, Tygger." They hugged. Haley arrived.  
"Oh that's cute!" Brooke grinned and took Haley's hand and led her agaisnt them.  
"Come here Tutor Mama!" They laughed and hugged.

**Next day. Saturday in the morning. Tree Hill.  
**  
The doorbell rang. Nathan went there making rolling the wheels to move, then he opened the door. He saw a man standing in front of the door with a bouquet of flowers in front of his face.  
"Can I help you?" Nathan asked.  
The man removed the bouquet from his face. Nathan felt a shiver seeing the man he had seen with Haley at Rivercourt.  
"Is Haley here?"  
"No. She's in New York. Why?"  
"I'm his colleague Thomas. I wanted to give her this bouquet... to apologize." Thomas gave the bouquet to Nathan.  
"Thanks to give it to her. Bye." He turned and left. Nathan looked at the bouquet. There was a card. Nathan took it. Some men were really stupid. Leaving a card under the nose of the husband. Nathan read it.  
_**"Sorry about everything. Love. Thomas."  
**_Nathan sighed. He went out of the house and went to the garbage. He opened it. Should he threw the bouquet or give it to Haley? Suddenly he saw Lucas going out of the house. Nathan closed the garbage and decided to put the bouquet in the kitchen table and let the flowers die._**  
**_


	34. Lost In The Middle

Hello! Here is the chapter. Sorry for the delay...  
Good reading !

* * *

Haley had been woken by the endless noise of a person who knocked at the door. The three girls had fell asleep on the bed after their crazy night at the nightclub. Haley got up whereas Brooke and Peyton were deeply sleeping. Haley sighed rubbing her eyes, yamned and walked to the door. The music of the previous night echoed in her mind. The song 'Who do you think you are' on which they had danced on the stage, had attracted all the audience. It had looked like the day when their cheerleading's choregraphy had been mesed up and everybody had gone up the stage to join their crazy dance. So perfect. Haley smiled at the thought of this memory. She finally opened the door but there was nobody. Haley first thought she was insane, the newest Joan of Arc who heard little voices but she finally saw a paper on the door. She took it. There was Peyton's name on it. Haley closed the door and returned to the bedroom. She put the paper on the nightstand of Peyton. She jumped on herself when she heard her nickname.  
"Tutor Mama..."  
Haley smiled to Brooke.  
"Hey Tigger." Haley went back at her place next to Brooke.  
"I dreamt we were dancing on a stage... in the most famous nightclub of New York, the biggest city of United States of America on a song of Spice Girls. The worst it was I was wearing my cheerleading's uniform." Brooke said with a sleepy voice. Haley smiled.  
"It wasn't a dream... except for the uniform."  
Brooke winced and put a hand on her forehead with exasperation.  
"Oh gosh! I screwed up my popularuty in New York! Tell me I was drunk... I'll have an excuse..."  
"You weren't, so do I and Peyton. We just had fund. And I loved it."  
Brooke smiled. "Yeah!"  
"Brooke?"  
"Yup?"  
They both turned to be stretched out on their back and they both looked at the ceiling.  
"Lucas asked me to greet you."  
Haley felt Brooke was different since she had said thses words.  
"You won't be able to avoid him all your life and deny your feelings. One day, you'll wake up in a perfect life, in a perfect house, with maybe a husband and children. But you'll realize it's not what you wanted."  
Brooke turned her head to look at her friend.  
"You regret?"  
"I'm not talking about me."  
"But do you regret?"  
Haley turned her head.  
"No. I don't regret to have married Nathan, I don't regret to have been pregnant at 18. But it's diffrerent..."  
"Yeah... I'm just afraid."  
They remained silent. Haley knew why Brooke was afraid, she understood it.  
"Thank you..." Brooke said breaking the silence.  
"What for?"  
"Being my friend, my confident, my sister. For being there for me. I love you, Hales."  
Haley and Brooke hugged.  
"I'll always be there for you, Brooke." 

Nathan was ready for leaving when Lucas arrived in the living-room.  
"Hey bro, ready?"  
"Yes."  
Nathan noticed Lucas hesitate to ask him something. He rolled his eyes.  
"Come on! Ask."  
Lucas shook his head. "No. Don't worry. It's okay. Moreover I already know your answer."  
"No. I wanna know."  
Lucas sat on the couch near of Nathan's wheelchair.  
"Come with me this afternoon."  
"Where?"  
"Visit Dan."  
Nathan hardened and shook his head. "No."  
"Please... Nate... Come with me."  
"Why? Four years ago you told me we shouldn't go to visit him, because he had always controlled our life. Why now? Because you're writing a book? because you think it can help me?" He paused. "You're my brother, Lucas. I love you but I'm sorry. It's not a book which will help me. It's not to know why my father acted like he did which will help too."  
Lucas lowered his head.  
"Tell your mother i'm sorry. I prefer to stay here."  
"Nate... don't be mad."  
Nathan went away. "I'm not mad. I just don't want to go out." He disappeared. Lucas sighed.  
"If you change your mind..." Lucas went to leave. Nathan sighed.  
"Maybe one day... when I'll get over my problems... I would visit him... I can't, Luke."  
"I understand." Lucas left. Nathan stayed alone in the living-room.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton went to the place where the fashion show would be presented. Brooke had to prepare the latest things to make the show perfect. Peyton and Haley were sitting at the bar waiting for her.  
"So... What was this paper, Peyton?"  
Peyton smiled like if she didn't know what Haley was talking about.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've been awaked by someone who was knocking at the door and when I got up there's nobody but a paper."  
"Oh..."  
Peyton lowered her head.  
"It's Andy..."  
"Andy?"  
"Anderson, my boss..."  
Haley was speechless. "You slept together? Don't lie it sounds in your voice."  
"Yeah... but... I don't know... I'm just... I'm not ready."  
"Ready for what? What the hell happened with Jake?"  
Peyton turned her gaze away, Haley thought noticing some tears in hr eyes.  
"Peyton..."  
"I need some air..." The young woman stood up and went away, almost running to go out of the building. Haley felt herself bad, she sighed and followed her. Outside, she took her in her arms.  
"Pey... tell what's wrong.."  
"There is nothing. I'm just lost in the middle of my feelings which look like the forest of Amazonia!" She cried.  
"What happened with Jake?"  
Peyton and Haley looked at each other in eyes.  
"Please, Hales.. I don't want to talk about it... okay?" She begged.  
"It deals with Lucas?"  
"No. Lucas is the past, definitely."  
Haley nodded. "OKay we won't talk about it, until you want it to. If you need, you know you can talk to me."  
"I know." They hugged. Brooke arrived outside.  
"Hey! What are you doing here, outside?"  
"Talking." Haley summed up. "Girls! Tutor Mama is starving!"  
Brooke grinned. "Here we go!"

Lucas was drawing with Lily whereas Karen was cooking.  
"He didn't give you any reason?"  
"No... I didn't want to oblige him..."  
Lily looked up at his brother. She had the most beautiful eyes of the world with long eyebrows.  
"James told me he wanted to go to see Nathan."  
Lucas smiled and put a kiss on his forehead.  
"Lucas... maybe you should drive Jamie there, he would be able to spend some time with Nathan."  
Lucas nodded. "I'll be right back."  
He stood up and went outside.  
"James? Buddy? Wanna go to see daddy?" Lucas looked around him. And then he just saw the ball on the ground in the middle of the garden. "Jamie?" Lucas was worried now.  
"James??" He shouted. "Where are you?" He looked in the street. No movements, no James around. Lucas ran inside to tell his mother.


	35. I Can See It In Your Eyes

Hey!

I updated quickly as you can see...

Thanks for your comments :D

In this chapter, someone you know appears... a character that I love very much.

Read & Review!!

xxx

* * *

Nathan was reading a book. Yeah a book.. It was rare to see Nathan reading and it was something Haley reached to change. This novel summed up his love for Haley 'The Notebook', an unconditional love for someone. Nathan smiled, he was reading the passage where the characters kissed under the rain. He immediately thought about Haley and him. Suddenly he felt like a presence in the house, something strange. Nathan put the book on the coffee table and looked around him. His crutches were against the wall further. He sighed. Peter had given him crutches to try to walk 5 minutes a day. But he hadn't tried yet. He heard a little noise now. He had to stand up and went to check. He heard something moving again. He moved still sitting on the couch to be closer from the crutches. He bent over, stretching his hand to grab the first, but he saw a little boy behind the wall.  
"Can I help you daddy?"  
Nathan was speechless after jumping on himself.  
"James? What are you doing here, buddy?"  
"I wanted to see you..."  
Nathan sat up. "Where's Uncle Lucas?"  
"At Auntie Karen's..." He whispered.  
James moved to him. "Okay... I ranaway..."  
Nathan stared at him. "Lucas and Karen know you're here?"  
"I wanted to see you.." He repeated.  
"Lucas would drive you if you asked him."  
Nathan asked."Why don't you go out from you hiding place?"  
"Because... huh.. I don't want you to scold me..."  
"I won't... come here.."  
He nodded. He grabbed the crutches and brought them to Nathan.  
"Take 'em Daddy. You should call Uncle Lucas but the phone is in the kitchen." He grinned.  
"You're evil!" He smirked.  
"Go to take the phone, Jamie." Nathan ordered.  
"Okay Daddy, but you take the crutches."  
Nathan nodded and took them. Jamie ran to the kitchen, he came back with the phone.  
Nathan dialled the number.  
"Allo?" He heard Karen's worried voice.  
"Karen? It's Nathan..."  
"Oh my god Nate... James.."  
"He's here. He came at home."  
"Oh Jesus!"  
"I keep him with me... Don't worry okay?"  
"Okay. Call me later if you want me to pick him up."  
"Okay. Bye." Nathan hung down.  
"You're a meany boy!"  
James blushed. "Fortunately Karen's house is not really far."  
"I know the way by heart! We take the main road, we turn on the right, we carry on. we take on the left and it's the last house of the road."  
Nathan shook his head.  
"Don't tell your mother, or she's going to be very very angry."  
"Okay!" He put his hand on his chest to swear.  
He moved to Nathan and hugged him. "I can stay with you so?"  
Nathan nodded. "Of course, why couldn't you?"  
James hugged him again.  
"Come with me daddy! We're going to walk !" He grinned. 

Lucas was in the usual glummy room waiting for Dan. He arrived and sat in front of him.  
"Nice to see you." He said.  
"Yeah... how are you?"  
Dan smiled, apparently touched.  
"Fine.. and you?"  
Lucas nodded.  
"And Nathan?"  
"He is better. Can we begin ?"  
"Why did you come today? I thought you had to come on Monday?"  
"I wanted to speed up and I've plans for the next week, I won't come."  
Dan nodded but he seemedto be disappointed.  
"So we should begin..."  
"Tell me hw mom said to you she was pregnant and what you feel."  
Dan began his story.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton were eating, all sitting around the table.  
"Brooke it was so great! Your collection is amazing!" Peyton exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah! Amazing! The outfits, the dresses, everything!" Haley carried on.  
Brooke blushed and grinned. "Thanks!"  
"Maybe you should have stayed there..?" Haley asked.  
"Oh no! Stan is there and I've already been interviewed. I want to spend time with you now."  
They chinked glasses. Haley noticed a paper falling from Peyton's pocket. She bent over to pick it up. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other, wondering what she was doing. Haley sat up putting the paper next to Peyton's hand.  
"Thanks."  
Haley nodded.  
"What is it?" Brooke asked curious.  
"A love letter..." Haley whispered.  
Peyton hit her gently.  
"It's not! Okay! I'm going to tell you... I slept with my boss..." She paused. Brooke grinned.  
"C'mon C'mon details!"  
"I don't... It's weird... On this paper he asked me to join him tonight at Central Park... at least I think it's him as there's no name."  
Brooke and Haley looked at each other few seconds, talking only by gazes.  
"And what are you doing here with your old friends?" They said.  
Peyton shrugged.  
Haley grinned and threw a confident and mischievous gaze to Brooke. "Let's go Peyton! Go there!"  
"Yeah Goldilocks! Go there! You can meet Love whereas Haley has Nathan and me... huh... so complicated... So have fun! Go there!"  
Peyton smiled.  
"You're sure? You think I should..."  
"Definitely!" They exclaimed. She stood up and hugged them one by one.  
"Thank you girls."  
She took her bag and left the restaurant. Brooke smiled.  
"It's just you and I, Hales."  
Haley rolled her eyes faking to be bored and to tease Brooke.  
"So Brooke... What about Lucas?"  
Brooke lowered her head.  
"Things should remain like this."  
Haley sighed. "You love him... I can see it in your eyes. Tell it. Tell it, Brooke."  
"No."  
"Brooke..." Haley insisted.  
"No, Hales."  
Haley knew she would insist Brooke would tell it. It was the best way to make her realize, she had to tell she loved Lucas.  
"Okay..." Haley said. she stopped now but she had one day to make her friend confess.  
They carried on to eat, talking about things and others.

Peyton went to Central Park. she was afraid and exciting at the same time. She felt bad since she had got rid Andy off. She was near of a lighted fountain. She looked around. But no Andy around. She decided to sit on the nearest bench. She sighed wrapping herself in her jacket. Few minutes later she noticed a silhouette further. It was a man, he had his hands in his pockets. More her came more Peyton noticed details. Then he arrived almost at the fountain but he carried on his way. Peyton sighed, it wasn't Andy and nobody she knew. He wouldn't come, she knew it. He wouldn't come because he knew she didn't want to see him again... Suddenly behind the fountain, she saw someone. A familiar person, she didn't expecting. He had his hands in his pockets. The fountain's water fell like rain, blurriyng his face. Peyton stood up. she would recognized him even in the biggest crowd. She made some steps. The man moved on his right, letting him discover. Peyton stopped breathing. He moved to her slowly and during his way, Peyton didn't breathe. She didn't even remember how to breathe. He lowered his head then looked up.  
"Thanks for coming Peyton."  
They looked each other in eyes. Peyton guessed what he wanted, because she could see everything in his eyes.


	36. Midnight's Confessions

**Hello!!!**

**First of all... I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving !!!  
In this following chapter, Brooke makes a revelation... It's going move things about Brucas... but just a little... I'm going slow...  
It's the last chapter with the three girls reunited. So in the next, Naley is back!  
Anyway... I let you discover...  
**** Good Reading !!**

* * *

**********Midnight. Tree Hill.**

Nathan was sitting on the couch. He smiled watching the last scene of the movie James had chosen : Ice Age I. They went to walk up and down in the main corridor, James supporting him. He was so cute and he didn't give up like Haley. Later they had made popcorns and decided to watch movies. Nathan turned his head to ask James how he thought about the movie but he saw his son sleeping. He was lying in a fetal position and his head was rested on the armrest. Nathan smiled, he looked like an angel. When James slept Nathan had the impression to see Haley sleeping, and this since he was born, they had so soft features, and peace on their face. Nathan grabbed the blanket and covered James with it. He caressed the top of his head.  
"You know buddy. I'm really sorry for all my mistakes and to have given you up after my accident. I couldn't bear the idea of you having an impotent father who couldn't teach you free-throw or just play basketball with you, who couldn't go fishing with you, who couldn't just come with you for a walk in the town. And I couldn't imagine your mother having an useless husband... and the idea of her taking care of me all her time... I couldn't. She doesn't deserve it, she deserves better than that. I really love you both. You're the two people th emost important in my life." Nathan was staring into space telling his confession but James had discretely opened his eyes. He smiled and closed them again.  
"I love you too Daddy."  
Nathan turned to look at him, he smiled, touched. He took a cushion and laid down to sleep.

****

**********Midnight. New York.**

Brooke was sitting on the bed, flicking channels. Haley was in the bathroom watching at herself in the mirror. She turned on the right and then on the left and then faced the mirror again, caressing her baby bump. She rolled down her shirt and went to the bedroom. Brooke looked at her.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah... I just miss my men... and I was thinking how much I love being pregnant. My breast are definitely bigger and my stomach is pretty round not like my first pregnancy... I was very fat..."  
She sat next to Brooke. She took her friend's hand and looked at her in eyes.  
"Brooke... I know you don't want to talk about it... but... I'm afraid of you making a mistake... Do you really think Gabriel is the guy for you? The future father of your children?"  
Brooke shrugged, turning her gaze away.  
"Why not..."  
"I don't think so..."  
Brooke sighed, lowering her head. She stoop up, upset and angry.  
"I won't say it, Hales! I won't say ot because it hurts me! Because thinking of the idea Lucas cheat on me again is unbearable. It happened twice! Why would it be different now? If I decided to tell him my feelings, would it change something? I'm afraid... I don't want it happen again! If it's not Peyton around, it would be someone else! Maybe this... Lauren or any person wearing a skirt and having bumps! So no, Hales! I won't say it..." Her voice were high, full of anger, full of pain and now it slowed, her words were cut, she almost cried them. "I won't say I'm in love with him."  
She froze. Haley felt bad all along Brooke's confession but when she stopped, she immediately stood up and took her friend in her arms. She whispered in her ear to calm down, it was going to be okay, but the frozen Brooke broke down, making go out her pain.

****

**********Midnight. New York. Central Park.**

Peyton was sitting on the bench, Jake was sitting next to her. Any of them said a word. The moon was high in the sky lighting the landscape in front of them. The Park was quiet, just some people walked probably to going home, joining their family...  
"How did you know I was in New York?"  
"I called Nathan..."  
"Oh..."  
They didn't move, they didn't dare to look at each other.  
"How is Jenny?"  
"She's fine. I think she miss you."  
"I miss her too."  
"Yeah..." His word lost in the silence.  
Peyton couldn't bear this silence anymore. She stood up and looked at him. He immediately looked up at her.  
"Why are you here, Jake? Why did you come? Just for sitting in Central Park?"  
"No..."  
"So why?"  
"I wanted to see you..."  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"I didn't know if you wanted to see me..."  
Peyton was speechles.  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Maybe because of all these... of what happened..."  
Peyton sat again but facing Jake a little.  
"I didn't leave because of all these Jake."  
"I know..."  
"I didn't runaway from you... I just... went home."  
"You weren't fine with us?"  
She smiled. "Oh yes. I was fine. So fine."  
Jake lowered his head. "I'm sorry."  
Peyton sighed. She put her hand on his head and made him look at her. They looked at each other in eyes. Her fingers touched lightly his cheek.  
"Don't be..."  
"Why didn't it work between us?"  
"I don't know... and maybe you'll never know... but... the most important it is... it was the best moments of my life, the best memories with you and Jenny. Just this matters."  
"Don't doubt. It also was the best moments of my life... all the moments I spent with you."  
They couldn't stop looking at each other. The teenage Peyton Swayer would draw a painting about this or she would say something like... Everybody leaves one day, then they come back someday in your life, giving you best and worst moments, and then they have to go away again, but these people would change your life forever. It was Jake's case. He had entered her life, giving her love and pain, then he had left. It happened twice and then it was her she had come back to him, giving all of her, hoping to make it work forever but someone else had entered in the landscape: Lucas. And these last four years, something had changed. Not the feelings they had felt for each other but something else.  
"You're happy, Peyton?"  
Peyton nodded. "Yes, I am. And I hope you're too..."  
He smiled. "With you as a friend? I can't be happier." Peyton smiled. She moved to him and hugged him.  
"I love you Jake."  
Jake sighed, half hurt and half happy by her words. Hurt? Yes, because they had tried so many times to be together and each time there were an end. Happy? Yes, because he knew it was right, he loved her too, not like before but it was fine.  
"I love you too."  
They looked at each other again.  
"You will come?"  
Peyton frowned.  
"Where?"  
"At my wedding."  
Peyton nodded. "I do."  
"Great." He stood up. "I'm gonna go... I think you have things to do... Maybe someone to visit..."  
"How do you know?"  
He shrugged. "I just guessed. Hope to see you soon..."  
"You will."  
He nodded. "Bye Peyton Elizabeth Swayer."  
"Bye Jake Jaglieski."  
He turned and walked away. Then he turned and carried on to walk away looking at her. Peyton smiled. When he was gone. She stood up and left. NOw she had something to do, she hoped it was too late.

******Midnight. Tree Hill.**

Lucas were strechted out on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He took his notebook and read the last notes he had taken from Dan's confession.

... ... ... ... ...  
_Lucas was writing. Dan stopped talking. Lucas looked up at him.  
"Why did you stop?"  
"Because I'm realizing you're like me."  
Lucas laughed ironically. "Like you? I don't think so. I'm not a murderer."  
Dan shrugged. "I didn't talk about this."  
Lucas frowned.  
"So?"  
"You're acting like an idiot. Like I did."  
"I'm not here to talk about me Dan. Just about you."  
"But you are a part of me. Like Nathan. You're both parts of me. If I talk about I'm obliged to talk about you. I'm not stupid. If I wasn't the perfect father... I know what you think... and I know you."  
Lucas felt anger increase inside him. He stood up, hitting the table with his fists. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME! And you lost all your chances to know me! You lost it when you decided to give up mom and me! I hate you, Dan! I hate you!! I hate you for having abandoned me, for having hurt mom and for having killed Keith! I hate you. Everyone hates you! Because you're a monster! Because you don't know to love! You've no feelings! Just hatred." Lucas let get out his anger. Dan lowered his head.  
"Yeah... I'm a monster... who love someone so much jealousy made me a monster. Yeah... I became like this because I loved your mother and I loved you and you weren't mine anymore..."  
Lucas sat on the chair, upset.  
"You decide to write a book about me... but you know what I think... I think it's just a escuse to confront each other, Lucas. So let me teel you something... let me give you a piece of advice... Don't act like I did."  
"I am not."  
"You are... I feel it... You're letting her go away from you. You love her. So dare, don't hesitate. Don't be a coward. Don't let someone else take what you love, Lucas."  
Lucas was now more than upset. He didn't talk about her with Dan. He never talked about his life with Dan. And he knew everything, like if he read him like a book.  
_ ... ... ... ... ...


	37. Just Disappointing Dreams

Hello!!!

**Yeah I update quickly these last few days... In fact there are a lot of strikes in France.. So I've no school !!  
2 weeks of vacations.. That's really great!  
Anyway, here is the next chapter. It takes place on Sunday and on Monday.**

* * *

**New York.**

Peyton wore a bathrobe, she was sitting on the bed looking at him, stretched out and sleeping next to her. She smiled, reminding the last night.

_ ... ... ... ... ... _

Peyton knocked at the door. She waited few minutes before someone open the door. It was the worst minutes of her life. She even thought to leave, why would he want her back? Miss Indecise Peyton! Andy appeared behind the door.  
"Swayer?"  
"Hi..."  
He seemed to be icy.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry... I've never been lucky with guys... I mean... My first boyfriend wasn't really a boyfriend... I fell in love with the boyfriend of my best friend. Twice... for what? Finally realizing we're just friends. And I loved a man because he gave what I've never had.. a family... and then as soon as I love someone they just leave... I'm afraid of being with you... Because... I don't want you to leave, Andy." Tears flowed on her cheeks. Andy lowered his head and then he looked up at her he just moved a little to let her in. Peyton closed her eyes, relieved and she came in.

... ... ... ... ... 

Brooke had gone with Haley to the airport, and then she decided to return to the hotel. Thanks to Haley she had confessed what she hid inside her to everybody and to herself. In the bedroom she sat on the bed and hung up the phone.  
"Allo. It's Gabriel's answering machine. I'm absent so leave a message after the tone. Bye."  
Bip.  
"Gabriel... It's Brooke... I'm going to stay in New York for few days... I need time for thinking about someting important in my life... I think you know what I'm talking about but... I promise I'll come back in Paris the next week-end. If you want to call I'm still in the same hotel with my friend Peyton... Bye..." She hung down. She dropped onto the bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Brooke opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around surprised. She had the impression to not have slept at all. she heard someone knocked at the door. It was probably Peyton. She stood up and went to open. Her heart sank seeing the person who were standing in front of her.  
"Hi Brooke." Brooke couldn't breathe anymore. He was in front of her, Lucas was there in front of her.  
"Luke..."  
They didn't say a word after that. He made a step to her and they collided. He grabbed her by the waist, she put her hands behind his neck to keep his face closer to hers.

"Brooke?" The young woman opened her eyes and saw Peyton sitting next to her. Brooke sat up and looked around her.  
"You okay?"  
"Huh... yeah..." She whispered, upsetting by this dream... It was just a dream... she sighed.  
"You said 'Luke'... you were dreaming."  
She shrugged. "Yeah... nothing important. Where were you?"  
"At Andy's... I saw Jake last night."  
"Jake? Jake in New York?"  
Peyton nodded. "Yeah. He wanted to see me. And I realized I was falling.. no that I'm in love with Andy." She was smiling.  
"Haley had her plane early this morning?" She added. "She called me to tell me goodbye."  
"Yeah.. She was disappointed to not see you but she really missed Nathan and James." Brooke paused. "Pey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I stay with you this week?"  
Peyton grinned. "Of course you do!" They hugged.  
"You know what I want right now?"  
"No, what?"  
"I want shopping, B.Davis."  
Brooke cheered. "Oh yes! Here we go!!"

**Later in Tree Hill.**

Haley went out of the taxicab, she paid the driver and took her bag. She smiled looking at her house. She was home. She took a deep breathe and came in.  
"Nate? I'm home!" The house was silent and tidy like when she had left it, like if nobody had left in the house since this day.  
"Nathan?" She put her bag on the floor and looked for Nathan. There was nobody in the living-room. The she heard people talk in the kitchen. She tried to hear what they were saying.  
"You think she wil like it?"  
"I'm sure of it... Even if your father is not the best cooker of the world, your mom can't resist to this meat." Haley was now at the door of the kitchen. She smiled. The sweet smeel of Mac and Cheese invided the room.  
"Oh yeah, I can't resist!" Nathan and James turned their head to look at her.  
"Mommy!!" James jumped off the stool and ran to Haley. Haley took him in her arms, carrying him.  
"Hey baby! So you spent the week-end with daddy?"  
"Just yesterday night. We did a lot of things together." Haley threw a gaze to Nathan. He smiled and she could see proud in his eyes. James jumped off Haley's arms and left the room. Haley moved to Nathan.  
"How was New York?"  
"Great. But I miss you..."  
He smirked.  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah, you did." Haley moved closer, surrounded his neck by her arms and leading his face closer to hers. Their lips collided and brushed in a deep kiss.  
"I miss you too."  
Haley smiled against his lips.  
**  
Monday.  
**  
Haley was ready to leave. She went down the stairs.  
"Nathan? You're ready?" She asked going to the bedroom.  
"Almost." He answered, putting his shirt on. He was sitting on the bed. They looked at each other, smiling.  
"I'm going to help you to sit on your wheelchair... Come on." She helped him to sit and then she left the room, looking for James.  
"James! Here we go!" Nathan heard the little boy running in the corridor. He stopped in front of the bedroom door where Nathan was. He held the crutches.  
"I put them into the truck." Haley appeared.  
"He takes care of you..."  
"Yeah..." Nathan smiled, then his smile became a smrik.  
"You know you're really... sexy with that dress... and this baby bump is simply wonderful."  
Haley blushed. They finally left. On the way to the hospital, Haley and James began to sing a song the little boy had learnt at school. Haley and James went with Nathan to the waiting room of the Physiotherapy flat.  
"You can go, Hales."  
She nodded.  
"Okay... About tonight... Do you want to come with me at the party in High School..."  
He sighed. "I don't know... In a wheelchair... Hales... Sorry... You'll better have fun without me."  
Haley sighed disappointed, but she put a smile on her face.  
"Okay... Lucas will pick up at then end of your appointment." She put a kiss on his forehead and left holding James's hand. Nathan sighed, he knew she was disappointed, but she would understand.

'She is in New York with me until the end of the week end'. It was the message he had received from Peyton after he had sent one to her, asking if she knew where were Brooke. Lucas put his cell phone on the board and turned to watch Nathan who was sitting in the car next to him.  
"So? How was it?"  
"Fine. I progress."  
"Good. I've a question..."  
Nathan raised his hands. "If it's about Dan, you can forget your question."  
"No... it's about Brooke."  
Nathan nodded. "Okay."  
"In my shoes, what would you do?"  
"I would go to Paris..."  
"She's in New York. She decided to stay with Peyton."  
"So? Why don't you go there?"  
"I'm still with Lauren..."  
"Break up with Lauren... You don't even love her..."  
Lucas sighed, desperate. Nathan laughed. "God... Lucas... Come on! Don't do this mistake. You love one person in the world, who loves you too. You tried, it didn't work but your feelings still exist after all these years. Why? Because it's Love with a big and bold L. Love. Don't you want to have someone in your life like I have Haley."  
"Yes..."  
"So? What are you doing here with me?"  
Lucas shook his head.  
"Lucas.. before you take a plane to New York... Tonight, Haley has a party at High School... Can you help me to do something?"  
"Of course, I will help you."  
They smiled each other and began to talk about the beginning of the NBA season.

**High School, at the party.  
**  
Haley went home quickly to change herself in the last creation of the maternity mini collection by Brooke Davis. In fact Brooke had made some clothes just for Haley's pregnancy. It was a black, light beige and honey cream floral print halter dress with an empire waist and a sweet-heart neckline, which letting discover her sweet baby bump under. She had black ankle-strap round toe pump shoes. Tom, from where he was, couldn't stop watching her. She was beautiful, she looks like an angel, her glass of orange juice in her hand and laughing with the High School Principal. She was so natural. Her long hair up in a ponytail was so wonderful that he wanted to cross his fingers in it. He took a deep breathe. Suddenly he felt someone next to him. He didn't look at this person.  
"She's really beautiful, doesn't she?"  
"Beautiful it's not the word... She's wonderful, natural, charming and... sexy. This woman is... she really attracts me. I dream of her all the nights, especially since we almost kiss..." Tom answered to the person. It wasn't the thing to say. Sexy. The person grabbed Tom by the arm and pushed him in the corner, discretely to not attract the others. Tom recognized the man. Nathan, Haley's husband. Nathan smirked and blocked Tom's neck with the top of his crutche.


	38. 2 Become 1

Hello!!!

**We are close of the end..**

I dedicate this chapter to a wonderful person! I love you Celia, Me Favorite Torridenours!!  
I'm really happy to know you! Big Kisses!

Je dedie ce chapitre à une personne formidable! Je t'adore Celia, Ma Torridenours préférée!!  
Je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontrée! Gros bisous!  


* * *

The person grabbed Tom by the arm and pushed him in the corner, discretely to not attract the others. Tom recognized the man. Nathan, Haley's husband. Nathan smirked and blocked Tom's neck with the top of his crutche.  
"Repeat what you said!? You kissed my wife?"  
Tom couldn't talk, Nathan's hand and the crutche prevented him to say something.  
"It's really bad for you, man!" Tom shook his head.  
"Don't even think you can have her, looser." Nathan let him go his neck. "You understand?"  
Tom coughed before answering.  
"No, I don't understand. It's easy to fall in love with someone like Haley. She's perfect, clever, beautiful. How can you act like that with her? You don't make her happy as she deserves it. You don't satisfy her and she hoped you'll change one day... because you're her husband but... you're her impotent husband. If you satisfied her, if you made her happy maybe I won't try to play your role. A woman like Haley deserves to be loved. And what I see... it isn't the case." Nathan smirked and hit him with all his strenght. But now everybody turned, hearing the noise. Haley froze seeing Nathan punching Tom. She put her glass on the nearest table and moved to them.  
"Nate? Why did you do this?"  
Nathan looked at Tom who was wiping his bleeding lip.  
"Oh nothing. He just try to convince me I was the baddest husband on Earth."  
"What?" Haley asked completely lost. "Tom? What the hell happened?"  
He turned his gaze away after sighing. Haley looked at Nathan hopin he would give her an explanation, but she saw him reeling.  
"Nate!" She moved to support him. She took the crutche which was fell on the floor and gave him.  
"You okay?"  
He nodded. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't hit him."  
Haley caressed his chest. "Come. Come with me... We're going home... You'll explain to me." She told. She looked at Tom who was surrounded by others teachers. Nathan and Haley left without say a word. Haley would ask explanations to Tom, tomorrow. For the moment, Nathan wasn't fine, she felt it. 

Lucas turned, his ticket in his hand. Karen was next to him.  
"You're sure of you, Luke?"  
"I think..." She hugged him.  
"Okay..." Lily looked up at his brother. He squattered in front of her.  
"You'll be nice okay?"  
"Okay." He put a kiss on her forehead and turned to James.  
"You'll be nice too?"  
"Of cours, Uncle Lucas."  
He rubbed the top of his head and stood up.  
"Boarding, about to depart to New York, gate 22."  
"I've to go."  
"Good luck, Bubby." Lucas nodded and went away.

Nathan came in the house first. Haley closed the door behind.  
"So... you're going to explain what happened there?" She asked immediately without noticing the nex decorations of the house. Nathan made her a sign and she looked around.  
"Oh my god..." She was amazed by what he did. There were candles everywhere and white petals on the floor. She immediately reminded their first wedding, when they went home. Nathan had decorated the apartment like this. She noticed the bedroom door opened and a redish light inside.  
"Nate... What is it? Why did you do all of this?"  
He bent over her and whispered.  
"I want you, Hales."  
She looked up at him in his cobalt eyes. For a long time she had not seen this gaze in Nathan's eyes full of love, full of desire and full of lust. Their lips were some inch apart. Nathan bent over and began to kiss the side of her neck, going up and then played with her lobe. Haley moaned.  
"Nate..."  
"Come with me..." He leant his crutches against the wall and he took her by her hand to lead her in the bedroom. He closed the door behind them. He caressed her naked back then he unzipped her dress which fell on the floor. Nathan smiled at the sight of Haley's black lace underwear.  
"Jesus..." He whispered. Haley smiled. He made her turn to face him. She plunged her chocolate gaze in his cobalt one. Haley put her hands under Nathan's suit jacket and took it off making it slidding slowly. Then without breaking their gaze's connection, she began to unbutton his white shirt, which fell down at his foot. They made it slow, and they liked it. Haley unbuttoned then unzipped Nathan's pants. Nathan took if off and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up. He made two steps and they dropped onto the bed. Haley was under Nathan, his weight pressed against her. She winced because of her belly. Nathan guessed and raised himself a little with his free hand, the other was too busy to caress Haley's hair. Haley smiled and opened her mouth to say something but he bent over and kissed her. Haley put her hands on Nathan's back to lead him closer. Their kiss became deeper, their tongues dancing together, exploring the mouth of each other. Haley was hot, her desire of him went to make her explode.  
"Nate..." She whispered. He looked at her in eyes. But she had closed them, he guessed what she wanted. She wanted him inside her and he wanted too.  
All which had worried her these last months had just evaporated thanks to this night of love. Both had been preoccupied by this lack of relation between them. Nathan had been frustated, Haley also. Now all of these were over. Two became one this night, there were only them, nothing else in the world counted. For sure, the had lost each other few months ago, but now, they were back together, for always and forever.

**JFK Airport, New York.**

Lucas arrived in the big hall. He waited for her picking him up. But there was nobody for the moment. He sat on a seat. Waiting, he opened a old book he had taken to read in the plane but he had slept so the book had been useless. When he opened it a picture fell on his knees. He took it and watched it. It was a picture of Brooke and he when they were together, the first time. Brooke had read the book Lucas had chosen before they dated. He smiled at the sight of her. She was so beautiful and smiling and it reminded him he had hurt so much. He sighed and looked up feeling someone in front of him.  
"Hi Lucas!"


	39. I Can Go On All Night

**Hey. Here is thenext chapter!!**

**As usual ! Good Reading and Review!! ;)**

**  
**

* * *

"You smell so good..." Haley whispered, her head rested on Nathan's chest. She was drawing unreal hearts on his well built chest. He smiled playing with a lock of her hair. She raised her head to look at him.  
"How was it?"  
He frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"This night... How was it?"  
He faked to think. She hit him gently.  
"Come on! You really need to think ?!"  
He laughed. He grabbed her by her waist and led her on him. "That was so good. The best night of my life."  
"I thought it was our first time."  
"It was... But this night was really the best ever."  
She smiled. She pressed her lips against his.  
"For me too.. I really missed you Nate... You don't know how much I missed you."  
"I missed you too, Hales. I was really bad these last months... and I'm really sorry. You're the best thing who happened to me and I hurt you, I gave you up... I'm not the best husband on this world, but now, I promise to do my best to stop hurting you and to stop screwing up everything."  
Haley nodded, caressing his cheek lightly.  
"I love you, Nathan Scott. And you're the best thing who happened to me."He smiled and kissed her.  
"Where's Jamie?"  
Nathan rolled his eyes.  
"Don't worry about him. He is safe. Just think about us."  
"Come on!"  
"He's at Karen's."  
"Fine... Now we can think about us..." She said putting a mischievous smile on her face.  
"And? What are you thinking right now?"  
"I'm starving."  
Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on Hales! We didn't have sex for a long time and you're telling me you're angry."Haley laughed.  
"I'm pregnant..."  
"God! I've forgotten!" He joked.  
She hit him. "Please, Nate... Go to take some food..."  
He nodded. "Okay... Fine. I'm going..." He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his underwear. Haley smiled and grabbed it.  
"Oh no! You go there naked."  
Nathan raised his eyesbrow. " Naughty Girl."  
He stood up but Haley who was lying down on the bed smiling and definitely happy, grabbed his hand and made him fall onyo the bed. She rolled on him and kissed him.  
"Hey! I thought youwere starving."  
"Finally... I prefer you staying here... making love to me..."  
They kissed.  
"I can go on all the day..." She grinned and laughed when he began to tickle her.  
**  
New York.**

They were in the car in direction of the hotel. Lucas turned his head to look at Lauren.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes... and you?"  
"Yeah..." He answered. "Lauren... I'm sorry to not have called you..."  
"Never mind. I know you're busy. And I was too. But we've the week just for us, don't we?"  
Lucas lowered his head. He had to tell her. But how? He went to hurt her. He always hurt women... He sighed.  
"Yes we have."  
She smiled. "What do you want to do in New York?"  
"Oh I wanted to see Peyton and maybe Brooke if they're not too busy... It seems Brooke is in town until Friday..."  
"I saw her fashion show. It was really great. She's very talented. Maybe I'm going to buy some of her clothes."  
Lucas nodded. "Yeah she is talented."  
"I saw Peyton in a party at his boss's place. How is it with your father?"  
Lucas stared at her.  
"Don't call him like this." He said icy.  
"Okay... But..."  
"He's not my father. He's just someone who killed my father."  
Lauren was embarassed. "Okay.. sorry..."  
"Don't worry I'm working on it... You'll have something to publish."  
"Okay.."  
Lucas turned his gaze watching outside. It became to rain.

**  
**... ... ... ... ...  
_"Brooke, I'm sorry I said that. You're not psychotic. I mean, a little disturbed, maybe."  
She stopped and turned to him.  
"You think this is funny?!"  
"Know what I think? Is I think you're trying to sabotage us. Find any reason you can end it. So that you don't have to worry about getting hurt again."  
"But the same words, Lucas? The exact same words?!"  
Lucas shooked his head.  
"I never sent that letter to Peyton."  
"And I never sent my letters to you either but they still meant something!" She paused. "Just tell me, why me this time. Why not Peyton?"  
"I can't say anything bad about Peyton. She's my friend, and she's your best friend!"  
"That's OK, you can say bad things about her."  
Lucas shook his head again. "Oh, Brooke."  
He looked back at her, still shaking his head.  
"The truth is, I care about Peyton."  
"Then what is the difference?"  
The rain fell on them, his tone of voice lowered but even if with the noise of the rain and thunders he knew she would hear him.  
"The difference… the difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton."  
"But why? I need to know why!"  
She looked like so hurt.  
"Because you… kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read! And because… you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because… I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life… and they've both been with you. I mean that's… gotta mean something, right? And because we're both… gonna get pneumonia… (looks at her directly) but if you need to hear why I love you,… I can go on all night."  
She had not said a word during his confession but now she was cold. She just nodded and said.  
"You did pretty good."  
She moved to him and kissed him, under the rain.  
_ ... ... ... ... ...

Brooke walked up and down in the bedroom, her cell phone in her hand. Call him? Don't call him? She dialled the number and waited for an answer.  
"Yes?"  
Brooke sighed.  
"Hi Karen!"  
"Hey Brooke! How are you sweetie?"  
"Fine you?"  
"Same. Need something?"  
"I wanted to talk to..." She paused. Lucas! She screamed in her head. I wanted to talk to Lucas! "I wanted to talk to Haley... because... there's no answer at her's.. So I tried at your's."  
"Oh... She is not here... Nathan and Haley have to be there... But you know.. They wanted to be alone.."  
"Oh... I see. Anyway... I've to go Karen. Bye."  
"Bye Brooke."  
Brooke flicked down her cell phone and sat on the chair. It was stupid.. she should better go home in Paris and carry on her life like before. Her come back in Tree Hill had been a wrong idea. She stood up and picked up her luggage. She put her clothes inside when Peyton arrived.  
"Hello Tigger!" She froze seeing Brooke.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going home... It was stupid to stay here... I mean.. I won't go to see Lucas and he won't come to see me. It's... stupid."  
Peyton grabbed Brooke's hands and obliged her to face her.  
"It's not stupid Brooke. You're just afraid. It's normal but... you love him and it's the most important. Nothing else matters. And he loved you too, for so many years! Come on Brooke. Nothing obliges you to go home right now. Take a plane on Friday..."  
Brooke lowered her head. "Okay... I'm gona stay... until Friday."  
"Good." She paused. "Hey... Wanna come to eat something with me?"  
"I'd like to."  
"Okay. Here we go." They hugged and left the room.


	40. Too Late

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Two chapters and the story will be ended.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter...**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Lauren's place, New York. Friday.**

Lucas was sitting on the couch. All the week had spent and Lucas had not found the bravery to go to see Brooke, Lauren was cooking some food while Lucas was out of the world, totally absent, he has been absent all the week. Inside him, he was wondering what he was doing here, in this place whereas his heart shouted something very different.  
"Lucas? What about lasagna?"  
Lucas didn't move. He put his glass on the coffee table.  
... ... ... ... ...

_Lucas put his glass on the coffee table. "I should probably go.  
"What, you're just gonna eat Haley's half of the pizza and then run?"  
Lucas looked down and laughed.  
"Let's be optimistic. Nathan and Haley have a __lot_ of problems; they'll probably be out all night. And you know I hate to sleep alone."  
Lucas groaned, torn between want and need. He stood.  
"I would _love_ to spend the night, Brooke."  
She smiled. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah." He paused. "As soon as we're exclusive."  
"Oh, you're good. But, before you go", She stood up. "Did I mention that one of the perks" She undid her bathrobe. "Of my new job is that I get to take home the free samples?"  
Brooke unfolded the bathrobe and shew off her yellow t-shirt with matching yellow underwear. They looked at each other.  
Lucas struggled. "You're better. Much better."  
"So, are we staying yet?"  
Lucas moved to her. "Are we exclusive yet?"  
Lucas lowered his head to her neck, she smiled.  
... ... ... ... ... 

Lucas shook his head. Lauren was in the kitchen looking at him.  
"You shouldn't be here." She said.  
He looked at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean... you've nothing to do here.. with me... If your heart is somewhere else."  
It was like if she understood everything, like if she had remembered the same memory but it was impossible.  
"Lucas... you dated with me right after Brooke left. You dated with me to forget her..."  
He stood up. "No... Lauren... I'm sorry."  
She nodded. "I know..." She moved and went to sit next to him.  
"Lucas... I know what you feel for this girl. I know for 4 years now... I read your first book, maybe you didn't see it but it was readable."  
"I love her, Lauren."  
Lauren smiled. "I know." She hugged him.  
"Listen to your heart. Whatever she thinks, whatever she feels you have to tell her. I'm sure she feels the same."

**Tree Hill.**

Haley was in the kitchen, making cookies with James.  
"So... Mommy." He said with a serious tone of voice. "What do you think about? Lisa."  
Haley frowned. "For what, buddy?"  
"The baby girl's name. I think I've the right to help you to choose."  
Haley smiled.  
"What's else?"  
"Huh.." He thought. "I don't know. But I will find!" Nathan came in the room.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Babies names, Daddy."  
Haley smiled proudly to Nathan. James looked at them. They couldn't stop break the gaze's contact between them. James rolled his eyes and jumped off the stool.  
"Okay... I understand... I'm going to play outside and let you make cookies." He left the room with his ball. Nathan moved to Haley and wrapped his arms around her.  
"How are you legs?" Haley asked.  
"Peter said it was very better. I've to practice, but he said I will walk like before and... probably... I'll play like before."  
"That's great! In few months you'll be able to go back in the team!"  
He shook his head.  
"I dunno.. I will see. For the moment I just want to be with my family. How is Tom?"  
"Better. He is really sorry, you know."  
"Don't care. I won't let anybody steal my wife."  
Haley kissed him.  
"Can I taste the cookie dough?" Haley smiled mischievously. She took some dough on her finger and brought her finger near of Nathan's lips. But she spread the dough around his mouth in spite of making him taste. She laughed. Nathan laughed ironically.  
"Wanna play?"  
Haley shook her head. Nathan took some dough in his heand and spread it on her thorax.  
"Nate!"  
"Now... I can taste." She hit him and let him do, laughing.

**New York.**

Brooke took her bag.  
"You're sure you want to go home now?" Peyton asked her friend.  
"Yeah... It's better..."  
They hugged.  
"Do you want I come with you til the airport?"  
"No, thanks. Promise me we will see each other again... Not in four years.."  
"I promise."  
They hugged again. "I've to go."  
"Bye B. Davis."  
"Bye P. Swayer."  
Brooke left the hotel. She got into a cab which started in direction of the Airport. Arrived there she entered the building and looked for the gate. A stewart was there.  
"Good Morning, Miss. Can I see your passport and your tickets please?"  
"Yes of course." She shew them.  
"Have a nice journey Miss Davis."  
"Thanks." Brooke nodded and passed the gate.

Lucas was in a taxi. He dialled a number and waited for an answer.  
"Yes?"  
"Peyton? It's Lucas."  
"Hey Luke! How you going ?"  
"Fine... Tell me Brooke is still in town."  
He heard Peyton sighed. "No... She left. Her plane is in thirty minutes." Lucas sighed.  
"Lucas?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Go there. Don't let her go! JFK airport." Lucas hung down.  
"JFK Aiport, as quickly as possible." He asked to the taxidriver.  
Too much traffic. Lucas arrived at the airport fourty minutes later. He ran, still hoping. He arrived in the big hall. On one of the screen he saw the plane in departure of JFK to Paris. Next to it, it was writen : Finished. He sighed, tears in his eyes. So it ended here. She had left and he had messed up again... If only he had gone to see her this week whereas waisting his time thinking. Maybe Dan was right... He was like him. Lucas lookedoutside and saw a plane taking off.

**  
**

**  
**


	41. Sometimes Only One Person is Missing

Here is the last chapter before the epilogue.  
I hope you liked my story.  
Thanks for all your comments, guys!!! There were all great and made me happy because it shew me people read my story.

* * *

**Tree Hill.**

Everythig was quiet, perfect. Nathan and Haley were walking in the street, hands in hands. They had decided to go for a walk with James who was walking in front of us. Haley put her head against Nathan's arm.  
"It's so good to go out with you. It reminds me our first months of marriage." Haley said. She stopped seeing something in a shop.  
"God! Look at this. It's awesome." Nathan looked and nodded. He turned to call James.  
"Jamie! Don't go to far."  
The little boy was further in front of an ice cream vendor. Nathan smiled but he noticed a young woman next to him. Lond brown hair. Anna. His heart stopped beating especially when he saw her more clearly. She was talking to James. Nathan walked there but more he moved and more they were far. Panic increased inside him. The atmosphere was unbearable. She stood up and smiled to Nathan. She looked down at her stomach where she put her hands on her round belly. Nathan stopped. Fear travelling all inside his body. He heard her laughing.

Nathan sat up straight in the bed. Haley moved waking up by his jump.  
"Nate... What's wrong?"  
He was pale. Haley switched on the light and sat up.  
"Nathan? You're pale... are you okay?"  
He was sweating.  
"God... I made a nightmare."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
She rested her head on his shoulder and encircled his body with her arms.  
"I dreamt of ... Anna.."  
Haley stared at him.  
"You're joking..."  
"No... She was pregnant."  
Haley laughed.  
"What nightmare!"  
Nathan dropped onto the bed. Haley smiled.  
"Come on Nathan... It's just a dream..."  
"Yeah..." She rested on his chest.  
"I love when you are panic striken.."  
She moved a little to kiss him. Suddenly the door opened slowly. They both raised their head to look at the visitor. Jamie appeared, wearing his blue pyjamas and his ravens teddy bear.  
"Mom, Dad... Can I go with you in bed? I can not sleep." Haley smiled.  
"Of course baby. Come here." James went up on the bed and went to lay down between his parents. Haley put a kiss on his forehead.  
"I found a name for the babygirl." He said proudly. "Maddie."  
"Maddie?" Nathan repeated.  
"Yeah. Maddie."  
Haley and Nathan looked at each other, confident.  
"It's really pretty, James... Where did you find it?"  
"I heard it in the street. And I like it."  
Nathan smiled. "I like it too, and you Hales?"  
Haley smiled. "I love it. Here we go for Maddie."  
James cuddled Haley. "You know mom... I am really impatient to have my sister."  
Nathan and Haley looked at each other lovely, he moved to them to surround them with his arms.

**Paris. The next day.**

Brooke was in her living-room, curling up and wrapping into a blanket. She was on the couch since her arrival, she felt empty inside like something missing in her life. A thing necessary to make her happy. In fact, she wasn't happy, she had been a coward, in spite of taking a plane to Paris, she should have taken a plane to Tree Hill. She sighed looking around her. This big place but so empty. She missed her life hen she was 17... Why? Probably because she had Haley and because she had him in her life. He told her he loved her, he kissed her... And now all of these were ended. She stood up, needed some air. She took her jacket and left the building. She walked in New York's streets. She didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter. On her way, she reminded all their moments together : their first date, their first kiss, their first time. And then his betrayal, the pain she had felt and the anger. And Lucas had changed and had become closer, a real friend. Their feelings had always been inside them but they hadn't told them, Brooke because she didn't want to be hurt again and Lucas because Brooke dated with Felix and also because he thought he was just a friend for her. She had slept with Chris and had confessed her real feelings for Lucas. They were fine until he kissed Peyton again. The year where Peyton and Lucas dated had been the worst, she suffered because she loved her and would always love him, but she was happy yet because he seemed to be happy and it was all mattered. She arrived in a park. She smiled seeing the landscape. It was beautiful, some benches, trees around, flowers and orange, red leaves as it was fall. She sat on a bench.

... ... ... ... ..._  
__She sat on the bench, Lucas did the same, sitting close to her.  
"It's really beautiful right here."  
"Yeah..."  
"Are you obliged to leave tonight, Lucas?" Brooke asked sadly.  
"Yeah... I've something to do with Peyton."  
Brooke didn't look at him, she just smiled.  
"Are you happy?"  
She turned to face him. He nodded.  
"Lucas... It really matters for me to know if you are happy. You're my friend."  
He nodded again and turned his gaze away like if he wanted to avoid the discussion.  
"Sometimes I feel myself very lonely... I'm lonely but I know somewhere there's something for me. I don't know what... Something is just missing..."  
Brooke watched him, but he wasn't, looking at the landscape.  
"In this place... right here, right now... I don't feel myself lonely... I feel myself complete." He turned his gaze to plunge it into Brooke's eyes.  
"Do you feel the same?"  
She nodded and just rested her head on his shoulder.  
_ ... ... ... ... ...

"Lamartine said : _**'Sometimes only one person is missing and the whole world seems depopulated.'**_ and it's exactly what I feel."  
Brooke looked up, speechless. Her heart bounced in her chest, she stop breathing.  
"It's exactly what I feel, because you're missing... You're missing in my life and everything around me is... insipid. Nothing has an importance when you're not with me. I don't know what to say more... I'm nothing with you... I don't want to live without you. It's like a day without sun... it's really sad and boring... You're the sun of my life, you make me feel complete, you make me feel fine, you make me be someone, you give me joy and happiness, you give me passion and fun. Unfortunately I give you pain and anger... at least I did... But I want to change this. I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to try again and show you I can be someone else, someone who wouldn't hurt you and wouldn't make you suffer, like the stupid 17 years-old Lucas Scott did. So... I ask you to forgive one more time, I ask you to give me another chance again. Because.." He paused trying to breathe. Brooke was frozen, she couldn't stop to look at him, her eyes burnt like her throat. She was almost crying, but she prevented herself. He smiled, like relieved.  
"Because I'm in love with you Brooke Davis. I'm in love with you and always be." Brooke trembled. He was in love with her. He told her, God, he told her and she was so fine. She felt herself so fine. She tried to put her smile on her face, but her lips trembled and she wanted to cry. He knelt in front of her and took her hands.  
"Tell me something, Brooke... or I think I'm gonna die."  
She smiled, wipping the tears on her cheeks. "I'm in love with you too, Lucas... I love you more than anything... I thought you would never come..."  
"I thought you wouldn't want me to come."  
He put kisses on her hands and raised a little to make their lips collide. They kissed how they never had. Nothing could destroy them now. They were together, and nothing else mattered.

**  
**


	42. Years Passed, Still Here, All Together

Here is the last chapter. The end.  
I wanna thank you all for reviewed my (long) story. I loved all your comments.  
I know, sometimes it can be bad as English isn't my first language so I make a lot of mistakes... I'm sorry for that.  
But I loved writing and I try to deepen my english in this way...  
Anyway, Thanks again guys!  
xxoo  
Elo.

* * *

**One Year Later. June.**

**New York.**

Brooke closed the closet and went to the living room of their new place. They had bought a place in New York, Brooke didn't want to leave far away from Lucas. Lucas were packing the latest things for leaving. Brooke leant back against the wall watching him. Lucas zipped the bag and turned. He smiled seeing Brooke.  
"He...You're for a long time?"  
"No... I was just watching you." She moved slowly to him and he welcomed her in his arms. He put a kiss on her forehead.  
"You okay Pretty girl?"  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
"It doesn't sound like..."  
She looked up at him.  
"I'm fine. I can't be more fine than I am." He kissed her.  
"Ready?"  
She nodded. "Ready!" Lucas grabbed the bags and they left the place.

**Tree Hill.**

Haley put Maddie into her crib. She was deeply sleeping. James was next to Haley watchinghis sister.  
"Come buddy." James nodded and went out the room followed by Haley. James immediately ran to his parents' bedroom. Nathan was sitting onto the bed, reading a book. James jumped on the bed and went to sit next to his father in the middle.  
"What are you reading daddy?"  
"Your uncle's book."  
James nodded. "What is it talking about?"  
Haley came in the bedroom, she went to sit at her place.  
"About your grand father." Nathan answered.  
"Your daddy?" James asked.  
"Yes."  
"I don't know him. Why have I never seen him? "  
Nathan looked at Haley. In fact, Nathan realized Haley and he never explained to James what Dan did, it was obviously to difficult to understand for a four years old boy. Haley sighed.  
"You know sometimes you live with people and they do something horrible and you don't want to see this person again." She tried to explain.  
"What did he do?"  
Nathan closed the book, put it on the nightstand and then he took James in his arms to sit him on his laps, Haley moved closer and Nathan put his left arm around her waist.  
"He did things to our family we can't forgive, but he did these things because he was really hurt."  
"He hurt you, Daddy?"  
Nathan lowered his head. Yes he did.  
"In a way... but now it doesn't matter anymore." James nodded. He rested his head on Nathan's shoulder and they cuddled until James and Haley fell asleep.

**Tree Hill. The Next Morning.**

Peyton and Andy were in the car. Andy was driving. Peyton was watching outside, looking at the houses, the kids playing in the gardens.  
"Peyton? You're okay?"  
She turned her head and smile.  
"Yes. Can you turn on the right, right after. I've something to do before going home."  
"Okay." He nodded and turned on the right.  
"Where are we?"  
"Graveyard..."  
"Wanna I come with you?"  
She shook her head. "I've to do it alone."  
"Okay."  
She smiled and went out of the car. She walked in the graveyard between the white and grey graves then she finally arrived in front of the grave where she could read "Anna Rebecca Swayer".  
"Hi Mom. It's for a long time I didn't come. I'm sorry... But now I live in New York.. anyway... I'm sorry. But I don't forget you. In fact, I've a great news to tell you..." Peyton smiled and put her hands on her round belly. "I'm pregnant. Seven months pregnant. It's a girl and Andy... the father...my boyfriend... better my fiancé agrees to call her Rebecca, like you. All my life I thought there was just unhappiness and unfortune in my life but these last months I found out I was wrong. I fell in love, really in love and I'm gonna give birth to a babygirl." Peyton wiped her tears. "I'm afraid because each time I'm happy something wrong happens... But I've to think I can be happy like everybody." She felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Andy standing in front of her. He moved to her and took her in his arms.  
"You deserve it Peyton. You deserve to be happy. Don't doubt about it." She looked up at him.  
"It is what she would say to me."  
"Your mother had to be a good person."  
"The best." He bent over and kissed her. They stayed there for awhile, in arms of each other.

Lucas and Brooke had arrived and, Haley and Brooke were already chatting in the bedroom, while Nathan and Lucas were outside watching James playing basketball.  
"What did you think about it?"  
Nathan nodded. "It was great. Congrats."  
"Nothing more?"  
"It shows Dan in a different way. I understand why he did all these things."  
Nathan seemed to be distant. Lucas sighed.  
"Nathan... I feel you've something to tell me... so... Go ahead."  
"What I read... can explain why he killed Keith, why he acted like this with me... but... I prefered when I didn't know anything... because, now I know I was just... something he never loved like he loved you."  
Lucas shook his head. "No! Nate! He never thought like this, and I never wrote this."  
"It's what I felt reading your book, Luke. I don't care. I don't care about Dan. I don't care because I have my family, my own family and because I love my son and my daughter like I have to love them. Dan stayed with my mother out of pique. I don't act like this, I live for my family and I give them all my love, I give them the best of me... even if sometimes it's not enough. Dan never acted like this. He never gave me love, it was just a... mask. He pretended."  
"Dan never loved your mother, perhaps... But he loved you, and he loves you, he cares about you. And whatever he thinks. I wrote this book to understand and have the thruth. It doesn't have to change our feelings for each other. You're my brother and I love you."  
"I didn't say it changed my feelings for you... I just felt myself totally useless and unimportant to my father's eyes. And I swear James and Maddie won't feel these feelings one day."  
James shot and scored.  
"Hey Daddy! Did you see this one?"  
Nathan smiled proudly. "Yeah I saw it! You're the best buddy."  
Lucas smiled. "You know what... Dan will regret to not give love you needed forever and he will regret to have not showed you he was proud of you."  
Nathan shrugged. "If we go there, we'll know."  
Lucas frowned. "You want to go there?"  
"If you come with me... maybe..."  
Lucas streched his hand. "Give me five, Bro." Nathan clapped his hand with his brother's.

Brooke and Haley were in the guestroom, chatting.  
"So? How is Life with Lucas Scott?"  
"Perfect."  
"I can believe you're going to be my sister-in-law. That's weird."  
"Not really... He didn't propose me."  
Haley rolled her eyes. "He will."  
Brooke nodded. They both turnedtheir head when they heard the door open. Lucas and Nathan appeared.  
"God... Women... all the same." They both said.  
Haley shrugged. "Scott Brothers both the same."  
Brooke and Haley laughed after gave five each other. Haley moved and surrounded Nathan's waist.  
"You okay?"  
Nathan nodded and looked at Lucas.  
"We've something to do..."  
Haley frowned. "What is it?" Nathan bent over and kissed her.  
"I will tell you later, okay?"  
"Okay." Lucas moved to the bed and kissed Brooke.  
"You're going to tell me?" She asked.  
"No... Later."  
She sighed and pouted. "Not fair."  
"I love when you pout, baby."  
She grinned and raised herself a little to press her lips against his.

Nathan was writing something on the last page of Lucas's book. He closed it and looked up at the street. He was in the car waiting for Lucas. His brother needed to buy something in the main street and Nathan had taken advantage of his absent to write something at the end of the book. He jumped on himself when the driver's door open.  
"God you scared me."  
"Sorry."  
"Where were you?"  
"Jewelry. Ready to go?"  
"Yeah."  
Lucas noticed the book in Nathan's hand.  
"You're still reading it?"  
Nathan shrugged. "For once I read a book!" They laughed.  
"You're right. Keep reading, Bro. Moreover I give you my books for free."  
"Fortunately! I'm your brother!"  
Lucas laughed and started.  
"What did you buy?"  
Lucas shrugged.  
"You'll see later."  
"Oh come on!"  
"No. Later. I want to keep the surprise."  
Nathan rolled his eyes. "Okay."  
"How is fatherhood?"  
"Great. Haley is tired I do my best to help her."  
"What about basketball? Haley told me Sam Vincent called you again for the next season.."  
"That's right... But I'm not sure I want to join his team."  
Lucas looked at his brother surprised. "What?"  
"Yeah... My accident made me realize the most important wasn't the basketball.. It's my family and... I called the principal of Tree Hill High. He needs a new coach for Ravens."  
"You accepted?"  
"I'm going to talk about this with Haley... but.. I would like to."  
"If it's what you really want."  
"I do." Lucas parked.  
"Here we are."  
Nathan took a deep breathe. They went out of the car and walked to the building. They entered, walked again. Five minutes later, they were in a cold and glummy room where Lucas had spent so much time with Dan, listening to his story. Nathan played with his fingers totally nervous. Lucas sat on the chair and wrote something on the first page. He closed the book at the moment where the door open, letting Dan come in. Dan's gaze immediately met Nathan's gaze. Dan smiled. Lucas stood up, Dan looked at him and smiled to him.  
"The book has been published. I brought one to you."  
Dan nodded. He saw the book on the table. "Thanks. How are you?"  
"Fine." Dan turned to Nathan. "And you? I heard you have had a daughter."  
"Yeah... Maddie."  
"I'm proud of you, you know. You built a great family."  
Nathan lowered his head. "It's not thanks to you, Dad."  
"Yeah... And I regret it..." Suddenly the door behind Dan opened.  
"Scott. The visit is ended." Said a man icy.  
Dan lowered his head. He took the book, reading the title : 'A Raven upon him'.  
"Thanks, Sons... for your visit. I hope to see you again..." Any of Lucas and Nathan said something, they just nodded and looked at Dan leaving the room.  
"Bye Dad..." Nathan whispered. Lucas moved to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

Haley was pushing the troller with Maddie sleeping inside. Nathan was holding James's hand.  
"Where are we going, Nate?" Haley asked.  
Nathan stopped and watched the landscape. "Don't you remember?"  
Haley stooped next to him and watched in the same direction. She smiled seeing the first place where she had tutored him.  
"Why did you want to come here?" Haley asked before James begun to show his boredom.  
"Dad.. Mom... I should have stayed at Karen's with Lily... Why did we come there? It's boring... It's simply... romantic."  
Haley smiled. Nathan looked at James. "It's romantic. It's here your mother tutored me for the first time. It's here she fell in love with me."  
He said with assurance. Haley hit him gently.  
"Certainly not! I hated you."  
"Oh... You broke my heart, babe."  
She laughed and raised herself on tip-toe to kiss him.  
"But it's here you fell in love with him, doesn't it?"  
"Maybe..." He shrugged. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
They turned to the troller where James was clowning around in front of Maddie, who was laughing.  
"Hales?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I've something to tell you." He said serious.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm going to work as Ravens' coach."  
Haley smiled disappeared. "What about your dream of being a basketball player?"  
"It doesn't have a sense for me now... I mean... I almost lost you next year and I almost lost my legs because of the accident. And I realized it was the dream of my father, the dream he gave me all my childhood. Now... my dream it's you. Just you."  
Haley's eyes blurred of tears. "Wouldn't you regret it? I don't want you to regret, Nate."  
"I won't. Because I have you and two wonderful kids. I want you to agree. Sam Vincent proposed me again to join his team... But it includes I've to move on Charlotte... and it includes travels for the matches... So far from home."  
"Listen to your heart, Nate. What makes you happy, makes me happy." He bent over and kissed her. They turned again to James, still clowning.

Brooke was waiting in the middle of the street. She had a blind-fold on her eyes.  
"Luke... Come on! I'm scared! Where the hell are you?" She said, losing patience. She jumped on herself when she felt two hands put on her hips. she relaxed when she recognized the touch. His touch.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah... Where are we?"  
"Still in Tree Hill." She shook her head.  
"Not funny.."  
Lucas took her hands and led them.  
"Watch out, there are three steps." Brooke was feeling her way.  
"Luke... Where are we? Come on. I don't like surprise you know."  
"I know..." His hands travelled on her arms and went up to undid the blind-fold. Brooke's eyes were free. She opened them. She looked at Lucas surprised.  
"What is it?"  
"Our house with a red door, if you like it and if you want it."  
Brooke was speechless. "God... it's awesome!"  
Lucas opened the door. She came in, moved visiting it.  
"Lucas! It's beautiful!" She turned to him and moved to him to hug.  
"There's something else... carry on searching." Brooke nodded and came in the kitchen. She saw a little red velvet box on the island.  
"What is it?" She asked exciting. He went to propose her. Her heart bounced in her chest. She opened it, while Lucas moved closer to her. Her excitement vanished seeing the box was empty. She looked at Lucas, disappointed.  
"If it's a joke it's not funny at all."  
He smiled mischievously. He plunged his hand in his pocket and took out a white gold ring. Brooke's breathe cut. It was a thin ring with a diamond on the top and six more little diamonds inlaid each side of the big diamond.  
"Luke..."  
Lucas got down on one knee.  
"After all my mistakes and all these hidden feelings, after all my stupidity and your suffering... Our ways crossed again and I don't want they be parted again. I don't want to lose you again or hurt you again." He took her right hand. "Brooke Peneloppe Davis, do you want to marry?"  
Brooke smiled and jumped on herself, excited. "Yes! Yes! I do!" Lucas stood up and took her in his arms. He lifted her up kissing her deeply.  
"Repeat it again." He asked.  
"Yes, I do marry you, Lucas Scott."  
He smiled and kissed her again.

Andy parked the car near of the Rivercourt. Peyton smiled seeing a tall and well-built man played with a little boy, she saw Haley sitting at the wooden table with a troller next to her. Peyton went out of the car and walked there with Andy who held her hand.  
"Hey Hales!" Haley turned to Peyton.  
"Peyton!" She stood up and they hugged.  
"God! You're beautiful! Pregnancy fits you!"  
"You kidding! I'm so fat!" Haley greeted Andy while Peyton went to see Maddie.  
"She's so adorable! She looks like you Haley."  
"Fortunately! James looks like Nathan." Peyton sat. James arrived running.  
"Hi Auntie Peyton!" He raised himself on tip-toe to put a kiss on Peyton's cheek.  
"Hi my boy!"  
Nathan arrived. He bent over to put a kiss on Peyton's forehead.  
"Hey you."  
"Daddy! Come to play with me!" James shouted, insisting.  
"I need a break."  
James pouted, furious and disappointed. He had his arms crossed on his chest. All began to laugh.  
"Where are Brooke and Lucas?"  
"They had something to do."  
They talked when a car arrived further. Brooke and Lucas went out of the car and walked to them.  
"Hey everybody!" Brooke moved to Peyton to hug her. Haley jumped on herself and stood up.  
"He did it!" Everybody looked at her surprised. Haley hugged Lucas and kissed him on his cheek.  
"You did it!?"  
Lucas grinned. "I did it."  
Haley moved to Brooke, they hugged. "Show me it! Show me it!"  
Brooke showed her right hand.  
"Oh my god! It's so... awesome! Welcome in Family Scott!" Peyton looked at Brooke surprised.  
"Lucas proposed you?"  
"Yes."  
"Great!" Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand. "God... Really pretty..." She threw a gaze to Lucas.  
They all sat and chatted.

Dan were sitting on his uncomfortable bed. He opened the book. He saw a dedicace on the first page. He recognized Lucas's writing. He read it.  
"Here it is... the book of your life which influenced ours, Nathan's and mine. I wanted to thank you for having accepted to do this for us, for me. I understand some things now... but you've to understand I can't forgive you for what you've done. I forgave you for abandonning me because if you hadn't, Nathan wouldn't be there and I wouldn't have a brother, a sister-in-law and two nephews I loved more than anything. I forgave you ofr being so mean with us because I know you were hurt. But I can't forgive you for Keith. You're my father and I can't deny it... Maybe one day, Life will give you a second chance. For the beginning... I wanted to thank you for having me realize what I was missing, I found my way now... Lucas." Dan took the photography it was a picture of Lucas and Brooke. Dan smiled. Suddenly a picture from the end of the book fell on the floor. He bent over and picked it up. He saw immediately it was a picture of Nathan and his family. Dan opened the book at end and saw another dedicace.  
"Dad.. I refused to come to visit you for so long... I had others problems, my marriage was on the rock and then my accident.. then after I wasn't ready to face you. Even if you pressured me all my life, I loved you. Maybe as I can read in this book... You never loved mom and I... But I loved you... I regret you did these things... Because if you didn't... my kids would have a grandfather... Today it's not the case... James asked who you are, Haley and I didn't say him what you've done. He's too young and in a way I don't want him to have a worse idea of you than we can have... I always hoped you'll be proud of me... you never said it clearly... I always wanted you tell me you loved me... I don't remember when you told it the first time... But me, I love you... and I wonder how it's possible to hate you so much at the same time. I join a picture of the family, the greatest thing which happened to me and I never had before full of Love and Confidence, full of Joy and Laugh, full of Peace and Respect. I don't say that to hurt you, Dad... I say that to tell you I am fine and I can live by own. Nathan."  
Dan cried. He guessed all the pain Nathan had because of him. It was a reason to be stronger and maybe have a second chance to tell his son he's proud of him and of what he has done.

Nathan, Andy and James were playing, while Brooke and Haley were talking about engagement and marriage. Peyton was watching the river and the town enlighted further. Lucas moved to her slowly.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
Peyton turned to Lucas smiling.  
"Yeah."  
"You look beautiful."  
"Thanks. You look happy."  
"I am. Are you happy too?"  
She smiled again. "Yes, I am."  
Lucas put his arm on Peyton's shoulder. They laughed friendly. Brooke, seeing that, moved to them. She cleared her throat.  
"Eh you both!" She placed between Peyton and Lucas to separate them.  
"It's my fiancé." She said trying to be serious. Peyton laughed. Lucas hugged them when he felt a arm surrounded him. He smiled at the sight of Haley. He surrounded her with his free arm. He sighed.  
"I love you, girls."  
The three girls laughed. Haley raised herself on tip-toe and put a kiss on his cheek.  
"Hey man!" Nathan yelled. They turned to Nathan.  
"Wanna play?" Lucas nodded.  
"See you later girls!"Lucas said, charming them. Then he ran to the court. The three girls went to sit on the wooden table. As Maddie was awaked Haley took her in her arms and placed her to show her the boys play, Andy joined Peyton and James ran to his mother and his sister. Nathan and Lucas smirked to each other. Lucas who held the ball, made it bounce and Nathan caught it.

Author's Note at the beginning of 'A Raven Upon Him' by Lucas Scott: _I wrote my life in two books, the first told my teenagehood, the second the life of someone who govern the story of my life, of our life. I dedicade this book to my brother and our friends. We were here. Years passed and we're still here, all together._

* * *

_** THE END**_


End file.
